


Sucio y Sumiso (Ereri)

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Desire, Dom/sub, Dominance, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Other, Perversion, Sweat, Transsexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Uno nunca termina de conocerse, se dijo un día Eren, especialmente luego de que llegara el primo de su amiga y le revolucionara todo aquello que conocía como normal. Mientras más retorcido, más adictivo...Ereri/Short-fic/Fetiches/Trans/Perversiones/R18/Mención de EreMika/JeanKasa.-
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Curiosidad mata coherencia

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Historia nueva, tres capítulos (pueden ser cuatro pero está pensado para tres), se actualiza todos los lunes. Why, Lunita? Porque puedo y porque quiero. Un Ereri sí, pero con un olor muy fuerte a Riren.
> 
> Tengo varias cosas para decir de esta historia: 1) tendrá sorpresas que no voy a decir, de manera que si hay cosas inesperadas que no han sido advertidas lo siento, si no les gustan las sorpresas a medio camino NO LEAN, 2) esto es para leer relajados, sin emitir juicios al respecto, hay gente rara con gustos muy extravagantes, de eso va el cuento, si en algún punto sienten que es demasiado o les da asco... PUES NO LEAN, MIJOS. No me enojaré si abandonan la historia a medio camino, pero si me va a molestar si hay comentarios ofensivos. Aquí nadie tiene la culpa de nada, solo son fantasías y deseos que cierta persona ni sabe que tenía y que otra cierta persona ni sabe que puede cumplir y disfrutar de cumplirlas.
> 
> Este primer capítulo lo publicaré aquí en Wattpad, los siguientes ya no, pero pondré un link en algún comentario para que puedan leer sin problemas en las otras pltaformas: AO3 y Fanfiction, no quiero que me pateen el culo aquí de nuevo, porque esto estará super explícito.
> 
> Primer capítulo tranqui, luego se pondrá muy, muy intenso, muy subido de tono, muy todo, si no leyeron esta explicación: jódanse. La historia va como se me da la gana. A los que se animen y lo disfruten: bravo por ustedes, mis amores! Eso es todo, hasta el próximo lunes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi invención.
> 
> Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, situaciones explícitas, situaciones R18, aún no hay lemon pero eventualmente habrá mucho de todo. Ya saben.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"A cierta edad, un poco por amor propio, otro poco por picardía,** _

_**las cosas que más deseamos son las que fingimos no desear".** _

_**Marcel Proust** _

_**.** _

.

Mikasa es mi mejor amiga, y además es una mujer extremadamente hermosa. Somos amigos de la infancia, crecimos juntos prácticamente, fuimos compañeros de colegio y bla, bla, bla. Actualmente somos estudiantes universitarios pero no vamos a la misma institución, yo estoy tratando de llevar de la manera más decente posible mis estudios para convertirme algún día en un profesional, un licenciado en Análisis de Sistemas en la universidad estatal, las computadoras son lo mío, mientras que ella está estudiando para ser veterinaria en la universidad paga de Sina.

Últimamente nuestra relación está un poco rara. Cuando éramos adolescentes yo estaba consciente de que ella me miraba con ojos de enamorada, no solo yo, creo que era bastante evidente, pero mi cabeza estaba puesta en otras cosas. Cuando algo me apasiona mucho suelo perder el interés por otros aspectos de la vida. Para ser más claros, invertía muchas horas en programación de softwares más o menos básicos, estaba dando mis primeros pasos, y otras más en mis actividades de gamer. Pero desde que entré a la universidad dejé la Play, la X-Box y la Nintendo Switch guardadas en mi armario. No tengo tiempo para dedicarles como antes.

Lo cierto es que se me confesó un par de veces, como seis o siete. Fui muy claro, sin ser hiriente porque la quiero muchísimo y me importa demasiado como para verla sufrir, pero en ese momento no estaba preparado para algo serio, o algo poco serio, simplemente estaba en otra. Afortunadamente ella fue madura y aceptó que amistad era lo máximo que podía ofrecerle. Claro que tuvimos que distanciarnos un tiempo hasta que ella pudo aclarar sus sentimientos. Con el tiempo volvimos a ser los de antes o eso creí.

Ahora las cosas han cambiado, sigo sin poder tener tiempo suficiente como para dedicarle a una relación, no soy una persona detallista o romántica de manera que mis relaciones han sido todas esporádicas y más basadas en el ánimo de descargar la lívido, digámonos en términos más simples: sexo casual. O no tan casual porque no es que me tire a cualquiera que se me cruce, mínimo tiene que haber una interacción de palabras, sentir esa química y estar seguro que la chica entenderá que no busco ponerme de novio. Las mentiras no van conmigo, prefiero que algo no se dé a prometer cosas que no voy a poder cumplir.

El dilema es el siguiente, me gusta Mikasa, tal vez ya empecé -por fin- a madurar y tengo ganas de sentar cabeza, que va, quiero abrazar a alguien, tener intimidad de una manera que conecte más lo emocional, quiero probar eso, además que ella tiene un cuerpazo y no es un dato menor. Estoy empezando a sentir mucha atracción física y al parecer ella no ha olvidado del todo el pasado. Coqueteamos, es evidente, aunque por lo general soy yo el que corta el rollo cuando siento que está a un paso de salirse de la raya, ¿por qué? Realmente no estoy seguro, ese es el gran problema. Nos gustamos, es obvio, pero no sé si esté al nivel de poder mantener una relación estable, carajo la conozco desde hace más de quince años y no me apetece tirar por la borda todo lo que hemos construido, somos casi familia hablando de una manera espiritual. No quiero perderle, es una parte importante de mi vida, es a quién acudo cuando estoy perdido, a la que puedo escribirle a las cuatro de la mañana para preguntarle como deshacerme de las hormigas de mi cocina, con quien debatimos sobre política, a quien a veces le presto mi tarjeta de crédito y quien saldría de garante si lo necesito. Entonces, no es como si fuera a arriesgar todo eso por probar un par de revolcones para darme cuenta que no es lo que quiero, o al revés, tal vez ella se dé cuenta que no soy lo que había idealizado tanto, porque eso derivará en que se termine todo.

Y no, no quiero. Pero es inevitable, me he masturbado pensando en su perfume, en como viste a veces, en sus pechos abundantes o en esas coquetas tangas cuyos bordes se le ven si se agacha a recoger algo y el pantalón es holgado. Ella está acostumbrada a tirarse encima mío cuando estamos en su sofá mirando alguna película, porque hay confianza y a mí nunca me perturbó, hasta ahora. Estoy seguro que si se lo digo ella querrá que probemos y tengo miedo, miedo de perderla. Así que me he venido aguantando todo esto más o menos bien hasta el viernes pasado, que salimos con algunos amigos en común a un antro y ella bebió demás. Como caballero que soy la acompañé a su departamento y allí las cosas casi pasan de claro a oscuro cuando se desnudó delante mío. Hubo besos y algunos roces calientes y aún me pregunto cómo fue que tuve la voluntad para dejarla en su cama y volverme a mi casa sin cogérmela como desquiciado. Es un misterio, pero a la vez me enorgullece haber tenido el temple de evitarlo, porque después no sé cómo hubieran quedado las cosas.

Hemos hablado al respecto, por celular, hemos echado al culpa al alcohol y lo hemos dejado al tema por el bien de ambos. Ya no sé qué hacer, pensé en pedirle consejo a Armin que nos conoce de hace mucho a los dos, pero luego decidí que no, esto lo tenemos que solucionar entre nosotros de alguna manera. A todo esto mis padres adoran a Mikasa y viceversa, empezar algo con ella sería un compromiso muy grande. Sería imposible que nuestras familias no quisieran inmiscuirse también, me da dolor de cabeza siquiera imaginarlo. Como ven, no la tengo fácil y hasta tanto no pueda darle lo que una mujer tan especial merece, lo mejor será mantener a mi chico entre los pantalones y controlar mis impulsos animales. Más o menos lo que venía haciendo, digamos. Agradezco que ella no me presione o me tiente aún más, como ven ella es perfecta, el problema aquí soy yo.

Me pregunté si no sería mejor buscar otra relación casual y de paso descargar mi lívido, al menos con eso podría descomprimir un poco la tensión que vengo acumulando. Así que decidí ponerme en la faena. Hasta que sucedió algo completamente inesperado.

Mikasa tiene un primo, me lo ha nombrado una que otra vez en el pasado pero lo cierto es que nunca le presté mucha atención. Su familia es pequeña, sus padres no tienen otros parientes vivos, excepto por su madre pero esos parientes están en Japón y se han visitado una o dos veces cuando ella era niña, nada relevante. Fuera de eso tiene esta tía que vive en el sur, como a tres mil kilómetros de nuestra ciudad. Ellos nunca vinieron así que nunca llegué a conocerlos, pero sé de un par de veces que ellos se fueron a pasar sus vacaciones para allá. ¿A qué viene tanto parloteo? Bueno, resulta que esta tía tiene un hijo que le lleva un par de años, se llama Levi -estos últimos días me repitió el nombre hasta el cansancio-, que acaba de recibirse y no encontraba trabajo allá, al parecer viven en una especie de pueblo rural.

Resumiendo, Mikasa vive sola, en un departamento que le rentan sus padres porque la casa les ha quedado chica -Mikasa tiene dos hermanos, son gemelos de siete años de edad-. Para que pudiera estudiar tranquila y que la uni no le quedara tan lejos, le rentan este lugar donde nos juntamos a menudo. Me gusta visitarla porque allí también puedo estudiar a gusto, vivo aún con mis padres y mi hermano Zeke acaba de separarse por lo que ha vuelto a vivir a casa, a veces lleva a mi sobrino con él los días que le toca cuidarlo y me ponen de niñera. Amo a mi sobrino, pero en esta época necesito realmente paz y tranquilidad para programar, hacer mis trabajos universitarios y estudiar.

Mi buena amiga me presta su departamento para ello, a veces nos pasamos noches enteras, ella estudiando lo suyo y yo haciendo lo mío en la misma mesa. Volviendo a este primo, Levi, resulta que él vendrá a probar suerte buscando trabajo y los padres de Mikasa le pidieron que le diera asilo, después de todo el departamento tiene dos habitaciones, la madre de Levi va a ayudar con la mitad de la renta lo cual es ventajoso según me ha explicado, así que pronto vendrá a instalarse.

—No será algo fijo —Me ha dicho ella como si me debiera explicaciones mientras comemos chop-suey que hemos pedido de nuestro negocio chino favorito—. Es una situación temporal. Levi es un buen chico, al menos lo que recuerdo de él.

—¿Cuántos años dices que tiene?

—Veintiocho.

—¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

—Hace como cinco o seis años. Como te digo, es una persona ordenada, tranquila, no sale, ni bebe, ni tiene vicios, es mi familia y quiero colaborar.

—En cinco o seis años las personas pueden cambiar mucho.

—¿Estás preocupado? —dice ella con su bonita expresión tranquila y lo cierto es que sí.

—No.

Nunca estuve más preocupado por ella como ahora. ¿Me siento celoso? Tal vez, Mikasa no es una persona que deje entrar a cualquiera en su vida y no voy a negarlo, me molesta ligeramente que hable tan bien de alguien que se ha cruzado dos o tres veces en su vida por un par de días de vacaciones. Mi instinto protector se activa de inmediato, será mejor que siga esta situación de cerca, no vaya a ser un pervertido o un loco, o una persona con problemas mentales, o tal vez no tan extremo como eso, tal vez se drogue o sea un delincuente, quien sabe.

—Espero que se lleven bien. Levi es reservado y un poco introvertido, me gustaría que pusieras de tu parte para integrarlo, quien sabe y puedan ser amigos, a pesar que somos familia creo que se llevaría mejor con otro hombre, ¿cuento contigo?

¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por él? No lo he visto ni siquiera en foto y ya lo estoy aborreciendo.

—Claro, si todo sale bien podría llevarlo a conocer un poco la ciudad y eso.

Ella me sonríe con calidez, confiando ciegamente en mí, me siento un poco culpable porque le estoy mintiendo descaradamente, o no tanto, voy a poner de mi parte, pero apenas vea alguna actitud extraña o fuera de lo normal lo sacaré a patadas.

Me dijo que vendría en unos dos meses, dos meses que pasaron más rápido de lo esperado para mi infortunio. Estaba que caminaba por las paredes, tenía un examen importante muy cerca y no podía ni siquiera concentrarme. La acompañé a la terminal de ómnibus, mi padre nos prestó el auto ya que él venía con cierto equipaje pesado para instalarse, ¡qué bien! Iba a tener que acarrear trastos ajenos, pero disimulaba mi creciente mal humor con una charla banal sobre las últimas series en Netflix. Finalmente llegó el primo de mi amiga y casi me caigo en mis cuartos traseros porque, joder, era bastante diferente de la imagen mental que me había hecho. No me había preocupado de buscar su perfil en Facebook o Instagram, porque debido a mis conocimientos en informática probablemente lo hubiera stalkeado y le hubiera tumbado todo, Mikasa se habría enterado y habría tenido un gran problema, mejor mantenerme al margen.

Era increíblemente bajo, más que Mikasa -aunque ella tiene la altura perfecta-, delgado, pálido, con un rostro increíblemente juvenil -visto de espaldas pasaría por un adolescente sin dudas-, bastante inexpresivo, con ese aura de tranquilidad que emanan las personas asiáticas -definitivamente tenía sangre japonesa o algo como eso porque sus cejas eran finas y sus ojos algo rasgados-, nos saludó con mucha formalidad, mi amiga hizo el amague de abrazarlo pero terminó con un sutil beso en la mejilla, a mí me dio un fuerte apretón de manos. Los tres cargamos con las maletas que no eran tantas y nos dirigimos al auto. De camino pasamos por un supermercado y se encargó de llenar un carrito con diligencia.

—Levi, no hace falta comprar tantos víveres, hay suficiente en casa —dijo mi amiga.

—Entiendo, pero a partir de ahora seremos dos, prefiero colaborar como corresponde.

Su tono de voz era parco pero tranquilo, se notaba que tenía una carácter seco, pero era gentil y considerado. Mis preocupaciones comenzaron a disiparse, no era una amenaza como había creído en un principio, al contrario, parecía bastante colaborador y centrado. Aunque uno no tiene que confiarse en las primeras impresiones, ya veríamos como se desempeñaba luego en el departamento.

Una vez que los dejé me fui a estudiar siempre pidiéndole a Mikasa que me informara si todo marchaba bien o necesitaba algo. Quedamos en almorzar al día siguiente, sin embargo a la noche ella me escribió para pedirme ayuda con la computadora de su primo, ninguno de los dos es amigo de la tecnología y la madre de Levi le había comprado una portátil para que utilizara pero era la primera vez del hombre teniendo uno de esos aparatos. Mikasa tampoco es paciente en general para explicar las cosas y yo ya tenía experiencia porque había dado un par de asesorías con gente de la tercera edad y de paso me ganaba unos dólares, también de vez en cuando aceptaba trabajos para reparación o mantenimiento de redes, después de todo es mi ámbito, así que e dije que contara con mi ayuda.

Al otro día me aparecí un poco más temprano para ver la computadora del primo pero ella estaba sola en la casa. Me indicó que Levi había salido a correr, al parecer era una persona de buenas costumbres y luego de pedir las indicaciones adecuadas se había ido al parque que queda a poca distancia del edificio para realizar su rutina. Me sorprendió lo rápido que se había instalado y lo pulcro de su habitación -la observé desde afuera-. Su portátil había quedado sobre la mesa y decidí echar un vistazo. No tenía el paquete Microsoft Office instalado y evidentemente nunca la había usado para nada, el historial de búsquedas estaba vacío y no había ni archivos, ni programas de ningún tipo, estaba virgen, como diríamos en la jerga de mi profesión. Yo había llevado mi notebook y un par de pendrives con los drivers que normalmente me piden instalar, pero preferí esperarlo y explicarle la función de cada uno.

Mientras tanto ayudé a mi amiga a preparar el almuerzo, y nos pusimos a charlar en el interín, cuando quise acordar había pasado como hora y media y escuchamos el timbre del portero, era Levi que había regresado. Me dio fastidio, quiero decir, estaba acostumbrado a estar con mi amiga a mis anchas y a solas y ahora teníamos a este intruso interfiriendo todo el rato. Supongo que por un lado era mejor, ya que al no estar completamente a solas esto iba a evitar que cualquiera de nosotros metiera la pata y me refiero a, ya saben, cruzar la línea de la amistad y lo que sea que pudiera pasar, esto si lo analizo con un poco de coherencia pero a nivel emocional la presencia del tipo me ponía de los nervios, aunque lo había prometido, portarme bien y colaborar.

Nos saludó de manera seca, sin dudas es su manera de ser, calzaba una pantalón deportivo negro algo ajustado a sus caderas estrechas y lindo culo; si, puedo apreciar la anatomía masculina ajena y elogiarla, no tengo problemas con eso, una sudadera de igual color y una remera de algodón blanco debajo. Aunque se notaba que tenía el cabello algo húmedo -verán, tiene una especie de corte muy extraño, como un rapado debajo de unos mechones largos y lacios arriba, ¿acaso viene del ejército?-, sin embargo ni siquiera estaba rojo o agitado. Tal vez solo había caminado un poco y ya, fue lo que pensé, sin embargo se dirigió al lavadero que está pegado a la cocina para quitarse la sudadera y ponerla en la lavadora.

Aquí es donde comienza mi nuevo dilema. Cuando se quitó la prenda reveló que no era una remera lo que tenía debajo, sino una musculosa, ya saben, no tenía mangas y era blanca, ajustada, de algodón, se notaba un poco húmeda por lo que entonces sí había transpirado. ¿Por qué carajos estaba tan intrigado en si el primo de mi amiga transpiraba? No lo sé, tampoco sé porque me gusta el helado de frambuesa, cosas que pasan. Lo cierto es que al levantar los brazos para quitarse la prenda pude apreciar que este tipo no tenía ni un puto vello en sus axilas.

...

Volví los ojos a mi amiga mientras ella me hacía probar la salsa de champignones y zanahorias que acababa de preparar para el almuerzo, pero algo había hecho clic en mi cabeza, porque no podía dejar de pensar en su maldita axila pelada. ¿Se depilaría? Bueno, muchos hombres lo hacen, no era algo taaaan raro.

—¿Qué cuando rindes?

—Oh, pasado mañana.

—¿Cómo la llevas?

—Bien, mas o menos en realidad, solo tendré que echarle ganas hoy a la última parte, no me llevo muy bien con las integrales. Ponle un poco más de salsa de soja.

—Voy a bañarme —Anunció Levi antes de desaparecer de la cocina.

Quedé intrigado, por una puta axila depilada de un tipo que ni conozco, ¿qué tan raro suena eso?

Cuando Levi salió de bañarse ya estaba listo el almuerzo, de manera que comimos y luego me encargué de su máquina. Mikasa tenía clases en la facultad por lo que se fue y yo me quedé con él enseñándole porqué era importante instalarle tal o cual programa, se notaba que estaba bastante perdido. Yo tampoco podía tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo porque tenía que rendir pronto y estudiar era mi prioridad. Traté de enseñarle lo básico, como usar Chrome eficientemente, incluso le anoté algunas páginas de bolsas de trabajo que era lo que más le importaba a él. Se supone que era un profesional, o al menos tenía un título como profesor de Historia, pero se lleva de la mierda con la tecnología, curioso.

Igual no me importa su vida o cómo carajos entregó trabajos o lo que sea para recibirse, traté de hacer las cosas rápido. Le expliqué medio a las apuradas como entrar aquí o allá o buscar cosas, otro día le explicaría mejor, por lo pronto me urge ir a estudiar. Lo que si me llama la atención es una fragancia que exuda su cuerpo, no es perfume, parece más bien como... olor a jabón o algo así, seguramente porque se bañó antes de almorzar y todavía tiene el cabello un poco húmedo. Por un segundo, fue solo un microsegundo, me pregunté como olería el sudor de Levi.

Creo que me hace falta coger, es a la conclusión que arribé ya una vez en mi cuarto y después de habérmela jalado una vez. No quiero ni pensar en la clase de imágenes que usé para esto. NO. Me niego a creer que puedo ser un pervertido, porque claramente no lo soy, tuve relaciones antes y nunca quise hacer cosas raras, ni soy fetichista, de hecho hasta miré un par de fotos de tetas y culos de mujeres hermosas y claramente eso hace que me ponga duro. Falsa alarma, esto es solo una coincidencia.

—Eren, ¿mañana puedes cuidar a Mateo? —Me pregunta mi hermano con cara de súplica metiendo su cabeza por la puerta.

—No, estoy estudiando, pasado mañana rindo Zi, no puedo.

—Pero es que tengo turno doble.

—Pídele a papá.

—No seas así.

—Pídeselo a la madre de Mat.

—No, ayer discutimos, y además son mis días para cuidarlo.

—Lo siento.

—¿En qué andas tú? —Me dice con cara de pícaro.

—¿En que más? Estudiando.

—¿Cómo estás con Mikasa? ¿Ya formalizaron?

—No y no lo vamos a hacer, somos amigos, corta con ese tema.

—No seas imbécil, es perfecta para ti, sigue demorando y verás como se la lleva otro.

Le levanté el dedo del medio y me puse los auriculares, necesitaba máxima concentración. Pero a los pocos minutos mi madre me pidió que fuera a la farmacia porque ella estaba con los preparativos de la cena. Nadie respeta mi privacidad en este lugar, mientras esperaba mi turno en la farmacia le escribí a Mikasa para asegurarme de que había llegado bien de sus clases, me lo confirmó y me mandó una foto de una ensalada o algo como eso que hizo el primo. Me invitó a cenar con ellos, la verdad no me vendría mal poder ir a estudiar a su departamento, el problema es que ahora ya no está sola como antes.

—Puedes dormir en el sofá —Me escribió, qué linda es, siempre le encuentra una solución a todo.

Decidí aceptar, realmente necesitaba paz para concentrarme en el examen.

Cené con mi familia e ignoré los comentarios estúpidos de mi hermano sobre el hecho de que pasaría la noche en lo de mi amiga. Preparé mi mochila y salí. Cuando llegué estaban tomando una infusión de té verde o alguna cosa milenaria que huele a orín de gato hervido, un asco. Me preparé un termo de café, iba a ser una larga noche de estudio, dejé las partes más difíciles para el final, no por vago, es que si las estudio al inicio después me las olvido, mi memoria no es muy confiable, prefiero presionarla a último momento, así rindo mejor.

Mikasa se quedó conmigo hasta las dos y luego se levantó para irse a su habitación, me quedé en el sofá del living, bebiendo mi tercera taza de café, con los auriculares puestos y la música muy baja, siempre que estudio necesito algo de ruido o me distraigo con cualquier cosa. Me sorprendió la luz en la cocina luego de otra hora más, oh, era Levi. Mis ojos lo siguieron, los pantalones le quedaban algo largos, supongo por su estatura y los arrastraba un poco, es un tanto tierno, creo. Sacó una botella de agua de la heladera y luego pasó delante mío -ignorándome por completo- y se fue al balcón donde lo ví encender un cigarro. Con el fuego del encendedor y la luz de refilón de la calle me quedé divagando en sus facciones. Labios finos, cara de eterna seriedad y esa pequeña protuberancia respingada y delicada, sí, su nariz. Tiene una diminuta nariz hermosa, demasiado hermosa para un hombre y creo que ya tomé mucho café porque mis conclusiones son un jodido desastre.

Me estiré en el sillón y noté que mi movimiento llamaba su atención, breves segundos. ¿Debería salir a charlar un poco? Después de todo necesitaba una pausa. Me levanté y me dirijo donde está él con mi taza entre las manos. Si conociera una mujer con una nariz así, definitivamente saldría con ella.

—¿Todo bien? —dije para romper el hielo y asintió, había olvidado que lo social no es su fuerte—. ¿Qué tal la ciudad?

—Bien, supongo.

—¿Quieres café?

—No, odio esa bebida.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—Tengo los horarios cambiados, ya me adaptaré.

Tenía una remera holgada que le deja las clavículas expuestas, y las mangas le colgaban un poco. Tendrá cara de matón, pero esa ropa que le queda un poco grande lo hace ver... no sé, lindo, creo.

Me terminé durmiendo como a las siete de la mañana, Mikasa me despertó para dejarme la llave y se fue a la facultad, ese día tenía prácticas hasta la tarde. De inmediato volví al sillón donde estaba cómodo y caliente, necesitaba un par de horas más para poder iniciar de nuevo. Escuché a Levi andando en la cocina y luego salió, supongo que a correr, que disciplina. Volví a dormir, me desperté al rato cuando estaba sonando el timbre, era el primo que había regresado de su rutina. No sé ni las palabras que cruzamos porque estaba demasiado dormido aún. Se metió a bañarse, escuché más ruidos y luego se despidió diciendo que se iría a hacer trámites o algo como eso. Puse la alarma para las doce o iba a pasar de largo. No me lo puedo permitir, rendía al otro día y tenía mucho que revisar aún.

Me dí una ducha para despabilarme después de la alarma y decidí preparar el almuerzo, por las dudas cociné para dos, Mikasa no iba a volver, seguro comería en el campus, pero no sabía los planes de Levi.

Mientras el arroz se estaba cociendo, noté que la lavadora ya había terminado su ciclo, ¿debería colgar la ropa? Bueno, no quería estar de vago y no me cuesta nada tampoco. Saqué la ropa y la colgué en el tendedero, había unas prendas de Mikasa y la ropa con la que salía a correr Levi. Miré la etiqueta de la remera, talle "M", debería usar "S" pienso. Lo que me llamó la atención fueron dos cosas, había una tanga celeste, es de Mikasa, la conozco y había una especie de ropa interior negra muy... calada, demasiado delgada para ser un slip, ¿qué carajos era eso? Debía ser de Mikasa, no creo que Levi usara cosas así, entonces ¿no se había cambiado la ropa interior cuando volvió de correr? Nah, seguro la lavó a mano o algo así. Miré dentro del canasto de ropa sucia que está al lado pero estaba vacío. ¿Capaz y le daba vergüenza colgar su ropa interior y que la viera Mikasa?

...

Debería ir a estudiar mejor.

Noté que había una sola media blanca, putas medias, a mí siempre se me pierden cuando lavo la ropa. Tengo la teoría que hay un agujero negro que se chupa exclusivamente las medias de la gente, solo se lleva una para dejarte con la incógnita universal de dónde carajos van a parar esas prendas. Cuando regresé noté que la media blanca estaba tirada a un costado, probablemente Levi metió rápido la ropa y se le cayó. La tomé entre mi índice y el pulgar y la miré con atención. Jodidamente pequeña, creo que mi sobrino usa medias más grandes que eso. Me reí de mi propia idiotez, abrí la puerta de la lavadora para tirarla adentro pero... por algún extraño motivo la volví a mirar. Parecía seca. ¿No le sudan los pies a este fulano? Estaba solo, con una puta media en mi mano, una media de este primo de mi mejor amiga que tiene cara de oler basura todo el día. ¿Y me pueden decir por qué mierda estoy oliendo la media de un tipo?

Puta madre. No huele mal. Hay una muy imperceptible esencia, a sucio claramente, aunque la media no está manchada ni nada, pero bueno la usó para ir a correr, ¿no transpira? Y si lo hace lo hace muy poco. ¿Estoy pensando nuevamente en el sudor de Levi? Suda poco, ¿porque tiene las axilas depiladas?

Tiré la media a la lavadora y salí a paso rápido, las medias no me asustan, claramente, pero hay otra cosa que si. Se me acaba de poner un poco dura al entrepierna. Es por la falta de sueño, si. Revisé el arroz, aún le falta. Saqué una caja de hamburguesas del freezer y lo puse a descongelar.

Ahora, Levi no puede entrar si no le abro desde el portero y la puerta estaba con llave. Caminé a su habitación, no estaba husmeando, solo tenía un poco de curiosidad. Olí su almohada, lavanda, el suavizante que usan en el departamento, mierda. Me sentí como un ladrón, aunque no iba a robar nada. Miré los cajones de su ropa, solo echaría una mirada rápida. Me detuve antes de tirar de ellos, ¿qué putas estaba haciendo? No sé, pero el corazón me latía como loco. Tiré del primero, más medias, todas pulcras, limpias y ordenadas de una manera casi obsesiva, algunos pañuelos blancos al costado, nada más. Abrí el segundo, definitivamente esta era su ropa interior, una ropa interior demasiado rara para un hombre de veintiocho. Al menos para uno normal.

Entonces esas especie de vedetinas sí eran de él. No pude evitar imaginármelo usando una de esas prendas, solo con eso puesto y todo sudado, sin vellos en su cuerpo. Entonces mi erección se hizo completamente notable, carajo. Metí mi mano dentro de los pantalones y me acaricié un poco, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! ¡Maldita sea!

Necesitaba desfogarme, tomé una de esas prendas, una blanca, fijándome muy bien la posición en la que estaba antes, no podía creer que estuviera por hacer esto, cerré los ojos y la presioné contra mi rostro, aspiré con fuerza. Joder, aquí si se sentía su olor, no era tan perceptible como me hubiera gustado, pero aún así se podía sentir, saqué mi pene y mi mano comenzó a balancearse con fuerza de arriba a abajo, me estremecí entero. Esto era por lejos la cosa más inmunda que hice en mi vida pero no podía detenerme, sentía que me consumía en llamas. Estaba demasiado caliente, tanto que sentí que iba a acabar en cualquier momento. Aspiré, me la jalé, me la jalé, aspiré, no daba más, en pocos minutos terminé entre mis dedos de una manera bestial.

Sucio.

Así me sentí. Así estaba.

Levi llegó cerca de la una de la tarde, me saludó y trajo una gaseosa light. Puso la mesa y el arroz se me había quemado un poco. Traté de no mostrarme nervioso, además era completamente imposible que él se enterara de lo que había hecho en su cuarto, todo estaba tal cual antes, sin embargo me sentía tan malditamente incómodo estando cerca de él. La culpa me cayó como si fuera dos toneladas de arena sobre los hombros.

Levi comió de a bocados pequeños, casi no hizo ruido al comer, me enfrentó con su mirada porque debo haberme quedado tildado en algún momento, mierda.

—¿Pudiste hacer tus trámites?

—Sí. Por cierto, quisiera preguntarte cuánto me cobrarías por ayudarme a armar un curriculum laboral, aún no manejo muy bien Word.

—Oh, bueno justo ahora estoy un poco ocupado.

—Sí, tu examen, puede ser después.

—No hay problema, te ayudaré.

—¿Cuánto?

—No hay problema, no es algo tan difícil.

—Pero es tu tiempo y tu trabajo.

—Sí, pero eres el primo de mi mejor amiga, muchas veces vengo aquí a estudiar, uso el departamento, favor por favor, ¿entiendes?

—Ajá, como digas entonces.

Era tan incómodo que apenas podía pasar la comida, más aún cuando a mi puto cerebro de hormiga se le ocurrió que sería una buena idea preguntarse qué tipo de ropa interior estaría usando ahora. Para colmo de males hacía calor y noté que había una muy pequeña humedad en las axilas de su camisa blanca. Carajo, me gustaría oler su camisa justo ahora.

Bravo Eren, creo que me estaba convirtiendo en algún tipo de pervertido. Uno nunca termina de conocerse supongo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, lo siento, suelo colgarme a veces, estoy pensando en mi examen.

Esto era demasiado para mí. Levi lavó los platos, porque yo habría cocinado supongo, de manera que pasé la escoba rápido y volví a mis estudios, Levi no salió de su habitación el resto del tiempo, mejor así.

Volví a mi casa antes de las siete y esa noche puse el seguro a mi puerta cuando todos se fueron a dormir. Me senté frente a mi computadora, con lubricante y pañuelos descartables a mano, busqué en algunos sitios conocidos. Necesitaba mujeres, porno hetero, lo normal. Luego de buscar bastante -esa noche estaba demasiado selectivo-, decidí ir por un vídeo donde una hermosa mujer asiática se sacaba la ropa con lentitud. Era linda, pero no logré ponerme en ambiente, en cualquier otra ocasión ya estaría jalándomela con gusto, pero extrañamente solo sentí aburrimiento.

Cerré la ventana emergente, me permití abrir otra y buscar hombres, ya lo había hecho en alguna ocasión pero sentí el mismo rechazo de esas veces, me dió asco, por lo que cerré de nuevo. ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? Entonces mi pene se estremeció en un espasmo cuando recordé las manchas del sudor de Levi, pequeñas simples manchas de su axila suave, cerré los ojos, y ,e imaginé su media entre mis dedos, su ropa interior extraña, esa que seguramente se le metería entre las nalgas al caminar.

No soy gay, estoy seguro, no saldría con otro hombre, se me han confesado chicos antes, lindos chicos, muchísimo más llamativos y sexies que Levi, nunca he sentido ni siquiera curiosidad y tampoco saldría con él, me da aprehensión de pensar en Levi queriendo besarme por ejemplo, pero curiosamente puedo imaginármelo dándome la espalda, en cuatro sobre la cama y meneando su lindo trasero para mi con esa ropa ridícula para cualquier hombre normal y entonces me puse caliente al instante. Ni modo, con esa imagen sería.

Miré mi mano manchada de semen por segunda vez en el día por un buen rato, reflexioné en lo fácil que fue terminar pensando en este enano de mierda que me vino a joder la perfecta y feliz vida que tenía. Todo era su maldita culpa y ahora necesitaba conseguir la ropa interior de Levi... corrección, la ropa interior usada y sudada de él, la conseguiría, a como diera lugar.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	2. Pillado y humillado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. OK, me olvidé de subirlo ayer, hoy lo estuve arreglando pero igual va medio en crudo. Disculpen los errores, al fin habemus portada! A cargo de Aghatha Cris (FB), no está hermosa? Eren atadito y con ojitos tapados, hermoso! Bueno, este es un fic corto, es el último capítulo soft (suave) luego vendrán todas las cochinadas, así que tengan paciencia. Más les vale que me lluevan los reviews, votos, kudos, mensajitos, porque para eso escribo, purk s. Denme su amor de alguna manera, marran s. Wattpad no debería patearme el culo esta vez, no estoy infringiendo nada, para el tercer capítulo ya no publicaré en esa plataforma, por lo que el próximo capítulo dejaré los links en los comentarios para que vayan a AO3 o Fanfiction donde vengo sobreviviendo hasta ahora. No tengo más nada para agregar, disfruten. Mañana sale Un Paraíso Lejano.
> 
> Fanficition: Luna de Acero
> 
> AO3: LunaDeAcero7
> 
> Wattpad: _LunaDeAcero_
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, masturbación, escenas violentas, están advertidos.

.

.

_**"La pasión de dominar es la más terrible de todas** _

_**las enfermedades del espíritu humano".** _

_**Voltaire** _

_**.** _

.

Dos cosas han pasado, una buena y una mala. La buena es que aprobé el examen con la puntuación máxima, me apasiona lo que estudio y me da satisfacción destacarme en ese ámbito. ¿La mala? No dejo de pensar en las axilas y el sudor del primo de Mikasa. Para ser francos no tengo muchas ganas de sentarme a pensar qué carajos me está pasando con este tema, esperaba que con el correr de los días me fuera olvidando del asunto, pero esto se está poniendo peor. Con decirles que acabo de ver en la televisión una publicidad del desodorante Dove y mientras una bonita chica levantaba su brazo para mostrar su axila perfecta y blanca mi estúpida y atrofiada imaginación contempló a Levi con sus brazos levantados y mirándome con una sonrisita seductora.

No es que las sonrisas masculinas no puedan ser así de atractivas, pero en este caso es solo mi calentura viendo cosas donde no las hay, porque: 1) Levi jamás haría una expresión así, es más seco que el pan que quedó de ayer y 2) si tuviera que elegir un hombre para experimentar placer sexual, en un muy muy muy hipotético caso, ni de chiste elegiría al primo de mi amiga, para el caso no sé, Jason Momoa, aunque es muy peludo.

Entonces traté de pasar en limpio esta revolución que estaba teniendo, me considero una persona open mind, no juzgo a ninguno de mis conocidos o amigos por sus elecciones sexuales, tengo amigos de todas las categorías LGTBI+, las personas somos más que un combo de ganas de coger o de no coger, y hablando de eso, no me dan ganas de cogerme a un tipo por el culo, por ejemplo, incluso si tuviera un culo hermoso que, como ya dije antes, puedo apreciarlos e incluso alabarlos, como cualquier parte del cuerpo humano que considere de buen ver. Con mucho recelo incluso intenté imaginarme a Levi entregándome el culo y no, no me calienta en lo más mínimo, de hecho el sexo anal no es de mis favoritos. Lo he practicado una que otra vez, las primeras veces más por morbo que otra cosa, pero créanme, las películas porno venden mucha ilusión y la realidad no es tan amable. Incluso con preparación y paciencia, a veces duele, es incómodo y... en fin, que prefiero una buena vagina y ya.

Las vaginas me encantan, sin pelos o con algo, yo me divierto en grande cuando me lo permiten. Me gusta el olor, el sabor, es como mi postre preferido o algo como eso y estoy seguro que no lo cambiaría jamás por ninguna verga, mucho menos si es más grande que la mía. Como sea, me he ido por las ramas. Estoy un poco desconcertado con esto que siento, por lo que he evitado ir al departamento de Mikasa los últimos días a ver si así me despejo un poco, pero lo cierto es que hoy he tenido un sueño bastante confuso con un Levi sudado y mostrándome sus axilas. Joder, no quiero ni pensarlo.

Mikasa me ha escrito para preguntarme si quiero ir a festejar el cumple de Sasha, una amiga que tenemos en común, que lo va a llevar a cabo en un bar grill que todos frecuentamos bastante: "Momo´s". Hacen unos sticks geniales, los grillan, están bien condimentados y hay variedad, además siempre nos hacen buenos descuentos en las bebidas. Me parece una excelente ocasión para despejarme. Además Sash tiene muchas amigas lindas y solteras que siempre se le pegan como mosca a la miel a cada evento que acontece, por lo que es probable que consiga algún ligue. La última vez conversé bastante con esta chica Nifa, una linda pelirroja de vocecita de muñeca y creo que pegamos buena onda. Ojalá vaya de nuevo.

Busqué un atuendo que resaltara mis mejores atributos, un jean negro con recortes en las piernas, unas converse blancas, una remera blanca con una imagen de Billie Eilish y la frase "Bad Boy" como uno de sus temas -no me juzguen-, y una chamarra gris de hilo. Ordené mis cabellos como pude, están un poco largos la verdad, a veces debo correr mi flequillo a los costados para que no me tapen los ojos y eso no, porque mis ojos son la mejor arma de seducción que tengo, lo juro. La mayoría de las chicas me lo dice. Después cuando nos desnudamos mis atributos son otros, lo que me recuerda que no me vendría mal un recorte de vellos púbicos y un buen baño, mejor estar listo.

Termino con todos los preámbulos, me perfumo y le pido a papá que me preste su auto, me mira de reojo y me pide que no beba nada, obvio que no lo haré. A menos que Mikasa conduzca o de última deje el auto en el estacionamiento de su edificio. Ya veremos lo que pinta la noche. Le pido a mi mamá una crema humectante de Natura, me gustan sus productos, de hecho uso varios de ellos, y lo envuelvo como regalo para mi amiga. Le mando un mensaje a Mika para avisarle y me responde de inmediato diciéndome que "los", "LOS", pase a buscar en veinte minutos. Genial, el primo va a venir. Como sea, estaré ocupado con mis cosas.

Los busco a la hora convenida, Mikasa está bellísima como siempre, con un vestido blanco con flores rojas pequeñas y un saco negro y tacones del mismo color. Se destaca donde vaya. Levi está vestido muy similar a mí, excepto que no tiene rotos en sus pantalones, se ha peinado el cabello hacia atrás y sigue con su cara de jugador profesional de póker, no voy a pensar en qué ropa interior estará usando, ni en si se habrá depilado sus axilas, hoy quiero ligar una chica y pasarla bien, o como mínimo solo pasarla bien.

Soy el conductor designado, así que en el bar, luego de saludar a todos los presentes -son como diez-, el primo de Mika me gana de mano y se sienta al lado de Nifa, con lo cual yo me siento al frente y Mikasa a mi lado, de inmediato Jean -un tipo desagradable si me preguntan- se levanta y se sienta al lado de mi amiga. Todos sabemos que está coladito por ella desde hace rato y ni siquiera es sutil para demostrarlo, como ya ven. De todas formas Mikasa volverá a rechazarlo como ha pasado las veinte veces anteriores. Soy un cabrón, me da satisfacción ver eso, aunque admiro su persistencia a pesar de que sabe que no conseguirá su atención. Lo admiro o me da pena, aún no me decido, mmm, creo que en realidad me da risa y luego pena.

Comemos unas papas fritas mientras una banda under canta algún ritmo tranquilo en la tarima del fondo y me tengo que conformar con mi Coca-cola porque hay que manejar, a la próxima vendré en taxi. Sasha está radiante, parlanchina como es contando anécdota tras anécdota de su trabajo como guarda bosque, haciéndonos reír a todos, la adoro. Le ha gustado mi regalo y ha recibido muchos otros. Va a ser una buena noche, excepto por Misha que me quiere dar charla y yo trato de evitarla. Esta muchacha, muy linda por cierto, es bastante infantil y fastidiosa, no entiende un no por respuesta, suele volverse pesada, sin embargo no quiero arruinar el clima e intento responder pero con poco entusiasmo.

Muchas cosas extrañas pasan en ese encuentro, como por ejemplo que Nifa está super interesada en el enano sin gracia, no sé de qué hablan pero no paran de mirarse y coquetearse cosa que me pone de malas, es decir, la última vez hasta nos dimos los teléfonos con ella y ahora soy una especie de hombre invisible. ¿Qué puede tener de interesante ese tipo comparado conmigo? No ha sonreído ni una sola vez, solo habla y habla de vaya uno a saber qué y ella está ahí pura sonrisa y coloreos de cachetes. ¡Qué bodrio! Por otra parte Mikasa casi no ha charlado conmigo, le ha seguido el juego a Jean e incluso han ido un par de veces a buscar bebidas juntos. ¿Qué más puede salir mal? No puedo ni siquiera beber una puta cerveza. Solo quiero volverme cuanto antes, podría levantarme e irme, pero no es justo dejarlos varados aquí, además de seguro Jean quiere llevarlos y no.

Sasha quiere ir a bailar al escuchar una de sus canciones favoritas y la acompaño, mover el cuerpo me va a ayudar. Hace calor dentro del lugar, la gente comienza a amontonarse y la pequeña pista frente al grupo que sigue tocando se llena enseguida. Al poco tiempo Jean saca a Mikasa, no importa en cuanto pueda me acercaré y me la llevaré conmigo. Al rato noto que Levi se quita el saco y... mierda, tiene una remera muy pegada, tanto que al levantar las manos al bailar se le puede ver el ombligo de tanto en tanto. Es un bonito ombligo. Sasha me pregunta algo sobre la uni y trato de concentrarme en otra cosa. Luego de un par de temas todos estamos un poco transpirados. Levi también.

Puta madre. No puedo dejar de echarle miradas para ver si su remera se moja, me siento como un depravado, ¿qué carajos tiene ese tipo? Al rato volvemos a la mesa, tanto agite nos despierta la sed y ahí estoy yo con mi agüita mineral mientras todos se deleitan con cervezas y tragos fuertes. Nifa derrocha sonrisas y coqueteos con Levi quien no está interesado, pero desinteresado tampoco. Trato de sacarle algo de charla a Mikasa y Jean se une, no tengo ganas de pelear por lo cual los tres conversamos tranquilos.

Al cabo de una hora ya hay varios averiados con tanta bebida encima. Le pregunto a Mikasa si ya quiere volver pero está muy entretenida con un cadena de plata que cuelga del cuello de Jean, ¿qué rayos está pasando entre esos dos? Mi ego chilla que solo está buscando hacerme sentir celoso, es probable, tampoco me doy todo el crédito pero ella ya ha usado esas tácticas en el pasado.

—Mika —Se impone la voz de Levi—. Yo ya regreso, tengo una entrevista mañana temprano y no quiero desvelarme.

—Oh, pero Eren nos va a llevar, espera un poco, le cantamos el feliz cumpleaños a Sasha y vamos.

Con cara de perros Levi se sienta y en cierta manera me alegra que no se fuera con Nifa, menudo egoísta soy, si yo no como no quiero que nadie más coma en esa mesa. Finalmente traen una torta que no tengo idea de donde salió y cantamos el feliz cumpleaños para Sashita. Comemos un trozo y finalmente podemos volver.

Una vez que los llevo al edificio pido permiso para usar el baño, ya son casi las cuatro de la mañana y Mikasa me ofrece si quiero quedarme a dormir, la verdad debería devolverle el auto a mi padre que debe ir a trabajar mañana, aunque puede usar el transporte público. Casi le digo que mejor no, pero luego pienso que es una fantástica oportunidad para conseguir alguna prenda usada de ya saben quién.

—La verdad estoy muerto, creo que será mejor que duerma unas horas y luego me iré.

Mikasa me acerca una almohada y un cobertor antes de retirarse a descansar. Le mandó un mensaje a mi papá y apago el móvil porque sé que sino me llamará para regañarme y no tengo ganas de escucharlo. Me acomodo en el sillón y tengo un objetivo en mente, me hago el dormido cuando siento los pasos de Levi hacia la cocina, escucho como se sirve agua y como carga el lavarropas pero no lo enciende, tal vez está esperando a que se llene. Gracias Dios. Escucho como va al baño y toma una ducha hiper rápida para luego volver a su habitación.

Espero una media hora al menos, hasta que estoy absolutamente seguro que no se escucha ni un solo ruido en el departamento. Me levanto con sigilo, prendo la linterna del celular y en medias atravieso esa porción del comedor hasta la cocina y luego al lavadero. Siento que me va a explotar el corazón, si alguien me encontrara haciendo esto no sabría cómo mierda justificarme, solo espero que nadie lo haga.

Me pongo en cuclillas frente al lavarropas y abro la puerta, hace un chirrido suave y me quedo de piedra, el miedo invadiéndome, pero no escucho nada al parecer Mikasa y su primo siguen dormidos. Luego de uno o dos minutos de espera meto mi mano revolviendo entre las prendas y encuentro la remera que Levi estuvo usando antes. La saco y la observo, busco la parte de las axilas y mis dedos tocan una muy pequeña humedad que aún permanece, mi entrepierna se pone erecta de inmediato. Tengo que arrodillarme porque para entonces la posición que tenía era incómoda. Saco mi miembro porque mis jeans aprietan demasiado, y finalmente el premio mayor, con una mano en mi verga y otra en la remera la llevo hacia mi rostro, me tiembla el pulso y mi corazón está a toda carrera. Inspiro fuerte y es como si aspirara droga, no puedo evitar jadear y sentir como me excito de una manera frenética, es una pena que la prenda esté tan contaminada por el aroma del desodorante que usa. Los desodorantes masculinos son una mierda, al menos eso creo en este momento.

Cierro los ojos y me concentro mientras mi mano sube y baja apretadamente brindándome un placer descomunal. Me he masturbado muchas veces, pero hasta ahora nunca me había sentido tan ardido, vuelvo a inspirar tratando de retener esa deliciosa esencia de su cuerpo, joder, estoy muy mal, muy mal, lo sé. Me muerdo el labio inferior para no llamar la atención con mis sonidos sucios. Esto es tan incorrecto, ¿tal vez por eso se siente tan bien? Pienso en su axila delicada y suave, goteando y mojando esa prenda, estoy a punto de correrme, meto un poco de la tela dentro de mi boca y chupo desesperado, mataría por una gota de su sudor, ¡mierda!

Nunca me he corrido tan rápido. Me lavo las manos en la cocina y vuelvo a acostarme, estoy cansado. Con suerte mañana podré oler la remera de Levi cuando regrese de correr, de solo imaginar esto siento que mi entrepierna salta en un espasmo. "Tranquilo", tengo que aguantar. Me acurruco en el sofá, es grande mullido y muy cómodo. Será mejor dormir y olvidarme de este asunto por un rato.

Cerca de las nueve siento ruidos en la cocina, es Mikasa que está preparando el desayuno. Decido saludar y levantarme de una vez. Quisiera tomar un baño pero quisiera esperar un poco a ver si puedo conseguir aunque más no fuera sus medias usadas, ya me siento nervioso de solo pensarlo, pero que me maten si esto no es lo más excitante que me ha sucedido en mucho tiempo. Justo cuando está sirviendo las tazas llega Levi.

—¿Te preparo café? —pregunta mi amiga con una amable sonrisa.

—No, gracias, tengo que irme rápido, no haré tiempo, solo tomaré un baño y saldré.

—De acuerdo, no estaré para el almuerzo, me voy a casa de Annie a terminar un trabajo de la uni. Saqué unos filets de pollo del congelador y los dejé en el fregadero.

—De acuerdo.

Se va hacia su habitación, seguramente irá a bañarse. Está todo sudado y yo no puedo ni hablar de la emoción que siento, sin dudas esta hora se volverá mi favorita.

—¿Tú qué harás Eren?

—Oh, yo, bueno... ¿te molesta si me quedo hoy? Necesito relajarme después del examen del otro día y seguramente hoy estará Zeke con mi sobrino, necesito algo de tranquilidad —Suelto un bostezo y luego bebo de mi taza.

—Sabes que no, quédate lo que quieras. ¿Podrás preparar el almuerzo para Levi y para ti?

—Claro, compraré algo de verduras y frutas de paso.

—¡Por favor, haz una ensalada de frutas como el otro día! ¿Sí?

—De acuerdo. Por cierto, ¿qué sucedió anoche?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¡Vamos! Sabes que me refiero a Jean, agarraste su colgante y bailaron juntos.

—¿Me estás reclamando?

—No, solo tengo curiosidad, digo, siempre lo rechazas, pero anoche... no sé, el ambiente estaba diferente.

Mikasa se encogió de hombros y comenzó a untar una tostada con queso crema.

—Se ha portado agradable últimamente —Bebo de mi taza y presto atención a su explicación, por sus expresiones faciales me doy cuenta que habla en serio—. Esta semana fuimos a almorzar, me llevó a ese restaurante de comida vegetariana que te dije la otra vez. La pasamos bien, no es cómo si no supiera lo que busca, pero ha actuado relajado, sin presiones. Quedamos en que saldríamos un poco más, solo conversar, tranquilos, ver qué onda, ¿entiendes?

—Sí.

—No te molestes.

—No es eso, es solo... ¿él? Digo, tienes muchos pretendientes mejores que ese asno.

—¡Eren!

—Lo siento, nunca nos hemos llevado bien, es pedante, me molesta que a veces se cree más de lo que es.

—Mira, solo te diré que da la impresión equivocada. Ahora que me di la oportunidad de charlar un poco más, es dulce, considerado, escucha, ayuda a una organización que rescata gatos de las calles —Ruedo los ojos ante esto—. No es una mentira, me ha mostrado las fotos, me ha contado en detalle el movimiento y me ha invitado a ir, probablemente lo haga la semana que viene.

—Ya, te gusta, aunque sea feo.

—No digas eso, no es feo para nada. De hecho, siempre lo encontré muy atractivo, es solo que no me gustaba la forma en que abordaba las cosas y yo... bueno, no estaba pensando en darle chance a otros. Pero ahora, supongo que podría intentarlo.

—Ya. Está bien.

Decido terminar mi taza y la charla. Me deprime un poco su decisión, pero no puedo detenerla, no puedo ser TAN egoísta. Después de todo tiene derecho a intentarlo con alguien más, yo no puedo darle lo que necesita, pero me duele un poco. Mikasa es tan... perfecta, además...

Mi línea de pensamientos se pierde por completo cuando veo pasar a Levi con la ropa sucia entre sus manos directo al lavadero, mi pierna se mueve de manera intermitente porque los nervios me asaltan. Él viste un pantalón azul formal y otra camisa blanca que seguro se ensuciará con su sudor, me remuevo en mi asiento y Mikasa me mira de reojo, ¿habré echo alguna cara rara?

—¿Todo bien con Levi?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—No se, tal vez me equivoco —Me confiesa en voz baja para que no nos escuche—, pero me da la impresión que no hay muy buena vibra entre ustedes. Dijiste que lo intentarías. Por favor, conversa un poco con él hoy cuando almuercen, es muy buena gente, yo no puedo compartir mucho tiempo con él ya que estamos a final del trimestre y no quiero que se sienta solo. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de él, pero ha sufrido mucho y quiero que se sienta a gusto aquí.

—Está bien, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Gracias, cariño.

A veces nos decimos cosas así, lindas, como si fuéramos una pareja, supongo que son todos los años que llevamos de conocernos, la confianza. Levi nos saluda, toma unas carpetas y se va. Al poco rato Mikasa prepara sus cosas y hace lo mismo. Me pongo a limpiar un poco, tengo unas prendas aquí por lo que iré a bañarme cuando termine. Prendo el celular y leo los mensajes de mi padre que está molesto. Debo volver por la tarde y pedirle disculpas por quedarme con el auto.

Una vez que Mikasa se va y arreglo el comedor me voy como flecha al lavarropas, la llave queda encima de la mesa, la puerta no se abre desde afuera de todas maneras sin embargo echo llave por las dudas, si alguno regresa deberá llamar antes y me dará tiempo de arreglarme si es que justo llegan a interrumpirme. Mientras camino hacia el objeto de mis deseos siento que se me eriza la piel, este deseo, estas ganas, me recuerda a mi adolescencia y una noviecita que tenía con la que nos matábamos a besos en un pasillo cerca de su casa. No, esto está a un nivel completamente diferente, la piel me arde.

Me arrodillo y abro, joder que no sé por donde empezar. Están sus medias blancas, su pantalón de gimnasia, una remera blanca también y su ropa interior negra, esa extraña y calada. Quisiera ir por eso primero pero la verdad... aunque siento el morbo morderme las entrañas también siento algo de culpa, quiero decir, la ropa sudada que estuvo en contacto con sus bolas es demasiado, tal vez debería conformarme con su remera, sí, mejor. Libero mi bragueta y sacó mi pene ya erecto, la punta brillosa y babeante, agarro la prenda está toda húmeda. Trago saliva y pierdo la noción de todo. Esto es lo que quería, esto es lo que buscaba. Su sudor recién recolectado, aprieto la tela contra mi cara e inspiro a más no poder, esto es completamente diferente a lo de ayer. Casi no hay rastros de desodorante, es su esencia pura, almizclada, fuerte, deliciosa. Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras me masturbo con fuerza, aprieto la base de mi pene y siento que la punta se pone más y más pegajosa. Escupo rápidamente en mi palma para que se deslice mejor y sigo aspirando como un sabueso, contaminándome con ese néctar exquisito. Si eso siento con una prenda usada me pregunto cómo se sentirá lamer de su piel directamente.

Mi imaginación despliega sus alas y me lo imagino sin remera, durmiendo sobre su cama, los brazos arriba, completamente sudado, estoy tan malditamente caliente que ni reparo en que esta fantasía es casi homosexual, mi lengua lamiendo por su pecho, recolectando el sabor de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus axilas suaves y-

—¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?!

Una voz como trueno me corta completamente toda la concentración y bajo la remera de mi rostro para encontrarme con Levi de pie mirándome y dedicándome un rostro entre asqueado y sorprendido.

CA-RA-JO.

Tengo mi verga erecta en la mano y la remera sudad de él en la otra y no existe absolutamente ninguna puta excusa que me pueda servir en este momento. Ninguna. Estoy en shock, no puedo reaccionar y él tampoco, mira hacia mi entrepierna y luego a mi rostro y noto que en una de sus manos cuelga una llave, ¿Mikasa le dio una copia? No lo sabía, ¿cómo fue que no lo escuché entrar? ¿Acaso en ninja? Eso no importa ahora, lo que ahora importa es... no lo sé, no puedo pensar, mi ritmo cardíaco está tan elevado que no me sorprendería que mi corazón me saliera por la boca.

—¿Qué mierda haces con mi remera? ¿Te la estabas jalando?

¿Qué le voy a contestar? ¿Qué no? Es más que evidente. Siento que mi rostro está a un paso de calcinarse y ni siquiera puedo moverme como para, no sé, guardar mi pene por ejemplo.

—Contéstame de una vez, porque no soy una persona paciente, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo con mi ropa? ¿Eres alguna clase de pervertido?

Noto que cierra sus puños en una muda y clara amenaza y mi garganta es incapaz de soltar nada. Le tiro la remera al rostro y salgo corriendo empujándolo en el proceso, a Dios gracias no hay nadie en el pasillo al salir del departamento y en el ascensor arreglo mis pantalones mientras siento que la cabeza está por estallarme. Me hago con la calle en pocos trancos y luego de correr no sé cuánto tiempo me detengo en una plaza para sentarme en un banco y recuperar el aliento. Estoy empapado de sudor y no puedo ordenar mis pensamientos. ¡Levi me vio! ¡EL PUTO PRIMO DE MI MEJOR AMIGA ME ENCONTRÓ CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

¿Qué voy a hacer? Estoy jodido, muy, muy jodido, todo por esa puta necesidad de oler su transpiración, es su culpa, su maldita culpa por mostrarme su axila. ¡Carajo! ¿Estoy loco o qué? ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo por todos los cielos?! Me golpeo la cabeza y noto que la gente que pasa cerca mio se aleja con cautela, quiero morirme, tirarme desde un barranco y desaparecer. Bien, debo pensar, debo encontrar una solución a esto.

No sé cuanto tiempo paso en ese lugar, pero no puedo hacer nada, lo máximo que se me ocurre es volverme a mi casa y no aparecerme en el departamento de Mikasa por los siguientes cien meses. Chequeo mis bolsillos, solo para darme cuenta que mi billetera, mi celular y lo peor, las llaves del auto de mi papá, quedaron allá. Cierro los ojos y tiro de mis cabellos. Estoy más que muy jodido, estoy en el puto infierno.

Me lleva otra hora juntar el valor necesario para regresar, pero no tengo opción y no puedo esperar a que regrese Mikasa y Levi le diga lo que me encontró haciendo. Mientras camino de vuelta voy pensando en qué puedo decir, tengo que arreglar esto de alguna manera. Somos personas civilizadas, podemos llegar a un acuerdo conversando, sí, esto no tiene porqué salirse de sus cabales. Le diré la verdad, no es como si pudiera mentir de todas maneras, le pediré disculpas, si es necesario le ofreceré mis ahorros. No tengo mucho pero cuatrocientos dólares debería comprar su silencio. Él también es hombre, entenderá un poco lo que me sucede, espero.

Cuando llego frente al intercomunicador del edificio quiero morirme de nuevo, inspiro un par de veces y toco el sexto "B". Levi atiende.

—S-soy yo.

Afortunadamente no dice más nada y siento el ruido en la puerta que me permite abrirla para entrar. Subo por el ascensor junto a una señora que sacó a pasear a un perrito pekinés. Me bajo en el piso y antes de poder tocar la puerta me tiemblan las rodillas, no sé como haré para hablar con él, levanto mi mano para golpear pero la puerta se abre. Es Levi, me mira con tranquilidad, no parece enojado, hace un ademán con su brazo como invitándome a pasar mientras se corre de la entrada para dejarme ingresar.

Bueno. Parece que vamos a poder habl-

La puerta se cierra de golpe y siento a mi espalda siendo azotada contra la pared más próxima, tengo el antebrazo de Levi contra la garganta y apenas puedo respirar. Trato de enfocar su rostro, parece un demonio que recién salió del averno. Me fulmina con la mirada, les digo, Levi enojado es para cagarse en los pantalones. Con su otra mano desenfunda una navaja. ¡Joder!

—¡Hijo de puta! —Dice con la voz oscurecida y agria mientras agita la navaja—. ¿Con quién te crees que jodes? ¡Pervertido de mierda, te dejaré la cara como el Joker!

Pierdo fuerza en las piernas, tengo más de un metro ochenta y complexión fuerte pero no soy violento, de hecho no me gusta meterme en peleas, tal vez de niño lo hacía, ya no. Además el tipo este está loco, tiene una cuchilla apuntándome al rostro, lo sabía, tenía pinta de delincuente desde la primera vez que lo vi. Quedo arrodillado por el miedo por lo que saca su antebrazo y me toma con una fuerza descomunal comprimiendo mi cuello con una mano, siento que me sofoco y agarro su muñeca en un intento de que afloje el agarre. ¿Cómo es posible que un enano como él tenga la fuerza de un puto Kraken?

—¡N-no, pu-epudo, argh, a-a-aire!

Afloja un poco la compresión y largo a toser bastante.

—Tienes un minuto para explicarme la mierda que vi hace un rato, ¡maldito freaky! ¿Haces eso con la ropa de mi prima, eh, eh? Te voy a bajar todos los dientes, hijo de puta, te los voy a hacer tragar, ¿ves este puño? El último que se quiso hacer el listo perdió ocho piezas dentales, pero me voy a conformar con dos tuyas.

De inmediato tapé mi boca mientras me largaba a llorar. No me juzguen, ya quisiera que ustedes estuvieran frente a Levi enojado (con justa razón además) y luego me dicen si es que como mínimo no se mean encima. Al parecer mis lágrimas funcionaron porque tuvo el tino de soltarme el cuello, yo seguía con mis manos sobre la boca, los implantes dentales cuestan fortunas, prefiero que me rompa un brazo, no, quiero decir... mejor que no me rompa nada.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, perdón, perdón! —Me doblé sobre mi estómago, como una puta babosa débil y enclenque, lloré suplicándole que se calmara.

—Deja de llorar, idiota, ¡DIJE QUE DEJES DE LLORAR!

Qué buena táctica, gritarle a una persona desesperada, es infalible sin dudas. De todas maneras traté de respirar y calmarme un poco en cuanto me mencionó a Mikasa.

—Deja de llorar, basura, porque te estoy filmando.

Levanté la cabeza, me estaba apuntando con su celular y eso hizo que me quedara quieto, me sequé la cara con las mangas de mi buzo.

—Ahora con mucho detalle me vas a explicar qué carajos vi en el lavadero hoy, no te voy a dar más oportunidades, trata de mentirme y te lo juro, volverás a tu casa con dos dientes menos.

—N-no me filmes, oye, por f-favor —dije hipando y tratando de que no me viera tan patético, tan.

—A mí no me vengas a decir qué hacer, ¿qué hacías con mi remera y tu pene afuera?

—No lo sé, yo, yo...

—¿Eres un depravado?

Apreté los labios e bajé la mirada no podía ni sostenérsela.

—No. Yo nunca, jamás hice...

—¡Yo te vi, maldito!

—¡Lo sé! Lo sé, pero es que yo, no sé, no sé porqué lo hice —Levi desenfundó la navaja de nuevo y de solo escucharla yo creo que se me fue el alma del cuerpo—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! E-espera, es-espera —dije levantando la palma de mis manos—. De acuerdo, OK, yo, no sé me, me gusta o-oler el su-sudor, lo siento, no lo haré más lo juro, lo juro.

Levi hizo un mohín de asco y se alejó unos pasos, para luego dejar de filmar y guardar su celular.

—Eres un asco. ¿Eres gay?

—¿Qué? ¡N-no!

—Pero claramente escogiste una remera mía, estúpido.

—Sï, pero es que, es que tu, t-tu a-axila, tu axila... yo la vi la otra vez, fue un accidente, lo juro, y luego, no sé, yo me puse extraño de-desde e-entonces.

—Carajo, sí que estás mal del coco. ¿Me estás diciendo que te excitaste por mi puta axila?

—E-está depilada.

—¡¿Y eso qué?!

—No lo sé —Me cubrí el rostro con las manos, ya no sabía qué era peor, si la humillación que estaba pasando o tener que explicar algo para lo que ni yo mismo tenía explicación—. No dejo de pensar en eso.

—Eres de esos raritos que les gustan las axilas, ¿eh? ¿Un fetichista?

—No, no lo soy.

—Acabas de decir-

—¡Sé lo que dije!No puedo evitarlo, lo siento.

—Esto es serio. Le diré a Mikasa.

—¡No!

Literalmente me arrojé a sus pies y lo tomé de un tobillo, mientras le suplicaba que no le dijera nada.

—Suéltame, fenómeno. Claro que se lo diré, ella no sabe la clase de pervertido que mete a su casa.

—No, yo jamás, a ella jamás le haría nada como esto.

—Pero a mí sí.

—Lo siento, por favor, perdóname, no volverá a pasar.

—Tal vez debería denunciarte, es una forma de acoso en realidad.

Me largué a llorar de nuevo, ¿qué les puedo decir? No esperaba terminar en la cárcel por algo tan vergonzoso como eso, mis padres se enterarían, todo el mundo lo haría. Estaba tan jodido. Solté su tobillo y volví a arrodillarme.

—Necesito un puto cigarro —dijo Levi y fue a buscar la cajetilla y prendió uno, luego regresó donde yo estaba, era una piltrafa llorona y desagradable arrinconado allí.

Dio unas profundas caladas al cigarrillo y luego miró alrededor como buscando algo.

—Tú, cerdo, pon tu mano que no sé donde está el cenicero.

—¿Qué?

—Pon tu asquerosa mano con la palma arriba, sostén la ceniza. Y no digas nada, estoy pensando.

Hice como me dijo, ahí me tienen como un perro amaestrado mientras este tipo deja caer sus cenizas sobre mi palma.

—Bien, supongo que podría darte una paliza y lo dejamos aquí, tal vez eso te enseñe una lección.

—No me lastimes el rostro, por favor.

—¡Yo haré lo que me venga en gana!

Estuvo caminando de un lado a otro frente a mi, fumando como chimenea y dejando caer las cenizas en mi mano. Hasta que terminó el cigarrillo, escupió sobre la brasa y lo apagó y luego me miró. Cuando me mira de ese modo me tiembla hasta el espíritu.

—Muy bien, cerdo, cómete las cenizas —Dicho lo cual dejó la colilla pagada sobre mi mano también, yo miré los restos del cigarrillo consumido y luego lo miré a él—. Ahora. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, considere no llamar ya mismo a Mikasa.

Miré mi mano, consideré que no era tan malo lo que me estaba pidiendo, tiré todo esa porquería dentro de mi boca y de inmediato sentí el sabor asqueroso de las cenizas mezclándose con mi saliva, automáticamente quise vomitar pero hice un esfuerzo enorme y lo tragué lo más rápido que pude entre arcadas de asco, la colilla incluida.

—Ya.

—Carajo, de verdad te las comiste.

Se acercó a mi agachándose un poco, nuestros rostros estaban cerca, yo aún sentía el reflejo del vómito por lo que acababa de tragar, pero lo olvidé rápidamente al ver su frente cargada de pequeñas gotitas de transpiración. Joder, estoy seguro que alguien me maldijo, no puede haber otra explicación. Su mano derecha volvió a tomar mi cuello y lo comprimió dolorosamente, aunque dejándome un poco de espacio para no caer asfixiado.

—Realmente creo que deberías pudrirte en una cárcel, pervertido de mierda. Yo no sé si le hiciste esto a Mikasa, pero no voy a permitir que la pongas en peligro o la hagas parte de tus perversiones. Aún no sé muy bien qué haré contigo, pero de algo puedes estar seguro, te las haré pagar de alguna manera. Voy a pensar cuidadosamente algún castigo que te escarmiente, basura.

Ahí estaba yo, recibiendo la peor amenaza de mi vida, porque nunca había estado frente a alguien tan violento como Levi, pero solo podía pensar en que tenía su sudor muy cerca, que se sentía bien su mano en mi cuello y que el dulce aliento de su boca recaía sobre la mía. Uno nunca se conoce del todo, créanme, porque si me hubieran dicho que yo iba a estar completamente excitado mientras me amenazaban de esa manera, y un hombre para colmo, me hubiera reído una semana entera.

No sé cuál sería mi expresión, pero Levi dejó de hablar para mirarme la entrepierna donde una muy notoria erección hacía evidente mi estado. Nuevamente la vena de su frente se hinchó y le ardieron los ojos en llamas. Estoy muerto. Lleven flores a mi funeral, por favor. Levanté mis manos para cubrir mi rostro, no quería perder ningún diente, sin embargo Levi me soltó y se alejó.

—¿Eres masoquista, imbécil?

—No.

—¡La tienes dura, hijo de puta!

—Sí, pero, no sé, estoy muy asustado, ¡lo siento!

—¡Tú no sientes nada, maldito depravado! Agarra tus cosas y sal ya mismo de aquí, te doy diez segundos antes de mandarte al hospital, ¡uno!

No llegó a cinco que yo ya estaba bajando las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. Volví a casa, me dí una ducha y me fui a encerrar a mi cuarto. Sentía que era un fantasma, mi madre fue a preguntarme muy preocupada si yo estaba bien, le dije que si, que solo cansado. Incluso el idiota de Zeke me fue a ver, solo le dije que había bebido mucho y por eso los ojos hinchados. Una vez solo lloré de bronca, me había humillado a mi mismo de la manera más miserable, quería morirme, no despertarme más. No podía conciliar el sueño pensando en si Levi le contaría a Mikasa, si le mostraría ese deplorable video. Destruí nuestra valiosa amistad por una puta paja.

Ya eran más de las doce de la noche cuando recibí un mensaje por whatsapp. Era el primo de mi amiga, con miedo lo abrí.

"Ven mañana a las cinco, Mikasa no va a estar, más te vale que seas puntual, cerdo".

Abrí mis ojos y parpadeé un poco, confundido, ¿esperanzado?

"Se lo has dicho?", consulté helado del susto, aunque lo normal hubiera sido que Mikasa me llamara si algo como eso hubiera sucedido ¿no?

"Aún, no. No vayas a faltar porque lo hago. Ojalá tengas pesadillas, depravado".

No sé qué carajos quería Levi, pero le daría hasta mis bolas en bandeja con tal de que no dijera nada. Sonreí, aliviado, terriblemente aliviado y al fin pude cerrar los ojos y dormir.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	3. El cerdo que ama los castigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Nuevo capítulo de este fic tan extraño pero parece que les gusta, cierto? Una disculpa por la demora, pero es fin de mes y trabajo, sorry. Bueno, ahora sí las cosas se van a poner espesas. Solo les pido que en este punto dejen sus prejuicios de lado, porque van a pasar muchas cosas que podrían tildarse de bizarras. Que se yo, no me miren a mi, es culpa de los personajes que se manejan como quieren.
> 
> A pesar de todo espero que lo disfruten. Me sorprendió lo mucho que se rieron con el capítulo pasado, jaja. ¿Se rerirán con este? Sepan que los amo, hago esto por pura diversión (los mexicanes dirán que me mamé), para entretenerles en esta cuarentena y para que que aprendan que siempre hay mundos y universos diferentes donde existen colores para cada gusto aunque esos gustos sean extrafalarios. Hasta el próximo lunes, amores!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, de su obra Shingeki no Kyojin. La trama, las personalidades y lo que acontece en la historia sí es de mi invención. Prohibido cualquier tipo de adaptación, sepan que esta historia se encuentra con sus derechos de copy rigth protegidos a través del servicio pago de Safe Creative (pueden googlearlo), así que eviten problemas legales y no copien, ni hagan plagio, confíen en su propia creatividad.
> 
> Advertencias: Parafilias, parcialismo, situaciones incómodas, humillación CONSENTIDA (aquí aunque Eren ponga de excusa que está amenazado, en realidad lo está haciendo por propia voluntad y créanme, lo disfruta muchísimo), palabras vulgares, maltratos verbales, insultos variopintos, dirty talk, abuso descarado del OoC (personalidades fuera de las canon), y muchas otras sorpresas que pueden ser desagradables para personas sensibles, LEER CON PRECAUCIÓN Y DISCRECIÓN. Lime, situaciones R18, fin.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_"Es el deber del alma para ser fiel a sus propios deseos._ **

**_Debe abandonarse a su pasión dominante"._ **

**_Rebecca West_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Desde que abrí mis ojos en la mañana que no pude pensar en otra cosa que en la reunión que iba a tener con Levi. ¿Qué me pediría? Estúpido no soy. Bueno, no tanto, considerando que me pillaron en plena masturbación con ropa sudada, pero fuera de eso me funcionan muy bien las neuronas para poder anticiparme a lo que va a venir.

¿Qué escenarios son posibles? Bueno, puede extorsionarme, de hecho me inclino por esto en primer lugar, por eso guardé mis cuatrocientos dólares de mis ahorros en la billetera, le diré que tengo trescientos, porque si tiro toda la carne al asador y luego me pide más no tendré como subir. Puedo ofrecerle mis servicios para tener ventajas frente a otros postulantes en los portales de trabajo, por ejemplo. Creo que no la tendré fácil, pero solo tengo que poner mis pensamientos en frío. El segundo escenario es que me de una paliza. Puedo sentir los poros de mi piel erizándose de solo imaginar eso. Tendré que aguantármelo, pero no puedo dejar que me rompa ningún diente. Por otro lado, por muy rudo que sea no deja de ser un enano flacucho, podría amenazarlo yo, digo soy más alto, más grande, estoy seguro que no se lo esperaría. El problema es que si lo lastimo le contará todo a Mikasa, incluso pensé que si ella se entera podríamos superarlo, pero jamás me perdonará si le hago algo a su primo. Bien, aunque pudiera imponerme no es una opción defenderme o pegarle. Luego está la peor de todas, que me ponga una denuncia, con ese video en su poder tengo todo en contra.

Suspiré y me tiré de espaldas en mi cama. Ya no tenía sentido seguir haciéndome la cabeza, porque me iba a agarrar un síncope y de seguro me iba a dar un accidente cerebro vascular y adiós a la vida. Carajo, ando bastante dramático últimamente. De pronto recordé que Levi fuma, tal vez podría llevarle una o dos cajetillas de esos cigarros mentolados que le gustan, como para empezar con el pie derecho la charla. Sí, puede ser una buena idea, tal vez funcione como atenuante.

Me doy un baño antes de salir. Me pongo el atuendo más decente que tengo y me peino de la mejor manera que puedo. Es hora del encuentro con el diablo. Informo a mi madre que saldré y no sé si me quedaré en casa de Mikasa o de Reiner, un amigo de la facultad que también vive solo y al que podría ir a pedirle un poco de asesoramiento, claro que jamás, NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA, confesaré que soy yo el del problema, puedo decir que es mi hermano, total no lo conoce. Lo siento Zeke, por todas las veces que me hiciste cuidar a Mateo.

El viaje es ameno, me pongo mis auriculares bluetooth y voy escuchando un poco de música rock, clásicos del año 2000. Me sirve como distracción pero solo hasta que llego a la puerta del edificio. Para entonces estoy transpirando, aunque es una tarde no muy cálida y no estoy con mucha ropa encima, me tiemblan los dedos pero finalmente junto la determinación suficiente para apretar el 6to B. Abro mi boca para anunciarme pero no hace falta de inmediato suena la alarma de la puerta indicándome que ya puedo ingresar.

¿Puedo fingir un desmayo? No sé, tal vez eso haga que él no sea tan duro conmigo. Llego hasta la puerta del departamento más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado y tal como el día anterior se abre, es obvio que me estuvo esperando, no decimos nada, me está observando de manera seria, bueno, él siempre está serio. Hace un ademán con el brazo para invitarme a pasar. Joder, siento que mis latidos duplican la velocidad y titubeo antes de ingresar, ¡joder! Voy a entrar y me va a golpear, ¡voy a entrar y me va a dar un vergazo!

—¿Vas a entrar o qué? —Me apura.

Retrocedo un paso, bravo, yo solo me estoy entregando porque ya se ha dado cuenta que estoy cagado de miedo. Sin embargo arquea una ceja y me mira de arriba a abajo con notable aburrimiento.

—O entras o cierro la puerta y te jodes.

Ya ven, la persuasión es lo suyo. Me apuro a ingresar y una vez adentro me alejo rápido siempre intentando no darle la espalda. Levi cierra la puerta lentamente sin dejar de tirarme dagas envenenadas con sus ojos y pone el seguro. Jo. La única opción para salir de ese lugar es tirarme por el balcón, ¿por qué estoy pensando todas esas tonterías? Soy más grande, soy más fuerte, soy más grande, soy más fuerte.

—Ven aquí —Me ordena mientras camina hacia a los sillones del living y se sienta en el más grande, al medio y cruza las piernas.

Un poco más repuesto voy donde él e intento sentarme en una silla al frente suyo.

—No. Los gusanos pervertidos donde pertenecen, al suelo —Lo miro sorprendido—. Al suelo —repite mientras mueve su mano y apunta con el índice hacia abajo.

No estoy muy seguro así que me siento sobre mis piernas y lo miro desde ahí. Parece como si estuviera pensando y a la vez destruyéndome con la mirada.

—B-bueno, hi-

—¡Cállate, cerdo! No te cité para que tuviéramos un diálogo. Vas a escucharme con mucha atención y vas a responder cuando yo te diga que puedes hacerlo. Ahora, vamos a dejar bien clara la situación. Eres un sucio depravado con gustos bien raros y asquerosos, lo cual me jode bastante, pero me jode más el echo de que no sé qué le habrás hecho a mi prima durante todo este tiempo —Quiero responder, defenderme, pero prefiero dejar que me autorice, no quiero cabrearlo más—. ¿Desde cuando tienes este tipo de fetiches inmundos? Responde.

—Desde... desde que llegaste tú.

Enarca una ceja y saca un cigarro y lo enciende sin dejar de acosarme con su horrible forma de mirar.

—A ver si lo entiendo, dices que antes de que yo viniera aquí ¿tú no hacías estas porquerías? —Niego y le da una calada honda a su cigarro—. Pon la mano que no tengo cenicero, ya sabes, como ayer.

Le obedezco. Mierda, me estoy sintiendo un poco caliente, ¿qué está mal conmigo?

—Y además de oler mi sudor, ¿qué otras cochinadas haces? Responde.

—Solo eso.

—¡No mientas, basura!

—No lo hago, es la verdad.

—Yo que sé, eres un pervertido, no se puede confiar en gente como tu. Ayer casi te doy la peor paliza de tu vida y te pusiste duro, ¿eres masoquista acaso?

—No lo sé.

—Quítate la ropa.

Siento que se me baja la presión. ¡Dios mío, perdón por no ir a misa desde mi comunión, juro que dejaré mis ahorros para la iglesia, pero por favor, sálvame!

—¡Que te desnudes, cerdo! ¡Ahora!

Le señalo las cenizas en mi mano derecha.

—Hazlo como quieras y no se te ocurra tirar nada de lo que tienes en tu asquerosa mano de puerco.

Es un infierno quitarme la remera, menos mal y me he bañado... ¡No! ¿Cómo es que me importa lo que esta persona piense de mi? Lo logro sin derramar las cenizas luego de hacer más o menos una contorsión. Luego me tengo que poner de pie para quitarme el cinto y dejar caer mis pantalones, me ayudo con los pies para quitarme las zapatillas, quedo en medias y bóxers.

—Dije desnúdate —repite mordiendo las palabras y con visible irritación.

Ay, carajo. Solo espero que no me vaya a querer meter alguna cosa por el culo, porque no, ¡no! Me levanto de nuevo, siento el rostro caliente, de seguro estoy rojo, maldita sea, me siento tan humillado. Deslizo mi ropa interior, sintiéndome desfallecer, el tipo está mirándome la entrepierna con total desparpajo. ¿Qué puede ser peor? Por supuesto, peor sería que tenga una erección como la de estos momentos. Me quito las medias y vuelvo a sentarme sobre mis piernas.

Levi descruzó las piernas y las volvió a cruzar para el lado contrario, siguió mirándome de esa forma despectiva mientras terminaba su cigarro, yo me consumía en los nervios mientras esperaba su veredicto.

—Oh, ¿eso es todo? Pues a mi me daría vergüenza mostrar tan poca cosa —dijo con esa voz grave y taciturna que lo caracterizaba tanto y a mí me sacó de onda, es decir ¿qué?—. ¿Te sientes orgulloso de tu miserable pene?

—Es mayor al pro-promedio —Traté de defenderme, en verdad me había molestado que hablara tan despectivamente de esa parte de mi cuerpo.

Oigan, tengo suficiente autocrítica y sé que hay hombres mejores dotados, pero el tamaño nunca fue un problema en ninguna de mis relaciones anteriores, esporádicas o serias, siendo honesto me sentí ofendido, yo no tengo la culpa que a este tipejo se lo hayan cogido penes tipo Hulk.

—¿Al promedio según quién? ¿La convención mundial de fanáticos del maní? Oooowww, ¿tu ego se siente herido porque me pareces lamentable? No me importa si mi comentario te deprime, tu pene es una mierda.

—M-mi tamaño está bien.

Levi enarcó una ceja y miró detenidamente mi entrepierna de nuevo, mientras fumaba con parsimonia, sentí mi cara arder al igual que mi pecho porque ¡vamos! No me iba a hacer sentir mal con eso, no se lo iba a permitir.

—¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

—Ninguna se ha quejado.

—Has tenido suerte, supongo. Pero no creas que por tener una carita medio linda el resto de las deficiencias puede ser compensada.

—Yo no teng-

—¿Te pedí que me explicaras algo? —dijo subiendo el tono de voz y me quedé mudo de inmediato—. Cállate, cerdo, cuando yo te diga que me puedes hablar lo harás, sino te quedas bien mudo. Tienes un pene de mierda y hay personas que se conforman con poco para tu suerte, además mírate, podrías rasurarte un poco, oh, lo había olvidado que te gustan esas inmundicias de los malos olores, ¿cierto?

—No, yo-

—¿Estás sordo o qué? ¿No te acabo de decir que no me hables a menos que yo te lo permita? —La vena de su frente comenzó a hincharse y decidí por mi propio bien que sería mejor quedarme callado, ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarlo agaché mi cabeza y me concentré en el piso.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a mi y el corazón se me aceleró de inmediato y no, no estoy hablando de que Levi me gustara, al contrario estaba asustado, asustado de que sacara su navaja y me la clavara en algún lugar, por ejemplo.

—Eres una escoria —Tomó una bocanada de humo y me jaló del cabello con brutalidad hacia arriba para luego echármelo todo en el rostro haciéndome toser—. Menudo pervertido me he topado, apuesto a que si te diera un calzón usado mío no podrías resistir las ganas de pajearte incluso delante mío, ¿estoy en lo cierto, cerdo?

Apreté los dientes sin saber si contestarle o no, porque no me había dicho si podía hacerlo.

—Contesta, *mecha corta.

—E-es p-probable.

—Ya veo, entonces ¿estamos de acuerdo en que debería molerte a palos ahora mismo así escarmientas?

—N-no, no, por fa-favor.

—Mírate temblando como un puto chihuahua, ¿tienes miedo, pervertido? No hace falta que contestes, es obvio. Ahora, trágate las cenizas, ya que la basura tiene que ir con la basura, ¿cierto?

Escupió sobre lo que le quedaba de su cigarro como había echo el día anterior y lo arrojó en mi mano. Tome una bocanada de aire y me lo tragué. No fumo, no tolero el olor a cigarrillo, así que imagínense tragarse esa mierda. Pero quería terminar cuanto antes, no tenía opción a negarme después de todo. Nuevamente sentí ganas de vomitar pero me las aguante, me salivaba la boca y seguía ese persistente sabor a cenizas sucias, un asco.

—Parece que no lo estás disfrutando, tendré que darte otra cosa entonces. Levanta tus brazos y te quedas así.

Se fue y volvió con un rollo de servilletas de papel, arrancó una y la dobló en varias partes, luego la pasó por mis axilas y sentí algo de cosquillas pero lo resistí. Una vez que hizo eso me la mostró, estaba un poco húmeda.

—A ti te gusta el sudor, entonces esto debe ser un manjar, abre y cómetela.

Negué con mi cabeza, sintiendo que me iba a poner a vomitar ahí mismo, Levi miró mi entrepierna que estaba completamente muerta y luego me miró a mí.

—Así que no funciona con tu sudor —Luego arrancó otra servilleta y metió su mano debajo de su camisa, mostrándome como se limpiaba las axilas con energía. Sus fantásticas axilas sin pelo, luego me mostró el resultado—. ¿Y ésta? ¿Te la comerías?

Abrí mi boca de inmediato, de repente había olvidado todo, la situación, el hecho de que Levi podía hacerme papilla en cualquier momento, solo quería su sudor y si no me apuraba iba a secarse, lo quería cuánto antes. Pero no me dio con el gusto, se alejó unos pasos mirándome con una expresión que no sabría descifrar, no sé si seguía enojado, estaba asqueado o me tenía miedo, yo solo quería la maldita servilleta.

—P-por favor —Carajo.

Le rogué. Pero él solo sacó su encendedor y me mostró como quemaba ese tesoro delante de mis narices. Supongo que vio mi rostro decepcionado porque largó un solo bufido cargado de burla.

—¡Fenómeno! Ni de chiste te daré mi sudor, vigilaré como un águila cada vez que lave mi ropa, pero tú nunca, nunca más vas a tener acceso a eso. Y por supuesto aunque muera calcinado en el verano, cada vez que esté aquí mis axilas estarán bien tapadas. Ow, ¿qué sucede, *mechita? ¿Te has puesto triste?

—V-véndemelo.

—¿Qué? Habla claro.

—Puedo pagarte por... lo que sea que quieras darme, por favor, pagaré bien.

—¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar por un poco de asquerosa transpiración? Eres repugnante.

—Pagaré lo que me pidas, por favor, con-considéralo —dije agachando la cabeza.

—No tienes suficiente para pagar lo que yo merezco, así que te puedes ir olvidando. Sin embargo... si tan desesperado estás —habló con lentitud mientras se acercaba de nuevo hacia mí con aires de suficiencia, mirándome desde arriba con soberbia—, ¿estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que te pida? Responde.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, ya a esas alturas respiraba agitado y titubé antes de seguir su orden lo que hizo que me ganara que me zamarreara la cabeza con rudeza.

—¡Que respondas, pito chico!

—N-no lo sé.

—¡Ugh! Qué aburrido, olvídalo entonces.

—¡No! E... está bien, haré cualquier cosa, ¿me darás tu sudor?

Levi me dedicó una mirada tan fría que con facilidad podría crear icebergs de la nada.

—Te voy a dar lo que crea que mereces, cerdo. Ahora, abre la boca, ábrela ya o te arrancaré los malditos pelos de tu cabeza.

Yo no sé si tendría fuerza física suficiente para enfrentarme a Levi, no lo parecía pero cuando apretaba mi garganta o me tiraba del cabello yo no podía defenderme, ¿no podía? Bueno, tal vez pudiera, pero si hacía algo para defenderme él me delataría, ¿cierto?, y por otra parte yo no quería perder la posibilidad de ver sus axilas de nuevo o probar su delicioso sudor. Me relajé ante su agarre y abrí mi boca todo lo que pude, mi cara mirando hacia el techo por la forma en que él me tiraba del pelo.

Puso su rostro sobre el mío, a una distancia de unos veinte o treinta centímetros y me observó desde ahí un buen rato mientras yo tragaba la saliva que se me iba acumulando en la boca. Entonces hizo el sonido que precede a un escupitajo, se detuvo unos segundos mientas yo lo miraba asustado, pero no cerré mis fauces. Si tenía que hacer eso para demostrarle lo serio que iba mi pedido, lo haría.

Dejó caer una buena cantidad de su saliva dentro de mi embocadura, pude sentir lo tibia que estaba y me quedé sin saber si me lo tragaba o qué hacía.

—No lo tragues, saboréalo bien, campeón —Me ordenó con una muy sutil sonrisa de victoria.

Oh, entonces... a él le place darme órdenes. Me soltó el cabello y yo seguí con la boca abierta y enderecé mi cuello.

—Cierra, pero no te lo tragues, ya te lo dije, saboréalo, no será mi sudor, pero bueno, es casi lo mismo ¿no?

No, no lo era. Pero me gustó, después de todo en un simple beso también hay intercambio de fluidos, además había alguna especie de cosa divertida en esto que estábamos haciendo y yo estaba de nuevo super excitado, quise acariciarme un poco disimuladamente pero no me dejó.

—Te arrancaré todas las uñas si llegas a tocarte, animal. ¿Sigues con eso en la boca? Muéstrame.

Tenía demasiada saliva acumulada así que casi no puedo enseñárselo sin babearme en el proceso, hizo un mohín de desagrado y finamente me pidió que me lo tragara.

—Bueno, ya estoy harto de tu cara de pervertido. Vístete de una vez, ya no quiero sentir lástima por tu patética verga.

Prendió otro cigarrillo y se relajó en el sillón. Luego me miró cuando me estaba poniendo el bóxer.

—No, sin ropa interior —Esta vez no demoré tanto en obedecer, dejé mis interiores a un costado y me vestí con el resto—. Ahora, dobla esa inmundicia que usas de calzón y déjalo sobre la mesa. Mañana me vas a traer toda tu ropa interior, ¿has escuchado, cerdo?

—¿Toda?

—No me hagas repetir, trae un cenicero, ¿o quieres tragarte las cenizas de nuevo?

Fui corriendo y le traje un cuenco que puse frente a él en la mesita ratona.

—Tú dijiste que harías cualquier cosa, bueno, me vas a traer todos tus calzones mugrientos, serán míos a partir de ahora. No usarás nada debajo de cualquier pantalón que te pongas. Claro que puedes mentirme y hacerlo de todas formas, de manera que te voy a dar una orden muy específica y más te vale que la cumplas, o te olvidas para siempre de que sea tan tolerante. A cualquier hora, en cualquier momento o lugar me vas a mandar una foto de tu pene de mierda y más te vale que no tengas los interiores puestos, cada vez que te ordene que me lo muestres tendrás cinco segundos para mandar una foto, si no lo haces mandaré el vídeo de tu vergüenza... a Jean.

Lo miré completamente desconcertado.

—Oh, sí, ya sé toda la historia entre ustedes, él se encargará de desparramar el chisme, estoy seguro. Así que ya sabes, cinco segundos, cerdo. Ahora vete.

—M-mañana...

—Oh, eso, te mandaré un mensaje cuando Mikasa se vaya.

—Pe-pero tengo clases en la un-

—¡No es mi jodido problema! Dijiste cualquier cosa, así que shu, shu, vete de una vez que me molestas —Dijo mientras sacudía su mano dándome a entender que quería que me retirara—. Momento, quédate ahí un minuto que acabo de recordar algo.

Se acercó hasta mi y lo miré intrigado. ¡PLAF! Una sonora bofetada me dio vuelta la cara mientras me arrancaba un gemido de dolor. Carajo, tendrá la mano pequeña pero es bien pesada. No llegó a lastimarme, pero con seguridad me dejó el moflete rojo, lo miré asustado.

—Eso es por haberte pajeado con mi ropa a espaldas mía.

No esperé que me lo repitiera y me fui rápido. Solo cuando tomé el transporte de regreso, ya lejos de su influencia y su presencia intimidante, al fin mi cerebro pudo razonar con más coherencia. ¿Qué carajo había aceptado? Al final nunca arreglé lo del maldito vídeo, bueno, ya veré más adelante si puedo sacarle el celular.

¿Saben que es muy curioso? Estoy contento. Me cago en la mierda.

Levi me escribió a las seis de la mañana y me pidió una foto de mi entrepierna, me había acostado con un pantalón pijama que tengo que está impecable porque yo nunca uso pantalones, mi hermano se rió al verme usándolo en la cena. La foto llegó al segundo 7, lo que me va a valer un severo castigo según él. Para qué les voy a mentir, me emociona bastante que me quiera hacer alguna maldad. A estas alturas ya no voy a evaluar nada, si era un gay de clóset, si soy bisexual, si estoy bien jodido de la cabeza, que más da. Solo sé que este juego (no sé como llamarlo) me fascina.

Estaba en la universidad cuando me volvió a escribir, justo en medio de una clase muy importante sobre diseño web. Tuve que abandonarla e ir al departamento, sentía la adrenalina invadirme imaginándome si esta vez podría ver sus axilas, o si me escupiría de nuevo y ¡joder! Que lo estaba deseando. Pero grande fue mi decepción cuando al llegar me abrió la puerta Mika.

—Eren, ¿qué raro verte un miércoles por la mañana por aquí? ¿No tuviste clases?

—Oh, eso, no, la suspendieron el profe está enfermo, ¿tú no tenías clases?

—Iba a reunirme con Annie pero le surgió algo, vendrá por la tarde, tenemos un proyecto que presentar para rendir el final de Zoología III.

Ingresé, Levi estaba en la cocina picando algunas verduras y ya de verlo sentí que se me aflojaban las rodillas.

—Hola —saludé con miedo y él solo cabeceó como respuesta.

—¿Viniste a visitar a Levi?

Me quedé en blanco ante su pregunta, porque ¡vamos! ¿Ella no sabía nada o sí? Dudé unos segundos y al final me sobrepuse.

—Bueno, la semana pasada no pude descargar todos los drivers en la portátil de Levi así que, pensé en hacerlo ahora que tuve un espacio.

Mi móvil sonó con un mensaje, de él: "Manda foto, ya". Tragué saliva y ¿cómo se supone que lo haría si Mikasa estaba mirándome?

—Oh, muero de sed, ¿me traes jugo, porfa?

—Claro.

Joder. Apenas se dirigió a la cocina estiré hacia adelante el cinturón de mi pantalón y saqué la foto. Carajo, este tipo quería verme morir de un infarto.

Nada memorable sucedió hasta el almuerzo. Levi había echo unas verduras gratinadas con salsa blanca y queso. Mikasa eligió una película en Netflix. Ella estaba sentada en la cabecera, a su derecha su primo y a su izquierda yo, es decir lo tenía al frente.

Eligió una del Estudio Ghibli, "La chica que saltaba a través del tiempo". La trama era más o menos interesante pero mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo y no supe si sería prudente leerlo o no, no me había fijado si Levi había tomado el suyo. Volvió a vibrar y lo saqué para leerlo, casi se me cae la mandíbula al piso.

"Jálatela, aquí en la mesa y cuando acabes quiero una foto de tu mano con tu semen".

"Hazlo ahora".

Quedé en blanco, literal. Disimuladamente lo miré suplicándole que no me hiciera eso, el muy desgraciado sonrió con burla y me mandó un nuevo mensaje.

"Tienes diez minutos antes de que mande el vídeo a Jean. Disfrútalo, cerdo".

Me quedé pensando cómo carajos haría tal hazaña, ¡por todos los dioses, Mikasa estaba a mi lado! Me incliné hacia adelante, tapando con mi remera la parte frontal de mi pantalón, ¿realmente iba a hacerlo? Pero es que no había forma que se me pusiera dura en esta situación. Desprendí mi pantalón y metí mi mano debajo de la remera para sacar a mi pene con el mayor sigilo posible.

—¿Quieren postre? —preguntó Mikasa y yo casi caigo muerto por segunda vez en ese día.

—Claro, Mika hizo flan de leche condensada —dijo su primo, bastante relajado—. ¿A ti te gusta?

—S-sí.

—Pausen la película, voy a servir, ya vuelvo.

Apenas se retiró de la mesa le susurré a Levi.

—N-no, no pu-puedo.

—N-no e-es m-mi pro-problema —Me respondió con burla al imitar mi tartamudeo—. Ocho minutos y descontando.

—Carajo.

—Solo porque soy bueno tal vez te ayude, solo un poco, y no te acostumbres.

Levantó su brazo derecho, había una leve aureola de humedad en su remera roja y yo me quedé mirándolo.

—Hace calor y está bastante húmedo aquí —dijo para luego frotar dos de sus dedos de la mano contraria contra su axila.

Se agradece el material, me endurecí de inmediato mientras escuchaba a Mikasa manipular los platos en la cocina, me mordí el labio inferior para evitar sonidos vergonzosos, mientras mi mano izquierda se movía a velocidad. Levi me miraba con seriedad pero sin quitar sus ojos de mi rostro y les digo, es algo realmente sexy cuando te miran así mientras te lo jalas.

—¿Eren, quieres con crema? —preguntó Mikasa desde la cocina.

—Sssí.

—¿Levi?

—A mí siempre me gusta con crema —Pude saborear cada una de sus palabras mientras seguía mirándome con seriedad.

Con esos dedos que seguían masajeando su axila, pescó el borde de la manga de su remera y comenzó a bajarla. Joder, iba a mostrármela, iba a poder verla, tuve que aspirar para que la saliva no se me cayera de la boca. Levi hizo una mueca de asco.

—Apúrate, imbécil.

batí el récord de todas las pajas habidas y por haber, lo juro, aún estaba acabando cuando Mikasa puso el plato con el flan frente a mí.

—Eren, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Mikasa porque no sé qué cara habré tenido.

—Mmm, nño, ca-calambre.

—Ya, levántate y presiona la planta del pie sobre el piso, pasará antes.

—No, ya, ya pasa, ya —expliqué mientras largaba una honda exhalación.

—Es que has estado muy estresado últimamente, cariño —Trató de reconfortarme mientras apretaba mi brazo más cercano.

—Sí, así es —Probé el flan, estaba exquisito.

Fue una jodida mierda, pero aproveché de sacar la foto cuando Mikasa conversaba con su primo sobre historia japonesa relacionada con la película, no tenía idea de lo que hablaban. Me limpié con la servilleta de papel que tenía a un costado del plato y con el mayor disimulo guardé mi pene. Luego de un buen rato Mika fue al baño y recién pude ordenar mi pantalón.

—Ya vete, cerdo —Me ordenó Levi y eso hice, inventé alguna excusa y me largué.

Por la tarde hizo que le mandara con un mensajero en moto un bolso con toda mi ropa interior. Luego de eso no me contactó en tres días, solo me dijo que ni me apareciera por el departamento, incluso tuve que rechazar una invitación de Mika a una noche de cerveza y vídeo juegos, ese hombre es el diablo.

Recién al cuarto día me envió un mensaje, diciéndome que me esperaba en un concurrido café de la zona. Que fuera puntual y estuviera allí a las siete de la tarde, ya estaba transpirando de miedo imaginándome las cosas que este sujeto me pediría hacer. ¡Dios! No me la iba a jalar en ese lugar. Pero es que negarse estaba fuera de discusión.

Me pidió una foto de mi entrepierna cuando iba de camino al café, afortunadamente había tomado un taxi y pude maniobrar para que el chofer no se diera cuenta, ¿qué obsesión tenía con eso de mirarme las bolas a cada rato? Momento, yo no sabía si Levi era gay, ese día en el bar no parecía interesado en Nifa, aunque ella es hermosa y se desvivía por llamar su atención, entonces... Tal vez debería averiguar eso con Mikasa.

Cuando llegué él ya estaba en una mesa esperándome, leía un libro sobre budismo y ni siquiera se molestó en saludarme o levantar la mirada de su texto, solo me dijo con un apático tono de voz.

—Mocachino, sin azúcar, extra crema, frío y un cupcake de velvet rojo, ahora.

—Claro, hola, por cierto.

—Ahora.

Me dirigí al mostrador y le ordené su bebida, no sé cómo puede tomar esa mierda fría y sin azúcar. Bueno, a mi me gusta su sudor, no soy quién para juzgar. Yo me pedí un café de leche con azúcar. Volví con el pedido, estaba bastante lleno porque es un lugar muy popular, me senté al frente, después de todo las mesas son pequeñas. Cerró su libro y se fijó bien que todo estuviera en orden. Luego agarró su vaso y bebió, recién entonces me miró.

—Escucha bien, cerdo, vas a quitarme las medias, porque me hace calor y me apetece y vas a doblarlas con diligencia y las dejarás encima de tu café,

—¿A-ahora? —Miré a mi alrededor, estaba demasiado concurrido, la mesa donde estábamos ni siquiera estaba contra una pared, si me agachaba todos iban a notarlo, incluso hasta podrían pensar que soy alguna clase de per... oh, bueno, lo soy.

Le dio un pequeño mordisco a su panecillo y siguió leyendo como si nada, mientras yo pensaba cómo iba a llevar a cabo semejante hazaña.

—¿Podrías, por favor, subir tu pie a mi falda? —Levi enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas finas, ¿por qué carajo son tan finas?, y me miró mal.

—No —Y volvió su mirada al libro, corrió la siguiente hoja y bebió del mocachino.

—¿Por favor? Te lo suplico —dije en voz baja y puse mi mejor expresión de cachorro en apuros, yo sé lo que hago, he conseguido muchas cosas con esa arma.

—Si vas a suplicar deberás hacerlo mejor —dijo mientras mordía el panecillo y seguía leyendo.

¡Argh! Este tipo era desquiciante, pero yo era inteligente solo tenía que poner a andar mis neuronas. Él quería que suplique, de acuerdo, lo haría.

—Sé que no merezco que me ayudes, porque soy un... insignificante gus-

—Cerdo, eres un completo cerdo pervertido de mierda.

—Claro, porque soy un... completo cerdo pervertido de mierda, pero te lo suplico, por favor Levi, ¿puedes ayudarme?

—No.

Muy bien, tenía que pensar otra cosa, suplicar no me estaba ayudando y además la gente que pasaba cerca nuestro me echaba miradas raras, yo estaba muy estresado y se notaba. Bebí un sorbo de mi vaso y se me ocurrió una brillante idea. Sin levantar la mirada y hablando en voz baja le confesé una cosa.

—Hace un par de noches, tuve un sueño muy intrigante.

—No me interesa escuchar sobre tus sueños depravados —Sin embargo desobedecí deliberadamente y continué mi confesión.

—Estabas en mi cama solo con tu ropa interior negra y muy sudado, ah, de solo recordarlo me hace sentir... caliente.

—Cállate.

—Con tus brazos arriba podía ver muy bien tus-

Subió uno de sus pies a mi falda y con poca delicadeza lo asentó en uno de mis muslos, nuestras miradas se encontraron brevemente, estaba cabreado, pero estoy seguro que no me pegaría en este lugar.

—Voy a castigarte muy duro, cerdo.

¡Ah! Estoy duro, me sofoco pensando en qué será lo próximo que va a pedirme.

—Hazlo de una vez.

Con el mayor disimulo posible le quité uno de los mocasines que llevaba puestos y noté que llevaba puestos zoquetes, zoquetes de lycra negros, de hombre claro está. Pero de solo ver esa delgada tela acariciando su piel blanca empecé a perder la cabeza, más aún cuando al tocar la zona de sus dedos noté que estaba un poco húmeda. Juro que me hubiera arrodillado a chuparle los pies, sino fuera que con seguridad nos hubieran llevado presos a ambos por exhibicionistas. Aunque, un pie no es tan obsceno, ¿o sí?

Deslicé la media y toqué entre sus dedos sintiéndome más y más caliente, pero me golpeó la pierna con su otro talón y dolió bastante, lo miré sorprendido.

—Limítate a hacer lo que te ordené, cerdo. Y no creas que vas a salir impune de esto, me las vas a pagar.

Le coloqué el mocasín y bajó su pie para luego subir el otro. Repetí la acción. Al fin tenía sus dos medias, las doblé mirando alrededor cada tanto, creo que un par de chicas a mi derecha se dieron cuenta de algo, pero seguí cumpliendo y los puse sobre mi vaso con tapa. Lo miré. Sus ojos ardían en furia.

—Vas a meterte una de las medias a la boca y te vas a quedar así la próxima media hora. Disfruta tu caldo de gérmenes, mechita.

Con el rostro ardiendo me metí la media a la boca, a pesar de ser delgada quedaba grande, pero pude meterla toda. Al levantar la cabeza un señor que tenía dos vasos en sus manos me miraba asombrado, se giró y se fue. Era tan malditamente incómodo, allí con mi boca llena y frente a Levi que seguía bebiendo, terminando su panecillo y leyendo como si yo no existiera. Al menos podía chupar la media en mi boca, pero prefiero el sudor sobre el algodón, de todas maneras sentí más gusto a plástico que otra cosa. Una vez que dio por finalizada su lectura y faltando 5 minutos para cumplir con la orden, Levi estiró su espalda y llamó a un mesero.

—Disculpe, ¿hacen cheese cake aquí?

—Sí, señor.

—Ah, quisiera una rebanada, oh y un té con limón.

Yo transpiraba de la verguenza mientras apretaba mi boca y miraba hacia abajo.

—Hey, *Docer, ¿qué vas a pedir tú?

El mesero me miró de una manera un tanto rara y yo no podía hablar con esa cosa en la boca por lo que negué con la cabeza.

—Anda, no seas tímido, yo te invito, elige lo que quieras, ¿puede sugerirle alguna tarta no tan dulce a mi querido amigo?

—Claro, tenemos Struddel de manzanas, es muy suave y tiene canela, también Lemon pie o la famosa tarta de ricota que es nuestra especialidad.

joder, yo no sabía qué hacer, miraba al mesero mientras mi frente se perlaba de sudor, hice lo único que se me ocurría levantar la mano con el dedo índice arriba como indiciando la primera opción.

—¿Struddel?

Asentí.

—¿Algo para tomar?

Negué. El mesero se fue. Levi tenía una sutil sonrisa malvada y yo suspiré.

—Cuando vuelva el chico vas a dejar la media en una servilleta, frente a sus ojos y le agradecerás por el serivicio, o me levantaré, me iré y solo verás mis axilas en tus mugrosos sueños de pervertido.

Yo suplicaba que el hombre no regresara, que se tropezara en el camino, que se incendiara la cafetería, pero claramente nada de eso sucedió. Mientras el hombre dejaba los platos frente a nosotros, tomé una servilleta y saqué le zoquete de mi boca, lleno de saliva, no podía ser de otra manera y la dejé a un costado, cuando miré al tipo tenía la cara desfigurada en una mueca de espanto. Terminó de servir todo con rapidez.

—Muchas gracias —dije mirándolo y él solo asintió para salir como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Bien hecho, cerdo, ahora, cómetelo todo, deja una buena propina y... puedes quedarte con mis medias.

Me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si yo fuera un perro y se fue. Supongo que podría haberme levantado e irme, no había manera que él supiera si yo cumplía o no, pero ¿y si lo sabía? Tal vez tuviera algún conocido ahí, OK, estaba pensando demasiado. Comí todo, deje una buena propina y me fui con sus zoquetes en mis bolsillos y una novedad, podía desobedecerle y recibir un castigo era también muy estimulante.

.

By Luna de Acero.-

Glosario:

*Mecha corta - *Mechita: Es un apodo que usa Levi para humillar a Eren, haciendo referencia a que su pene es pequeño o corto.

*Docer: Es una anagrama de cerdo XD


	4. Un pacto indecente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Nuevo capítulo, se supone que solo eran tres, así que no sé hasta cuando seguiré subiendo, supongo que hasta que me canse (?) Para todos los que estuvieron esperando, espero les guste la nueva entrega. No tengo mucho para agregar, ahora si van a tener lo que andaban pidiendo, cerdos, jaja. Yo soy la cerda mayor y a mucha honra.
> 
> Por cierto, me sorprendió la cantidad de personas que pidieron un ambiente "más romántico", esta historia no va de romance, no sé si lo notaron jaja, como sea son mis amores, mis lectores mimados, mis seguidores, los que siempre están brindándome apoyo y esto es ficción así que... why not? NO LES PROMETO NADA, veremos cómo se va desarrollando esto, por lo pronto dejaré que haya un poco de sentimientos a ver si las fieras se calman.
> 
> Por cierto: LEAN LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, después no me salgan con que no sabíano no les ha gustado algo.
> 
> Anyway, disfruten, amores.-
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.
> 
> Advertencias: Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), contenido sexual explícito, lemon, sexo, roles dominantes y sumisos, y ya sé que varios están sonriendo muy complacidos, yo también. Por cierto el lemon es Fari (Farlan x Levi), porque yolo, fin del comunicado.-

**.**

**.**

**_"Sufrimos demasiado por lo poco que nos falta,_ **

**_y gozamos poco de lo mucho que tenemos."_ **

**_William Shakespeare_ **

**_._ **

**.**

Pasó una semana hasta que Mikasa organizó una salida, ya para entonces era notable que andaban en algo con el cara de caballo, cómplices, sentados juntos y hablándose al oído, riéndose de vaya uno a saber. Igual y no me molestó tanto como la actitud de Levi, que además de haberme ignorado una semana completa estaba en un rincón, alejado del grupo conversando animadamente con un tipo rubio, escuálido y con un corte de cabello que lo hacía ver como un pollo mojado. Me parece genial que le gusten los hombres, ¡pero qué mal gusto tiene!

Y miren quién vino a hablarme ahora. Sí, Nifa, no estoy muy interesado, solo quería irme a la mierda de ahí. De pronto se me ocurrió una excelente idea, de todas maneras yo tenía mi copia de la llave del departamento de Mikasa, tanto ella como el idiota de su primo estaban ocupados, podría ir y ver si conseguía por ahí algún premio que pudiera usar para satisfacerme. No se hable más.

—Mika, me voy, estoy un poco cansado, la semana que viene rindo un final y-

—¿Qué? Es sábado por la noche, Jaeger —interrumpió el idiota de Jean, cómo si alguien le hubiera pedido su opinión—, ¿quién en su sano juicio estudia un sábado por la noche? ¡No jodas!

—Owww, no te vayas, Eren —Pidió Nifa agarrándome un brazo y refregando sus tetas de paso. Es una chica hermosa, pero para ser honestos me jodió un poco que me ignorara la última vez y de verdad me urge ir a husmear en casa de Mikasa, Levi me prohibió ir si él no me lo pedía, pero ahora no está allí, técnicamente no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla.

—Se llama "ser responsable". Lo siento, Nifa, otro día quedamos —dije poniéndome de pie.

Saludé al resto, tomé mi chaqueta y me fui, al pasar cerca de la barra noté por primera vez a Levi sonriendo, con amplitud, mostrando algunos dientes mientras el cara de gallo desnutrido le sobaba una rodilla con confianza. Que se vaya al infierno, enano del demonio. Subí al auto y enfilé al departamento, esta vez fui más precavido y dejé el auto estacionado dos cuadras antes en una intersección oscura, no quería que lo notaran en el estacionamiento del edificio o se darían cuenta que yo había ido allí y no tendría excusa para decir nada, no me preocupé de la seguridad porque toda la zona está llena de cámaras y la delincuencia es mínima. Ya ven que uno con el tiempo se vuelve más astuto. Luego me fui a lo mío. Subí por las escaleras que a esa hora estaban desiertas, no fuera que algún vecino me viera en el ascensor y luego me delatara, no podía correr ese riesgo.

Llegué perfectamente a mi destino, ingresé y no prendí las luces, de todas maneras conocía el lugar como la palma de mi mano, primero recorrí el lavadero, para mi mala suerte había poca ropa secándose (toda limpia, nótese mi decepción), el lavarropas vacío, por lo que me dirigí a la habitación de Levi. Prendí entonces la linterna de mi móvil y me puse a revisar, para mi mala suerte que todo estaba impecable, nada debajo de la cama, ninguna ropa tirada o revuelta, ¡maldita sea con este hombre tan limpio! Suspiré exasperado, a lo mejor podría oler dentro de sus zapatillas, no era lo más apetecible pero no me iba a ir de allí sin obtener algo. Me puse a revisar los cajones de su mesa de noche antes de ir al placard a buscar las zapatillas ¿y a qué no saben con lo que me encontré? Claro, no lo saben. Levi tenía un dildo ahí dentro (sí, sé cómo se llaman, duh, he usado algunos con mis ex parejas en algún momento, a veces es divertido).

Mi mente se puso a trabajar a toda marcha, lo normal, además venía de una semana entera esperando por una puta orden, ni siquiera me pidió una foto de mi entrepierna, nada, solo indiferencia absoluta. Si algo me caga bastante es que me ignoren. Pero volviendo a mi situación, tomé el dildo y lo acerqué a mi rostro solo para certificar que efectivamente estaba hiper mega limpio... pero bueno, eso había estado dentro de Levi, ¿no? me mordí el labio inferior y sentí una corriente de calor desparramándose por mi cuerpo, estaba a punto de prenderlo y hacerme una paja monumental mientras me imaginaba "cosas", pero de repente escuché como sonaba la cerradura del departamento y se me fue el alma a los pies.

Dejé el dildo en su lugar y cerré a medias el cajón mientras miraba donde meterme, rogué que fuera Mikasa pero por las voces y la risa me di cuenta que no. Era Levi, él y alguien más, prendieron la luz del living justo cuando intentaba salir de la habitación hacia el baño y me quedé a mitad de la salida sin saber si avanzar o retroceder, cuando los escuché dirigiéndose hacia mi... tuve que retroceder. Miré la habitación, Levi tiene un sommier así que imposible ir debajo de la cama (además es un lugar muy incómodo y donde te pueden descubrir fácilmente), la única opción posible era el placar. El problema es que yo mido un metro ochenta y tres, y la cosa esa con suerte llega al metro cincuenta, tampoco es como si pudiera tirarme por la ventana o convertirme en un perchero, de manera que hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho, me metí en ese placar, agradezco que soy delgado, aunque apenas pude cerrar la puerta, no me pregunten cómo hice para caber, extraños son los caminos del señor sobre todo si están muriéndose del susto en el proceso, solo digamos que de alguna milagrosa manera me puse en cuclillas debajo del sector donde se colgaba la ropa, pisando un montón de zapatos que estaban en el piso del mueble y me quedé ahí bien quieto. No les puedo explicar la adrenalina que sentía, porque una cosa era que Levi me descubriera, lo cual ya era bastante malo, pero que además me descubriera él y otra persona que vaya uno a saber quién era... ya con dos testigos podían hacerme una denuncia por acoso, por qué se yo, no quería pensar, estaba a un paso de cagarme entero.

Ingresaron a la habitación riéndose cómplices, despacio, sin ser demasiado escandalosos, vi por la rendija de la puerta que prendían la luz y luego la apagaban otra vez.

—Nooo, apágala —Escuché que pedía Levi y agradecí a todos los dioses, aunque con luz o sin luz cualquiera que abriera la puerta me encontraría.

Empecé a escuchar ruidos de besos, susurros calientes y suspiros ahogados, ¡carajo! Iban a coger, lo cual me parecía pésimo, quiero decir, Levi se levantó a cualquier fulano de un antro y lo trajo directo al departamento, ¿tan urgido está por coger acaso? ¿Y qué si Mikasa viene? ¡Qué falta de respeto! Los ruidos se hicieron más intensos y alguno de ellos dijo "Sshhh", ¿acaso Mikasa también había regresado con ellos? Esto solo se ponía peor y peor.

—Ahí, ahí, ¡uf!

—¡Qué rico estás!

Sentí ruido de cintos desprendiéndose, manos, ropa siendo jalada y más jadeos, sé que debería estar agradeciendo a mi suerte que aún no me descubrieran pero no podía quedarme ahí y no mirar al menos con quién estaba haciendo todas esas cochinadas. Sigilosamente empujé la puerta del placar, solo un poquitito para poder ver por la rendija, pero entre que la habitación estaba a oscuras y ellos estaban aún contra la pared, mucho no se podía ver. Ah, no, si vi, es ese rubio insulso, ahí se sacó la remera, ¿no les digo? Un flaco escuálido, porque hasta "Peter, el anguila", debe tener mejor cuerpo. Pude apreciar las blancas manos de Levi acariciándole la espalda, mientras este tipo lo apretaba contra la pared. Más besos y jadeos se desparramaron por el lugar, el tipo le bajó los pantalones a Levi, al menos eso parecía desde mi ángulo, y comenzó a manosearlo descaradamente mientras el enano se deshacía en gemidos pequeños, agudos... que me pusieron duro, mientras evaluaba si sería buena idea pajearme o no, seguí escuchando su marranería.

—¿Así? ¿Te gusta así, cierto?

—¡Jo-joder, ah! Hazme acabar, ah. ¡Ah!

¿Ya? Así que Levi era precoz, las cosas que uno se entera.

—¡Ah, Far! ¡Fuck! ¡AH!

Escuché un sonido bastante acuoso y una risa apagada de ese tipejo rubio, les apuesto que ni siquiera es rubio naturalmente. ¿Far? ¿Qué clase de nombre de mierda es ese?

Luego pasaron de inmediato a la cama, Levi se puso en cuatro con la cabeza hacia donde yo estaba, igual y no se veía gran cosa. Ese tipo sacó un condón y casi se me salen los ojos al ver que era fluorescente, puta madre, ¿existen condones fluorescentes? Ah, no la tiene TAN grande, yo estoy mejor que esa mediocridad. Observé que escupía a alguna parte y luego se la metió sin decir agua va, Levi se retorció y no creo que haya sido de gusto, quiero decir, ni siquiera le había preparado bien el culo, eso debe haber dolido, sin embargo sus gemidos de placer posteriores daban por tierra mis teorías. Ah, lo estaba gozando en grande, ¿tal vez le gustara el dolor? Después de todo Levi era un poco violento. Mordió su remera mientras levantaba sus caderas para que le diera más duro ¡y cómo le daba! Sentía sus caderas chocando con una enorme fuerza, daría cualquier cosa por poder ver el culo de Levi en estos momentos. Quise masturbarme pero en esa posición era imposible, el pantalón no me bajaría, además no era prudente, tendría que aguantarme, puta mierda.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta mi verga?

—¡Sí, sí, la amo, joder! ¡Ah!

Bueno, por lo visto el tipo no era muy creativo con el dirty talk. Igual y que facilote era Levi, se levantaba un tipo en un bar por primera vez y ya en la primera volteada le estaba diciendo que amaba su verga, en fin. Ahí estuvieron un buen rato, dale que dale, después lo giró sobre la cama y se le fue encima como chancho al maíz, y hubo más besos y chupetones y ruidos obscenos.

—¡Ah, Far, a-acabo! —Anunció Levi en un agudo que me dio escalofríos, en un buen sentido, les digo tiene una voz que seduce, apuesto que en su ADN debe tener vestigios de sirenas.

—Sí, sí, hazlo, mi amor.

¿Mi amor? Ah, ya entendí, estos dos deben estar super ultra ebrios, por eso dicen tantas idioteces, Levi lejos está de ser una persona amorosa o tierna. Largó un gritito y luego jadeó casi por un minuto entero, el tipo dejó de moverse, supongo que para dejarlo disfrutar. Ahora que lo pienso... de veras es precoz, es decir, como mucho debían haber pasado ¿qué? ¿Quince minutos desde la primera vez que anunció que acababa y ya lo había hecho de nuevo? Eso si que es velocidad.

Al poco rato ya estaba el rubio otra vez empuje y empuje y Levi retorciéndose como una babosa en sal… Ahora que lo pienso mejor es la primera vez que veo a dos hombres follar, que asco, bueno, al menos por el rubio que le tuve que ver toda su inmundicia, Levi por otro lado, es lindo el hijo de puta. Además tanto ejercicio de seguro lo estaba haciendo sudar, sentí verdadera envidia de ese desgraciado, más cuando el enano subía los brazos, ¡carajo! Comencé a babearme de solo imaginar el primer plano que tendría de sus fabulosas axilas.

—¡Más fuerte, ah!

¿Más fuerte? A este paso le iba a dejar su agujero como un cráter. Las piernas de Levi son cortas y claro, no es muy alto, pero vieran que lindos músculos tiene, es blanco y está todo marcado. El rubio se agachó y comenzó a devorarle las tetillas, Levi se tapó la boca con ambas manos porque al parecer eso lo volvía loco. Ahora que me doy cuenta Levi es pasivo, sorpresas te da la vida, no sé por qué, pero saber ese detalle me puso un poco feliz, yo podría llenarle su agujero y darle aún más duro, digo, eso es lo que le gusta ¿no?

El tipo salió de su interior y se fue a su entrepierna para mamársela, o eso parecía porque Levi se apoyó en sus codos y perdí un poco la visión, adentro del mueble había un calor de los mil infiernos y yo transpiraba como loco, el flequillo se me pegaba a la frente por el sudor y estaba más que incómodo.

—¡Ngh! ¡Ah, Farlan! ¡Dios! A-acabo, ¡ngh!

¿Otra vez? ¿Pero qué? Esto es demasiado extraño, ¿tal vez tomó viagra? Yo no usé nunca, no sé si incluso con viagra un hombre puede acabar tantas veces, pero de algo estoy seguro, definitivamente esto NO es normal.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Carajo!

—Mmm, estás delicioso —El rubio se irguió de nuevo relamiéndose, ¡iaaack! Asco amigo, tragarse semen, no gracias.

—Estoy hecho polvo, ¡ah! ¿Te falta mucho?

—Un poco más, date vuelta.

Y ahí lo tuvo contra la cama, bum, bum, bum, ¿y adivinen qué? Acabó de nuevo. Yo creo que está mintiendo o tiene algún problema sexual muy serio. Finalmente el rubio se vino mientras hacía unas caras que daban risa, creo que tanto tiempo de estar en la oscuridad mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado un poco. Ahí se dieron un par de besos, el tipo se levantó y se sacó el preservativo y ya no vi más porque cerré la puerta y me quedé bien quietito.

Vi luz, al parecer habían prendido el velador de la mesa de noche.

—Te extrañé, bombón —dijo melosamente el rubio.

—Demoraste bastante.

—Estaba trabajando, amor.

—Ya, bájale a la miel, ¿quieres?

—No te hagas el arisco, te conozco, bien.

Se besuquearon un rato y susurraron algunas estupideces más.

—Iré a bañarme, ¿me prestas una toalla?

Se me heló hasta la médula, pero al parecer Levi tenía las toallas en el otro mueble de cajones frente a la cama.

—¿Te bañas conmigo?

—No, Mikasa puede venir en cualquier momento, apúrate que también quiero darme una ducha, ¡ah!

—Iré a buscar agua.

—Fíjate en el refrigerador, en la puerta hay botellas, trae dos.

—Sí, amo.

Levi caminó por aquí y por allá y luego hubo un gran silencio, yo no sabía si arriesgarme a salir o no, preferí esperar. Me dieron ganas de mear, puta mierda.

—Carajo…

—Aquí tienes —Sentí la voz del rubio—. Ya regreso.

Y se fue, supongo que a bañarse, rogué a todos los dioses que Levi se fuera a algún lado, pero el ruido sobre la cama me indicó que no era así. Escuché como prendía un cigarrillo y abría la ventana. Habrán pasado cinco minutos pero para mí fue como una eternidad, tal vez fueron diez, no tenía puta idea. Y luego, mi celular vibró, lo tomé con cuidado y miré, un mensaje de Levi: “Manda foto, cerdo”. Traté de maniobrar como pude, ¿saben lo que sucedió? Se me cayó el puto celular, no me culpen, tenía las manos como gelatina y estaba todo amortiguado de tanto estar encerrado. Tres segundos después la puerta del placar se abrió con fuerza y achiné los ojos debido a la luz, que aunque era poca.

—¿Pero qué mierda? —dijo Levi que estaba denudo de la cintura para arriba y solo tenía un par de pantalones grises de algodón, el pelo revuelto y los pies descalzos.

Ya estoy muerto. Bien, bien muerto. Me va a matar, lo sé, hasta se me cruzó por la cabeza llamar al 911. ¿Ya conocen ese dicho que reza: Dios aprieta pero no ahorca? Levi estaba sorprendido, espantado a decir por su expresión y que entra el rubio por la puerta, a Dios gracias secándose el cabello con lo que no me vio.

—El agua estaba malditamente caliente —Levi me cerró la puerta en las narices—. Ya te dejé el baño caliente, amor.

—¿Sabes? Creo que sería mejor que te fueras.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque Mikasa acaba de escribirme —habló Levi mientras caminaba hacia él y yo rogaba por todos los dioses que no se fuera, porque una vez que el rubio espagueti ese se fuera, ya sentía a los hombres de color bailando para mi funeral, ¿debería llamar a la policía?--. Está viniendo, no quiero que te encuentre aquí.

—Pero dijiste que podía quedarme a dormir, no haré ruido, amor, me iré mañana temprano, ella ni va a escucharme, anda.

—¡Que no, carajo! A veces ella me viene a despertar.

—Pon seguro a la puerta.

—No tengo la llave, te llamaré un Uber.

—Oye, espera, ¿qué sucede contigo?

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Solo vete de una vez, que hayamos tenido sexo no significa que vamos a volver a salir, no te confundas.

—Ya no estamos en el pueblo, aquí es diferente, no tenemos que escondernos, hey-

—¡Vete, cabrón!

—Oye, cálmate —Le dijo con voz firme y yo sentía que me iba a agarrar un paro cardíaco, mejor llamaba a emergencias, porque de seguro Levi me iba a dar una paliza, ¡joder!—. Son las cuatro de la mañana, estoy malditamente cansado, solo te pido que me dejes dormir, no que te cases conmigo.

—No voy a tener una discusión contigo, te estoy pidiendo un auto, te vas ahora mismo.

—No me trates así, Levi. Yo no soy un condón que usas y tiras, yo también sufrí ¿sabes?

—No vamos a discutir.

—Me vas a escuchar, quieras o no.

Escuché sus pasos ofuscados yéndose hacia el comedor y el rubio salió por detrás. Hablaban fuerte pero sin llegar a los gritos, estuvieron un largo rato diciéndose cosas hasta que finalmente escuché la puerta frontal siendo azotada. Diosito, por favor, que haya sido Mikasa llegando.

La puerta del placar se abrió de nuevo y ahí estaba Levi hecho un demonio salido de los avernos, echando chispas y culebras por los ojos, la boca y las orejas, esta vez completamente vestido. Ay… no quiero perder dientes.

—Hijo de puta —dijo con una voz tan oscura que estuve a punto de mearme del susto—. Sal de ahí, escoria.

Salí. Arrastrándome como la rata que era, me temblaba tanto el cuerpo que no podía encontrar fuerza para ponerme de pie, vi como estrujaba sus puños y supe que no me iba a salvar con nada.

—Te voy a sacar todo la mierda.

Corrí, aunque sabía que probablemente la puerta estaba con llave, pero el miedo no entiende razones, me siguió por detrás y cuando estuvo a punto de agarrarme… Mikasa abrió la puerta.

—Oh, ¿Eren? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con una linda sonrisa y yo no sé qué cara tendría en ese momento, pero estaba tan feliz que no podía articular palabra.

—¿Puedes creer lo que hizo este cagón? —Empezó Levi mientras se acercaba con tranquilidad, y yo supe que me iba a arrojar al abismo, le diría todo, me expondría y nada podía hacer para evitarlo—. Vino a cagar al departamento.

Giré mi cabeza y lo miré sorprendido, mientras Mikasa abría sus ojos a su máxima expresión.

—Te recomiendo que no uses el baño, Mika —dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina—, este infame en vez de ir a su casa vino aquí a hacer sus necesidades y perfumó todo con su fétido hedor. Literalmente, es un cagón —Y al decirlo me miró de esa manera que sientes que te han tirado diez bombas nucleares al centro de los ojos.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Eren, ¿eso es… eso es cierto?

—Lo… ¡ejem! Lo siento, Mika, yo… me descompuse en… el bar.

—Ya veo, con razón saliste como alma que lleva el diablo —Luego echó a reír a carcajadas—. Me sorprendí mucho que te hayas negado a quedarte acompañando a Nifa, ¡pobre de ti! ¿Estás bien?

—Con toda la mierda que esparció debe haber bajado como dos kilos —Siguió Levi y yo me puse muy rojo.

—Les pido perdón, a ambos, de verdad, sepan disculparme.

—Qué tanto perdón y perdón, mañana te vienes con una buena barbacoa y nos cocinas algo digno, cerdo.

El aura negra de Levi envolvía todo y yo estaba petrificado en mi lugar, mientras que la buena de Mikasa se había tragado el cuento y seguía riéndose nerviosa.

—Bueno, yo, eh, m-me voy.

—La barbacoa, cerdo, de primera calidad —Advirtió Levi.

—Ya, primo, no seas tan cruel. No importa, Eren, a cualquiera le puede pasar, me alegra que al menos hayas podido resolverlo dignamente —Y luego volvió a reír y yo traté de acompañarla sin mucho éxito.

—Mañana yo… vendré.

—En serio, Eren, no hace falta —Insistió Mika.

—Hasta mañana —dije y me fui lo más rápido que pude. Las dos cuadras hasta el auto de mi padre me parecieron kilómetros.

Entré, me senté y me largué a llorar de los nervios mientras sentía que mi celular comenzaba a vibrar, era una llamada. No quería contestar pero eventualmente lo hice, no pude decir nada.

—Hola, hijo de puta, me las voy a cobrar todas y cada una, vas a conocer el infierno. Mañana trae la barbacoa a las doce, o te juro que tu video de mierda lo va a tener hasta el Discovery Channel, ¡CERDO!

Dormí muy mal esa noche, o mejor dicho las pocas horas que me acosté. Me levanté a las diez y fui a comprar la mejor carne de res de toda la ciudad, elegí lo mejor de lo mejor y compré una muy buena cantidad. Pagué casi una cuarta parte de mis ahorros y me fui al departamento. Con esto tenía que aplacar hasta la ira de Satán, pensé.

Mikasa estaba muy apenada que yo hubiera gastado tanto, aunque no sabía el precio podía imaginarlo, me ayudó a adobar la carne mientras Levi estaba poyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y desde ahí seguía tirándome dardos envenenados con sus ojos.

Tragué como pude la carne cuando estuvo lista porque tenía un nudo en el estómago que pensé me iba a salir una úlcera del estrés. Ya quería irme cuando Mikasa anunció que tenía una cita con Jean en un rato, puta vida.

—Bueno, iré a mi casa entonces —Anuncié.

—No te vayas —dijo Levi y Mikasa lo miró con curiosidad—, verás, Eren, conseguí unas horas cátedra en un colegio cercano.

—Es cierto, es su primer trabajo aquí —dijo Mika con una sonrisa espléndida—, fue la semana pasada.

—Debo presentar el proyecto escolar y tengo muchas dudas respecto a cómo usar Word y Power Point para hacer unas presentaciones, supongo que podrás ayudarme.

—Claro —respondí sintiendo que un sudor frío me bajaba por el medio de la espalda.

Las dos horas hasta que Mikasa se fue estuve al lado del enano del mal mientras fingía enseñarle lo que me había pedido en su portátil.

—Bueno, chicos, me voy —Anunció mi amiga que estaba bellísima como siempre, nos saludó a los dos y se fue.

Levi se puso de pie y puso llave y cerrojo por dentro. Ahora sí me llevó la huesuda. Me quedé quietito en la silla mientras el corazón bombeaba sangre a más no poder. Volvió y me miró con profundo desprecio, lo miré de regreso con terror.

—¿te gustó el espectáculo, cerdo? Pues ahora vas a tener que pagar por tu entrada, polizón. Desnúdate y al suelo.

Hice caso de inmediato. Fue hasta la cocina y trajo un *oflador, casi me largo a llorar.

—Ponte en cuatro, ahora.

Gimiendo en anticipación hice caso, rogando a todos los dioses que no me lo fuera a meter por el ano, pero no era eso lo que tenía en mente. Me dio un buen golpe en el trasero que me hizo ver las estrellas y me cubrí con una mano mientras lo miraba asustado.

—¡Quita la mano, cerdo! ¡Y agradece que no te baje todos los dientes!

Se los resumo, me dio por lo menos unos veinte azotes y les juro que nunca, nunca en toda mi miserable vida me hicieron arder el culo de esa manera. Yo sentía que me lo merecía, así que a pesar que chillé, me dejé hacer.

—¿A qué viniste anoche?, contesta, basura.

—Lo s-sientooo…

—¡Pervertido del demonio, depravado! Arrodíllate, ¡AHORA!

Se agachó hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a la misma altura y recién entonces levanté la mirada. ¡Ah! Pude ver la satisfacción reluciendo en el centro de sus ojos, como un demonio desplegando sus alas, un espectro dispuesto a hacerme iniquidades.

—¿Estás asustado, marica? —Asentí con los ojos llorosos y la barbilla temblorosa—. Encima de retorcido ¿también te gusta mirar?

—N-no, me a-asusté y m-me escondí, lo ju-juro.

Suspiró y tiró el oflador sobre el sillón, luego prendió un cigarro y ya saben a quién usó de cenicero. No dijo nada, caminó en círculos a mí alrededor y al fin se detuvo.

—Me estoy aburriendo de ti. Incluso cuando sé que mereces que te trate como un trozo de mierda, aún no entiendo que gano yo de todo esto —Continuó mientras no dejaba de doblegarme con ese simple gesto.

—Ha-aré lo que pidas.

—Ja, gran cosa —Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba aún más. Se acercó con movimientos calculados, esta vez con una mirada diferente, malvada y me agarró de la parte de atrás de la cabeza con fuerza para refregar mi rostro contra su muslo—. ¿Qué sucede, señor "yo haré todo lo que me pidas"? ¿Te asusta que te ordene que me la chupes?

Alejé mi cabeza lo que pude porque con su firme agarre no tenía mucha libertad de movimiento.

—¿Te vas a rendir tan rápido? Supongo que necesitas un poco de motivación, de acuerdo, aunque no te lo mereces, si te portas bien te daré una foto de una de mis axilas.

Y ahí estaba yo, el que se supone era heterosexual rindiéndose ante la orden más descabellada que otro hombre me hubiera dado, olvidando que el trasero me ardía como si tuviera brasas encendidas, solo porque podría tener una imagen del objeto de mis deseos más infames.

—Lo haré.

—Bien, entonces... —Miró alrededor como buscando algo y yo estaba por ponerme a temblar otra vez porque la verdad no sabía cómo mierda iba a enfrentar lo que había prometido hacer. "Piensa en su sudor, piensa en su sudor", intentaba darme ánimos.

Levi soltó mi cabello y se fue a su habitación, luego regresó con dos elementos que me pusieron un poco incómodo. Un par de medias de nylon estilo can can, de esas completas hasta arriba en la cintura, y una corbata negra. Tomó mis manos por detrás de mi espalda, como cuando te van a esposar cuando cometes un delito.

—O-oye...

—Ssshh —Me silenció sin explicación alguna y sentía como ataba mis muñecas con firmeza—. A ver, mueve —Me ordenó, tiré con fuerza pero lo cierto es que no podía hacer demasiado, solo subir o bajar apenas unos centímetros y nada más—. Perfecto, aprobó.

Luego vino por el frente y me miró un rato desde arriba, juro que sus ojos brillaban como si hubiera fuegos artificiales por dentro suyo, estaba emocionado era evidente y esa emoción era contagiosa porque enseguida sentí de nuevo todas las ganas de complacerlo. Bueno, debería prepararme para mi primera vez chupándosela a un tipo, miré su entrepierna, no se veía demasiado abultada, al menos podría olérsela, y ya de solo pensar en eso mi pene dio un pequeño espasmo dentro de mis pantalones, emocionado. Sin embargo Levi tomó la corbata negra y me la puso sobre los ojos a modo de antifaz, para bloquear mi visión. Moví la cabeza, no muy convencido.

—E-espera, ¿por qué... por qué así?

—Porque sí, ya no hagas preguntas estúpidas, de todas maneras voy a tener tu boca ocupada, a ver si eres útil para algo más que para decir idioteces. Escúchame, cerdo —Me comenzó a hablar de una lenta y calculada manera, aunque no estaba muy cómodo con las manos atadas y los ojos tapados, pero podía apreciar mejor los matices de su voz, verán tiene una poderosa, obscura y dura voz que te domina de inmediato—, vas a hacer exactamente lo que te ordene, no hagas ningún movimiento demás o te voy a castigar muy duro tanto que lo que le hice a tu trasero te parecerá una caricia, solo concéntrate y obedece. Si haces bien las cosas... te voy a dar esa foto que vas a disfrutar mucho.

Sentí como la adrenalina me recorría de punta a cabo en solo unos segundos y mi respiración se aceleró. Escuché como se desabrochaba los pantalones y el ruido del cierre de su bragueta descendiendo, hubo mucho más ruido de ropa cayendo y la verdad no podía entender que carajos estaba haciendo, es bastante duro esto de no poder moverme o mirar, pero a la vez que alguien tenga tanto control sobre mí... es en cierta forma muy estimulante.

—Muy bien, cerdo, quédate quieto y no te muevas —Volvió a tomarme con fuerza del cabello pero de la parte de la coronilla, les digo que cuando tiran de un pequeño sector duele bastante, de todas maneras no tiró como para que me hiciera ver estrellas, más bien era para indicarme que él llevaba el control y yo me rendí a eso.

Se tomaba su tiempo para hacer el siguiente movimiento y la ansiedad me estaba matando, pero él había dicho que no me moviera. Por supuesto estaba esperando que en cualquier momento me golpeara el rostro con su pene, o algo como así, pero no sucedió. Sentí como acercaba su cadera a mi rostro, tragué en seco, pero me mantuve firme e inmóvil, dispuesto a demostrarle que podía cumplir apropiadamente. Entonces empujó con su mano como para que yo bajara un poco mi cabeza y sin aviso previo me asentó toda su entrepierna en la cara, o parte de ella, no lo sé bien, con los ojos cerrados todo se vuelve confuso, de hecho no sentí nada similar a un pene, era como acolchado y algo sobresalía pero simplemente no era como una erección. Sin poder ver apropiadamente no pude saber qué mierda estaba haciendo, según lo que yo creo solo estaba restregando su entrepierna contra mi rostro, pero con la ropa interior puesta. Se sentía bastante sedoso, por lo que deduje que algodón no era, tal vez fueran esas prendas caladas que había visto antes. A mi mente se vino la imagen de Levi desnudo, sudado y con esa ropa interior indecente y se me puso como una roca al instante.

Mi nariz estaba restregando algo, él se refregaba de una manera muy lenta, suave, diría hasta erótica, a la vez que escuchaba un muy suave y sutil jadeo que me estaba volviendo loco, ¿cómo era posible que Levi hiciera esos sonidos? Me lo imaginaba sonrojado, excitado y la verdad me encantaba saber que yo estaba siendo parte de ese proceso. ¿Tal vez estuviera restregando sus bolas sobre mi nariz? No lo sé, pero el aroma de su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, a medida que se frotaba más y más contra mi rostro se sentía claramente un aroma almizclado, absolutamente apetecible, noté que su ropa interior se humedecía, no sé si por su propio líquido pre seminal o por el vapor de mi aliento, quería masturbarme, quería tocarme y quería probar el sabor de su humedad, no me importaba si era sudor (eso menos que menos, era mi elixir). Deslizó su mano por detrás de mi cabeza y apretó más mi rostro contra sí mismo. ¡Joder! ¿Dónde carajos tiene su pene? Abrí un poco mi boca, desesperado por probar lo que fuera que estuviera a mi alcance, ya estaba mareado e intoxicado con tanta estimulación, ¡mierda! ¡Levi se estaba frotando contra mi cara!

¿Tal vez tuviera un micro pene y le diera vergüenza? Era posible, ¿por eso me había vendado los ojos? No me importaba de todas maneras, solo quería probarlo, deslicé mi lengua para alcanzar lo que fuera y entonces me tomó con fuerza de cabello y zamarreó cabreado.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces, cerdo?! ¡Te dije quieto! Cierra tu asquerosa boca.

Hice caso, tiró de mi cabello cambiando el ángulo de mi rostro, obligándome a mirar hacia arriba pero no del todo, entonces prácticamente se sentó encima mío, solo que al parecer aún mantenía su peso en sus piernas, probablemente estuviera en puntas de pie, sentía el calor de sus suaves muslos a los costados de mi rostro, mientras se frotaba con más fuerza contra mi nariz, su ropa interior estaba definitivamente húmeda, probablemente fuera sudor y sólo Dios sabe lo muchísimo que me costó no comenzar a lamer y chupar. Su aroma era bastante fuerte, completamente agradable, aunque a esas alturas yo ya no confiaba ni en mí mismo. Pero no puedo definirlo de otro modo, me fascinaba.

Mi cara estaba quedando húmeda con tanto frote y frote y estaba tan caliente que sentía que me explotaría la verga ahí dentro de los pantalones. Ya no sabía cuántos minutos llevábamos en esa faena, pero Levi pasó de los jadeos suaves a claros gemidos, no era escandaloso, al contrario, escuchar su voz blanda y contaminada de lujuria era una delicia. Arriesgándome a que me golpeara giré un poco mi rostro y mordí parte de su muslo, muy cerca de la ingle, o al menos eso me pareció porque no veía nada. No solo no me regañó sino que lo sentí temblar y me permití seguir mordisqueando la zona mientras alternaba con leves succiones que fueron muy bien recibidas.

—M-más duro —Me ordenó en un agudo excitante, no pude evitar evocar esas mismas palabras que él había usado la noche anterior, ¿quería más duro? Yo le iba a enseñar mi propio estilo.

Chupé con ganas, mordí más fuerte, estaba seguro que esto le iba a dejar marcas, sin embargo él se tensó en éxtasis, giré al otro lado y repetí mi acción, en cierto momento, tiró de mi flequillo para frenar mis acciones y guió mi cabeza de nuevo a su entrepierna y choqué cierta parte con mi boca y nariz.

—Aquí, hazlo aquí —Pidió de una manera tan erótica que parecía más bien una súplica.

Abrí mi boca y lamí por la zona, sentí una leve protuberancia, muy pequeña la verdad pero estaba erecta, entonces... ¿tenía un pene diminuto? Jodido tipo, y después me decía a mí mecha corta. Igual en ese momento pensar claramente era una proeza. Lamí la zona sintiendo como se empapaba esa extraña, perturbadora y fantástica ropa interior que usaba, y una vez bastante húmedo coloqué mi boca alrededor de la pequeña protuberancia y succioné sin ser demasiado brusco. Entonces lo oí gemir profundo, su cuerpo temblaba y sus dos manos se asentaron sobre mi cabeza masajeando e incitándome a seguir. ¿Podría probar el sabor de su semen? Sentía una insana curiosidad, pero ya no iba a juzgarme por absolutamente nada solo me dejé llevar y que todo se fuera al mismísimo diablo.

Empujaba su coxis como si quisiera embestirme y yo succioné un poco más fuerte, arrancándole un gemido ronco y lacerante, yo ya no sé qué había ahí, porque no sentí nada como testículos o un pene, tampoco me importaba, solo quería saber si era capaz de hacerlo acabar, froté con mi lengua en círculos sobre ese lugar y Levi tembló, se sacudió y apretó más y más mi cabeza, por momentos me costaba respirar y su sabor me inundó la boca una buena cantidad de veces mientras sorbía, mordisqueaba y me frotaba también contra su sexo.

—¡Joder! ¡Ngh!

Disfruté de su respiración entrecortada, sus sonidos acuosos, lascivos, mi pene dolía, apretado en mis pantalones y llorando gotas gordas de líquido preseminal... Quería verlo, necesitaba hacerlo, pero no me lo permitiría, a ese idiota de anoche le dio tanto y a mí, solo esto. ¡Carajo que me molestaba! Y a la vez estaba tan excitado de hacer esto, había perdido la cordura, eso era seguro.

—¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Mierda!

Moví mi cabeza arriba y abajo, un lío de chupar, lamer y frotar a ciegas, completamente entregado y entonces lo sentí, una clara humedad, como si me hubieran orinado, pero no tan abundante, fueron unas pocas gotas que se deslizaron desde mis labios a mi barbilla, mientras Levi gemía alto y se tensaba completamente. Eso… ¿eso era su semen? Era demasiado ligero, casi como agua, aunque claramente no era agua.

—¡Mierda, mierda!

Lo sentí tiritar de puro placer y luego relajarse paulatinamente, se alejó empujándome con fuerza. Lo sentí recuperar su respiración y luego el ruido de ropas de nuevo, finalmente me quitó la venda al rato y recién pude enfocar con poca claridad.

—Mírate, todo empalmado como un animal en celo —dijo burlándose y luego pisó mi pene arrancándome un quejido—. Debería arrancarte esta sucia cosa, porque por lo visto te domina más que tu cerebro de mono.

Luego fue y trajo una tijera, supongo que vio mi expresión de espanto porque largó una carcajada sin gracia.

—No te mueras de un infarto, cerdo, solo voy a liberarte.

Cortó las medias y automáticamente sentí un gran alivio, tenía mis muñecas profundamente marcadas en un rojo muy fuerte, me las refregué sintiendo el dolor de la circulación volviendo a restablecerse. Sí que era sádico para estas cosas. Necesitaba aliviarme pero me apuntó con las tijeras.

—Ni sueñes en jalártela.

—Oh, va-vamos, Levi, por favor, no es justo —refunfuñé muy bajo.

—¿No es justo? Yo te diré qué no es justo, que un depravado como tú vaya a encerrarse a mi habitación para ver como follo, ¿y yo venía solo, qué? ¿Me ibas a atacar mientras estaba durmiendo? Me das asco.

—Eso dices, pero me haces todas estas cosas, también lo disfrutas, ¡no lo niegues!

Enarcó una ceja ante mi rebeldía y me miró como un psicópata.

—¿Quién podría disfrutar de ver a una mierda como tú doblegándose como un gusano, eh?

—¡¿Entonces por qué lo haces?! —Continué rebelándome, porque yo era el único admitiendo que esto era placentero, ¿por qué él no quería admitirlo también?

—La verdad no lo sé, tal vez solo estoy un poco aburrido.

—No mientas, también te gusta, nadie en su sano juicio haría estas cosas a otro solo por aburrimiento.

—No te creas la gran cosa, cerdo, puedo prescindir de ti en cualquier momento, ya ves que tengo con quien divertirme de todas maneras.

—Si es así ¿entonces por qué no dejas de martirizarme de una vez? —¿Han visto como cuando me cabreo solo dijo tonterías?

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, de todas maneras esto ya se estaba yendo a la mierda y además yo no gano nada con esto —Tomó su móvil y lo sacó de su bolsillo, se acercó para mostrarme—. Aquí está el vídeo de tu vergüenza, lo borraré así dejas de joderme la vida, eso si puedes ir olvidándote de agarrar alguna ropa mía, no quiero tener que ver contigo excepto para saludarnos formalmente delante de Mikasa, ¿has entendido? No quieras contactarme, escribirme, ni pedirme absolutamente nada, porque en el momento que lo hagas te bajaré los dientes, es el único aviso que te daré. Aquí vamos...

Lo tomé de la muñeca y de inmediato tiró de ella para librarse dedicándome esa mirada furibunda a la que ya me tenía acostumbrado cuando estábamos a solas.

—¡¿Qué haces, cerdo?! No te sientas con la libertad de tocarme, ¿no era esto lo que querías? Bien, entonces serás libre de culpa y cargo, pervertido maldito. Pero que no te vea yo husmeando en la ropa sucia de Mikasa o la mía porque se te termina todo el crédito.

—E-entiendo. Espera, por favor.

—¿Qué carajos quieres que espere?

Agaché la cabeza y me arrodillé ante él, créanlo o no, yo mismo me doblegué y acepté mi destino sin necesidad de una orden. Levi seguía con el celular en la mano y noté que estaba sorprendido de mi actitud, hasta yo mismo lo estaba. Pero qué puedo decirles, simplemente no quería que las cosas terminaran así entre nosotros, no quería renunciar a su sudor, a sus axilas, a su maltrato. Joder, ¿qué tan trastornado puedo estar? No lo sé, tampoco quiero saberlo.

—Sé que no merezco que ni siquiera me tengas consideración —Le dije con una voz que parecía fragmentarse más a cada segundo—, no merezco que ni siquiera me tengas en cuenta, soy un pervertido, soy de lo más bajo que existe, pero no quiero perder la posibilidad de... sentir tu aroma así que... está bien, yo te voy a obedecer, haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, por muy vergonzosa o detestable que sea, siempre que me dejes... bueno, ya sabes, aceptaré cualquier cosa sea un premio o un castigo, no volveré a quejarme ni a pedirte que admitas nada. Así que, te lo suplico Levi, poderoso y fuerte Levi… que sigas dándome órdenes.

Se quedó en silencio un largo rato, yo no levanté mi cabeza, si lo hacía estaba seguro que él hubiera dudado.

—Sí seguimos con esto, eso significa que no borraré el video, que te voy a tener bien agarrado de las bolas para el resto del viaje, y quien sabe, tal vez me ponga más cruel y sádico de lo que fui hasta ahora, ¿realmente vas a aceptar eso, Eren?

La adrenalina en mi cuerpo se disparó como la tinta de un calamar en el agua, me aguijoneó y llegó hasta los rincones más apartados de mi anatomía, mis manos temblaban por lo que las puse sobre mis muslos, mientras se me hacía difícil respirar, pero era exactamente esa sensación la que deseaba con tanto fervor. Ser su esclavo, ponerme en el escalafón más servil de todos, solo para él. Era la primera vez desde que me había pillado, que me llamaba por mi nombre estando a solas, y que me parta un rayo, me había encantado.

—Sí.

—Tú sí que eres retorcido.

—Lo soy, pero también quiero que me recompenses además de castigarme, por fa-favor.

Lo miré suplicándole con mis ojos y él entendió perfectamente el mensaje.

—Ya veo, entonces ¿te entregarás a mí y harás absolutamente cualquier cosa que te pida?

—Si las recompensas lo valen, lo haré.

—Miren nada más cuanto descaro, voy a tener que disciplinarte bien, cerdo, tu no vas a exigir nada, seré yo quien te digo lo que debes hacer, ¿has entendido?

—Sí.

—Entonces, creo que tenemos un pacto.

Hincó una rodilla frente a mí para que nuestras cabezas quedaran a la misma altura, me agarró con firmeza de la mandíbula y acercó su boca hacia la mía para besarme de una manera voraz, y mientras yo no podía creer que nuestra lenguas se estaban enredando de una manera grotesca y fogosa, mi erección explotó ante ese simple roce sellando el pacto más diabólico que yo pudiera haber aceptado alguna vez.

.

By Luna de Acero.-

GLOSARIO

*Oflador: Palo de amasar.


	5. ¿Me gusta o no me gusta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.
> 
> ¿Quién diría que iba a actualizar esta historia? Pues si, la actualizo y les cuento algo, el próximo capítulo es el último. Las cosas se ponen aún más intensas y prometo un lemon muy poco convencional para el capítulo final. Este no tiene, pero no se preocupen, algo me dice que igual lo van a disfrutar y lo van a apreciar.
> 
> Hace un buen tiempo que no escribo sobre este fic, así que les refresco las memorias, aquí se tratan temas sobre fetiches, parafilias no muy comunes, porque mi idea era hacer algo diferente a lo habitual y además contado en primera persona que es bastante difícil de mantener esa voz, espero les guste y se diviertan un rato que para eso es. A pesar de que no tiene mucho romance, le tengo un afecto especial a esta historia, hay una manera muy retorcida en la que los personajes se relacionan y eso me gusta, Eren cada vez aceptando más lo que disfruta y su rol de sumiso.
> 
> Si les gusta este capítulo, les voy a pedir que tengan a bien dejarme un mensajito, un kudo, un review y por favor que me digan, ¿qué esperan para la próxima y última actualización? Si bien ya tengo en mente lo que quiero hacer, me gustaría escuchar sus sugerencias y quien sabe, tal vez aplique alguna. Bien, los dejo, besitos estelares!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.
> 
> Advertencias: Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), contenido sexual explícito, lime, sexo, roles dominantes y sumisos, fetiches, tratos rudos, lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, contenido sensible.

**.**

**.**

_**" Todo en la vida trata sobre el sexo, excepto el sexo.** _

_**El sexo trata sobre el poder".** _

_**Oscar Wilde** _

**_._ **

**.**

A Levi se le había ocurrido que fuéramos a dar una vuelta por el parque, claro que yo desnudo y con un sobre todo encima como única prenda, además de las medias y las zapatillas. Me puse anteojos de sol, pero con el calor que hacía llamaba demasiado la atención, claro que desobedecer no era una opción. Me pidió que me sentara en un banco y esperara ahí. No puedo explicarles la vergüenza que sentía porque el lugar estaba lleno de gente que me miraba como si fuera un depravado, aunque lo era, esto iba mucho más allá de los límites que estaba dispuesto a infringir, era mediodía ¡por todos los cielos!

Él tenía una musculosa negra y un pantalón blanco corto de esos que se usan para correr. Yo estaba hecho sopa dentro del caluroso sobretodo, el muy hijo de puta se sentó en un banco frente a donde yo estaba y sacó su celular, a los pocos segundos el mío vibró, me mandó un mensaje con una orden: "Mastúrbate hasta correrte". ¿Cómo carajos quería que hiciera eso? Levantó sus brazos para apoyarlos en el respaldo del banco, asegurándose que yo pudiera apreciar sus axilas desde esa posición. Sin duda que no podía evitar excitarme con semejante vista, pero no había manera que yo me masturbara sin que se notara, incluso si metía mis manos a los bolsillos.

Estudié todas las maneras posibles y no, ya tenía varios observándome y cuchicheando, si se daban cuenta llamarían a la policía. ¿Podría engañarlo? Traté de hacerle creer que lo estaba haciendo y luego de unos minutos le mandé un mensaje de que ya estaba hecho, no podía aguantar un minuto más de humillación. Me indicó que volviéramos al departamento. Demás está decir que Mikasa no estaba en casa.

Me quitó el sobretodo apenas entramos y además de transpiración no había nada más.

—No lo hiciste —me acusó con mirada seria.

—Lo intenté, pero en serio, Levi, ¡me iban a llevar preso!

—¿Debería castigarte?

—Pe-pero yo cumplí —traté de defenderme mientras mi corazón se aceleraba, ya veía esa expresión de maldad que tenía y con seguridad estaría elucubrando alguna cosa tétrica para ponerme a prueba.

—No cumpliste del todo.

—En todo caso no fallé del todo —seguí defendiéndome y Levi relajó su semblante como evaluando lo siguiente que debería suceder.

—Entonces, voy a darte una recompensa, pero con gusto a castigo.

Tragué en seco y lo miré con algo de miedo, me hizo señas para que levantara una silla y la llevara a su habitación. Me sorprende como es que hemos llegado a este nivel de servilismo, que yo no le cuestiono ninguna orden, que voy detrás de él como un perrito faldero mendigando su atención. ¡Qué pervertido soy! Me pongo caliente de saber que tengo toda su atención para mi.

—Desnúdate —Me ordenó con firmeza a la vez que cerraba la puerta con seguro.

Ni dudé en obedecerle a la vez que sentía a todo mi cuerpo ponerse más y más caliente. Sacó un par de cintos de su placard y entonces no pude evitar tragar en seco, solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera darme un par de golpes con ellos porque de seguro no iba a aguantar. Notó, complacido, que miraba los lazos de cuero entre sus manos y los estrujó con calculada intención.

—¿Tienes miedo, cerdito? —Asentí por toda respuesta y él se me acercó aún más—. Pues no parece, o al menos a tu verga no le avergüenza ponerse dura a pesar del miedo. Bueno, pero ya sabemos que eres un pervertido después de todo.

Dejó los cuatro cintos que había sacado sobre la cama y acomodó la silla cerca de la misma, luego buscó una toalla negra, grande mullida, la colocó sobre el asiento de la misma y me indicó con las manos que me sentara. Tenía a mi corazón latiendo a toda marcha, la adrenalina era insoportable sentía que me hervía la sangre. Tomó uno de los cintos y amarró mi muñeca derecha contra uno de los barrales de la silla del respaldar (tenía 4 barrotes sobre el mismo) el que estaba más cercano, no era algo incómodo pero siempre me ponía de los nervios cuando decidía inmovilizarme.

—¿Duele? —Preguntó mirando su obra.

—No.

—Trata de zafarte, con fuerza, a ver.

Lo intenté, pero era imposible, Levi mostró una expresión calmada, no era una sonrisa, pero estaba complacido. Amarró mi otra muñeca del mismo modo y luego se arrodilló.

—No te alegres tan pronto, no voy a chupártela —Soltó con burla y amarró mi tobillo a la pata de la silla, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro—. Bien, intenta moverte ahora.

Realmente puse empeño, pero no se podía, tal vez apenas podía arrastrar la silla haciendo un gran esfuerzo, noté un brillo inusual en sus ojos, una emoción insana, normalmente parecía hacer las cosas con desprecio, un desprecio que era claramente dedicado a mi persona, sin embargo ahora parecía estar ansioso, alegre.

Tocó mi vientre con lentitud casi se sentía como si fuera una caricia, sus falanges escalando por mi torso desnudo y mi respiración aumentando gradualmente de velocidad.

—Necesito un par de cosas, así que... ya vuelvo, por cierto, no te muevas —lo último lo dijo con una expresión diabólica, era obvio que no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera.

Me dejó un rato larguísimo solo, supongo que forma parte de su plan de hacerme sufrir aunque estoy sentado, no es incómodo, menos con la toalla a modo de almohadón, solo que sería horrible que alguien llegara (como Mikasa) y me viera ahí atado y desnudo. Si lo pensaba mejor ya me estaba acostumbrando a que Levi me viera en cueros, al principio me daba mucha vergüenza, pero ahora... creo que disfruto un poco cuando me presta atención, a veces me mira de una manera tan inexpresiva que es imposible adivinar lo que puede estar pensando. Vaya, él tiene razón, soy un pervertido con todas las letras.

Sentí sus pasos volviendo presurosos, revolvió en sus cajones aquí y allá y finalmente cerró la puerta, pasó delante mío y casi me da un infarto, estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, por instinto intenté levantar las manos, claramente era imposible, pero sin dudas me excité de manera instantánea, cerró las cortinas del cuarto, prendió el aire acondicionado y luego puso otra silla frente adonde yo estaba atado. Sin dudas estaba contento, se notaba en su semblante, su energía. Miró mi entrepierna con desaprobación y luego clavó sus ojos de hielo en los míos.

—Cerdo, realmente no tienes ni un poco de control sobre ese lamentable pedazo de carne que te cuelga entre las piernas, ¿eh? Como sea. Abre la boca.

Obedecí, metió un calcetín suyo, enrollado, de color negro y luego me puso una gruesa cinta plateada sobre los labios. Era incómodo, pero no tenía opción, luego tomó una especie de gomilla de hule o algo como eso y sin miramientos la enrolló en la base de mi pene con dos vueltas firmes, envolviendo también mis bolas, el ajuste era molesto aunque soportable, solo esperaba que no me dejara con eso puesto por mucho tiempo.

—¿Duele?

Primero negué pero luego encogí los hombros, la verdad es que me distraía tener su torso desnudo tan cerca, él notó esto y se aproximó aún más, deberían escuchar lo fuerte que me palpitaba el corazón, las mejillas me ardían y sentía a mi sangre correr presurosa, este hombre me desestabiliza por completo, acercó su rostro al mío, tanto que cuando me habló yo podía sentir la calidez de su aliento contra mi cara, además tenía un agradable aroma a menta, aunque a estas alturas el tema de los olores (los de él) no me molestan en absoluto.

—Puedes retorcerte y suplicar todo lo que quieras, no voy a escucharte, ni detenerme en absoluto —sentí escalofríos a lo largo de mi espalda, pero lejos de sentir miedo lo encontré muy estimulante, deliberadamente yo quería que él me hiciera cosas malas—, a menos que... llores, cuando vea tus ojos rojos y anegados de lágrimas, entonces y solo entonces me detendré. Claro que espero que tu verga pueda aguantar lo suficiente para no decepcionarme aún más, así que haz tu mejor esfuerzo, cerdito.

Acomodó su celular sobre la mesa de luz, apuntaba hacia mí y por el ángulo apenas se podían ver las manos de Levi y nada más, activó la cámara, mierda, me iba a filmar. Luego se sentó en la silla, yo intentaba por todos los medios poder capturar una imagen decente de sus axilas, pero no podía y el muy maldito de seguro lo sabía por lo que evitaba levantar los brazos. Cuando lo vi colocarse unos guantes negros de látex (como los que usan los tatuadores) me empecé a preocupar un poco, pero bueno, en la posición en la que estaba no podía meterme nada dentro del culo, ¿no? Realmente esperaba que no. De tanto en tanto me miraba y estoy seguro de que Levi tiene un tercer ojo para leerme los pensamientos, ¡ESTOY SEGURO!

Ya cuando vi que ponía sobre su mesa de luz un paquete de manteca (esos con envoltura plateada, sería de unos quinientos kilogramos, era uno grande), me empecé a asustar. mi boca estaba cerrada, definitivamente iba a meterme algo en el culo. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso, Levi tomó una porción del pan de manteca y comenzó a fundirlo con el calor de sus manos sobre los guantes.

—¡Mphm! —mascullé mientras sentía que mi frente se perlaba de sudor, no era un buen día para terminar con mi virginidad anal, instintivamente apreté mi ano en anticipación y pude vislumbrar una sonrisa maliciosa de su parte.

Sin decir nada se giró y acercó sus manos a mi entrepierna, seguí mascullando cosas pero no me prestó atención, simplemente comenzó a masturbarme de una lenta, suave, muy suave manera, no fue más abajo, ni intentó de ninguna manera tocarme otra parte del cuerpo. Al principio me tomó por sorpresa, pero en pocos segundos me adapté a la situación, no entendía porqué era necesario que me atara de esa manera, si era para pajearme yo solito iba a quedarme bien quieto. Me fui relajando ante sus roces, nunca había intentado masturbarme con manteca, las cosas que uno termina aprendiendo en esta vida. Las manos de Levi resbalaban tan bien, masajeaban de una forma tan sincronizada (mientras una mano me apretaba el tronco subiendo y bajando alternadamente, la otra me friccionaba y sobaba los testículos, sin llegar a que me doliera, es como si supiera la medida justa), pronto me encontraba completamente excitado. Levi no decía nada, ni tampoco mostraba ninguna expresión notable (lo habitual). La habitación estaba llena de mi ruidosa respiración, mi pecho subía y bajaba y de vez en cuando intentaba mover la cadera hacia arriba para acompañar esos movimientos lascivos que me estaban llevando al Nirvana mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera creído.

Levi parecía tener práctica en esto, en ese momento no me puse a pensar cuántas veces lo había hecho o con quién, mi mente estaba sometida a su voluntad y yo solo estaba feliz de que toda la atención de ese menudo hombre estuviera en mi persona. Mientras disfrutaba de las consistentes caricias me deleitaba con la forma tan erótica en que se marcaban los firmes músculos de sus brazos, o sería que a esas alturas hasta la respiración de él me parecía maravillosa, a veces me daba mucho miedo la forma en que me estaba entregando a sus órdenes, permitiéndole que manejara mi vida de esa manera, aunque lo más curioso es que cada vez me costaba más y más diferenciar el miedo de las expectativas. Diría que la mezcla de ambas volvían cada encuentro de lo más excitante.

Tomó más manteca cuando la que había agarrado primero estaba completamente derretida entre sus dedos y mi entrepierna, gotas grasosas se deslizaban por mis bolas e iban cayendo sobre la toalla que las absorbía. Levantó su brazo levemente para correr una gota de transpiración sobre su frente y yo pude deleitarme con un breve vistazo a su perfecta axila, me estremecí y gemí (aunque por la media solo se escuchó el murmullo y la vibración en mi garganta), mi pene ya estaba rojo y no es como si no quisiera acabar pero al parecer la gomilla que tenía enredada en la base estaba retrasando el momento.

Levi comenzó a apretar con mayor fuerza, sin llegar a ser brusco, incluso bastaba que frunciera un poco el ceño que él aflojaba su agarre, así que estaba disfrutando de una manera bestial de esa forma práctica y rítmica de pajearme a su antojo, ¿qué les puedo decir? Yo estaba en la gloria. Miré al celular sobre la mesita de luz y noté que llevábamos ya más de ocho minutos en esa situación, ¿qué es lo que quería Levi de mi? Dijo que sería una recompensa con sabor a castigo, no sería prudente confiarme demasiado, ¿no? Seguro alguna treta maligna se traía entre manos. Tarde para darme cuenta, considerando que estaba atado y con las cuerdas vocales bloqueadas. Comencé a corcovear un poco porque Levi cambió el ritmo y la forma de masturbarme, un rato lo hacía con una mano, otro rato con la otra, más manteca, más apretado, la sensación era asombrosa. Recién para el minuto quince yo ya estaba a paso de estallar, no entiendo cómo lo supo pero Levi se detuvo. Se puso de pie y levantó ambos brazos mientras me observaba de una manera coqueta, diría. Sus axilas estaban un poco sudadas, podía ver el brillo de la piel húmeda, suave, blanda y mi pene se sacudió apenas, en pequeños espasmos.

—¿Quieres tocarme? —me dijo con una voz que semejaba el canto de una sirena, porque les juro que era lo más erótico y atractivo que mis oídos escucharon jamás—. Aquí, ¿verdad? Depravado, sucio, pervertido. ¿Qué me harías, eh?

Yo no podía hablar, pero creo que mis ojos estaban por girar dentro de las cuencas de mi cráneo de la emoción, mientras unos horribles ruidos guturales se proyectaban desde mi garganta. Se sentó en la silla y volvió a su labor de masturbarme, acercó su rostro muy cerca de mi glande y me miró desde allí de una manera oscura, sacó su lengua e hizo las mímicas como si lamiera un helado, aunque claramente el cono era mi pene, pero sin llegar a tocarlo, empujé mi cadera hacia su boca, aunque era claro que no había manera que llegara a tocar sus labios. Él los mojó con su roja lengua y comenzó a caer un hilo de saliva desde su lengua hacia el piso, se acercó un poco más y la saliva cayó sobre la cabeza de mi verga, estremeciéndome de una manera increíble.

—¿Quieres que te la chupe? —dijo después de un buen rato en que su barbilla era un desastre lleno de los transparentes fluidos que liberaba su boca, al igual que mi pene que era donde caían los mismos.

Agité mi cabeza de arriba a abajo con frenesí, pobre ingenuo que creía que sería posible que Levi hiciera eso por mi.

—Sigue portándote bien, cerdo, sigue obedeciendo —me decía mientras comenzaba a masturbarme cada vez más y más fuerte—. Y quien sabe, algún día te permita alojarte en mi boca, ¿te gustaría empujar bien adentro, eh? ¿Llenarme hasta la campanilla? ¿Quieres atragantarme con este pedazo de mierda del que te sientes tan orgulloso?

No pude más, eran demasiados estímulos, exploté en un orgasmo un poco doloroso, debido a las ataduras en mi base, pero a la vez fue tan intenso que mis muslos temblaron. Levi se quedó callado, tomó un poco más de manteca y volvió a masturbarme suave y rítmicamente, aún mi pene no se había puesto fláccido, debido a que recién había eyaculado y debido a las ligaduras con la gomilla que tenía sobre las bolas y la base del tronco, al parecer esto evitaba que se acabara la erección. Siempre se me queda dura un par de minutos después de alcanzar el clímax, pero esto era diferente, su estimulación me hacía sentir extraño, me daba escalofríos (literal), a la vez que me atormentaba un poco porque no me daba tiempo a relajarme, por otra parte sentía que me estaba excitando de nuevo, ¡aunque no se me hubiera bajado!

¿Acaso se podía tener una erección inmediatamente después de haber liberado el esperma acumulado? No recordaba haber visto una porno así, ni haber leído o hablado con mis amigos al respecto, esto era fascinante, ya que ahora estaba erecto otra vez, pero sin haber tenido descanso alguno. Era increíble, jamás me había pasado algo similar. Levi seguía acariciándome y estimulándome, a veces una de sus manos llegaba a mi pecho para con su dedo índice dar de círculos a mis pezones, para luego apretarlos, es una zona sensible de mi cuerpo y ese pequeño apretón sumaba puntos a mi estado de lascivia actual. ¿Quién era este hombre? Un mesías del sexo, me estaba llevando a un nivel de placer al que nunca hubiera accedido por mis propios pasos.

Sus caricias eran increíbles, lo suficientemente apretado como para no dejar que mi pene se ablandara, pero a la vez no lo suficientemente estimulante para que yo pudiera alcanzar la cima de nuevo, se detenía breves segundos y luego me frotaba los testículos con una mano, como pellizcos muy suaves mientras la otra subía y bajaba, respiraba aceleradamente, así que por lo visto no era el único que estaba disfrutando, mi cuerpo empezaba a cubrirse de sudor a pesar que el aire estaba encendido y mi cadera empujaba hacia arriba buscando mayor fricción. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, estaba tan malditamente excitado que pensar no era una opción, mis dedos se arqueaban, se frotaban y rascuñaban los apoyabrazos de la silla, a veces me tensaba tanto que podía sentir que mis pantorrillas estaban a un paso de acalambrarse. El sabor del calcetín de Levi en mi boca caía por mi garganta, sin duda era uno sucio y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando sentí que se acercaba otro clímax. ¿Eso era posible? No tenía idea cuánto tiempo había pasado del primero, pero estaba seguro que no era mucho. Sentía como si me pasaran hielo sobre la columna a la vez que una llamarada de fuego se esparcía desde mi entrepierna a mi estómago bajo y mis caderas.

Se me nubló la vista y quise gritar, cosa que no pude por el bloqueo en mi boca pero igual mi cuerpo lo intentó, cuando acabé por segunda vez, él dejó de tocarme y sentí como las gotas de semen se deslizaban de la abertura de mi pene de manera lenta y perezosa, se sentían calientes y mi cuerpo aún no regresaba del limbo. Respiraba como podía, atragantándome con la saliva, la media, las gotas de transpiración me poblaban la frente. Levi se puso de pie, con una expresión triunfal y me sonrió. Apoyó ambas manos sobre mis pectorales y me los amasó con ganas, pellizcando mis tetillas de tanto en tanto, mi cuerpo estaba tan sensibilizado que yo sentía que cualquier roce era como tocarme los músculos por debajo de la piel, gemía y me retorcía enardecido y el muy diablillo lo disfrutaba en grande, siguió acariciándome el abdomen (no tendré abdominales de acero pero están bastante marcados), y luego siguió por mis muslos, presionando y sobando con fuerza, o no, ya a estas alturas estaba bastante aturdido.

Creo que amo a este hombre, jamás nadie me había hecho experimentar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Se volvió a sentar y tomó una porción más de manteca entre sus dedos, yo ya resoplaba mirando como mi pene aún seguía erecto y esta vez comenzó a estimular mis bolas acariciándolas con las falanges de sus dedos, ¡carajo, sabía muy bien lo que hacía! Era una sensación tan extraña, se sentía como una tortura porque dolía, pero a la vez me agradaba, necesitaba que se detuviera pero tampoco quería que lo hiciera, creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza. No dejó de mirarme con profundidad mientras se relamía los labios y volvía a masturbarme con una de sus manos de manera invertida (con el pulgas hacia abajo), bombeaba con velocidad varias veces y luego frenaba de golpe y justo en ese momento que frenaba yo sentía que me iba a incinerar.

Me dolía la garganta de tanto esforzarla, me dolía el vientre como si hubiera hecho cinco mil abdominales, me dolía el pene y a la vez sentía que si aguantaba un poco más iba a sumergirme en un universo desconocido y a la vez espectacular, ya ven que mis neuronas estaban anuladas. Mientras me masturbaba levantó uno de sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y acercó su boca lo máximo que pudo y comenzó a lamer lo más cerca posible de esa porción de piel que me quitaba el sueño, una gota de sudor o de saliva, a estas alturas ya no distinguía nada, se deslizó desde el borde de su preciosa axila y entonces comencé a eyacular de nuevo. No les miento, pensé que me daría un paro cardíaco, creo que ya sé como se siente morir. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó, cerré los ojos, eché la cabeza atrás y me relajé por completo. Yo flotaba, o al menos eso me parecía. Me dejó disfrutar de esa especie de niebla mental por algunos minutos, o tal vez fueron segundos, no lo sé.

Se puso de pie otra vez y se acercó a mi rostro, apoyó su mejilla contra la mía y me susurró al oído con esa oscura, maldita voz adictiva que tiene:

—Aguanta tres minutos más y todo habrá acabado.

Se volvió a sentar y yo sentí verdadero miedo al ver como tomaba otro poco de manteca. No, no, no, yo ya no podía eyacular más. Claro que no le importó, comenzó a masturbarme con ambas manos, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, comencé a retorcerme de tal manera que la silla crujía, sentía como si me estuvieran despellejando vivo, gemía, gritaba o al menos lo intentaba, mientras sentía que me iba a desarmar en mil pedazos, era dolor puro, parecía como si me estuvieran enterrando un palo dentro del cuerpo. No sé si habré aguantado tres minutos, pero se detuvo cuando yo era un manojo de lágrimas, mocos y mugidos descontrolados.

Se sacó los guantes y me acarició la cabeza mientras yo seguía llorando, me quitó la cinta con tranquilidad y el calcetín, me salía saliva a borbotones de la boca y me imagino que mi estado era lamentable. Mi vista estaba nublada por el llanto, pero pude apreciar la alegría dentro de sus ojos.

—Bien hecho, cerdo.

Me quitó la gomilla de mis partes íntimas y sentí tanto alivio que casi convulsiono de la felicidad. Recién entonces mi corazón comenzó a bajar la velocidad. Desató mis manos y recién entonces noté las marcas moradas en mis muñecas, no había sido consciente la fuerza con la que había tirado del agarre, me froté y me dolía. También liberó mis tobillos y trajo una toalla de mano negra con la que me limpié el rostro. Aún sentía espasmos por todo el cuerpo, no tenía fuerza para ponerme de pie. Levi apagó el aire, abrió las cortinas, apagó el celular y prendió un cigarrillo que fumó con total gozo. Me acercó una botella con agua, mis manos aún temblaban, y bebí con ganas, me ardía el esófago, supongo que por el esfuerzo de gritar.

—Ya, no te vayas a morir aquí, hazme el favor. Deberías tomar un baño.

—¿Pu-puedo a-acost-tarme?

—Adelante.

Tuvo que ayudarme a llegar a la cama, al parecer un poco se apiadó de mi situación porque fue hasta su cómoda para traer alguna crema desinflamante. Se sentó a mi lado, yo estaba boca arriba sobre su colchón. Tomó cada una de mis manos y friccionó son suavidad sobre mis muñecas.

—No pensé que fueras tan debilucho, ¿debería llamar a un médico?

—So-solo e-estoy can-cansado, e-eso es todo.

Y no recuerdo más nada porque me dormí de inmediato. Parecía como si hubiera corrido una maratón de varias horas. No sé cuanto pasó pero cuando me despertó el sol ya se había ocultado. Aún me dolía el cuerpo en varias partes. Tomé una ducha fría, me vestí y me fui, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Yo ya no tengo arreglo, porque deseo mucho que vuelva a tratarme de esa manera.

Levi no volvió a escribirme, ni responder mis mensajes por casi dos semanas y yo ya estaba que caminaba por las paredes. El noventa por ciento del día solo pensaba en él, en sus axilas, en sus órdenes, ¿no estaría pensando cortar esta especie de relación que teníamos, cierto? Me atormentaba pensar que lo hiciera. Y entonces, como por arte de magia, apareció una gran oportunidad. Jean organizó una barbacoa en su casa de campo y me ofrecí a llevar a Mikasa y su primo en mi auto, claro estaba. Jean estaba sorprendido que hubiera aceptado, considerando que no nos llevábamos tan bien, pero es que no lo hacía por él.

Había mucha gente, más de veinte personas, amigos de Jean que yo no conocía, amigas también, y nuestro grupo cercano por supuesto. Levi me ignoró por completo, incluso si me acercaba para charlar sobre cualquier cosa, estaba frustrado, molesto y encima no podía beber porque tenía que llevarlos de regreso. El que si bebió una gran cantidad era él. Aceptaba el brindis de cualquier gentuza de esa fiesta, y a todos les sonreía y les aceptaba conversación.

—Eren, ¿estás bien? —dijo Mika sentándose a mi lado en cierto momento.

—Sí, todo bien. Bonita fiesta se armó tu novio.

—Jean es buen chico, me gustaría que se llevaran mejor, ambos son importantes para mi.

—Sí, lo estoy intentando, por eso vine.

—Por cierto, ¿todo está bien con Levi?

No podía ni escuchar su nombre que mi cuerpo ya se estremecía, miré a mi amiga con intriga.

—Sí, eso creo. Al menos yo no tengo un problema con él, pero él parece evitarme como si fuera una peste.

—Bueno, es que... le cuesta llevarse bien con otros, es muy reservado, ha pasado cosas muy duras en su vida.

—No parece, míralo ahí, bailando a gusto con esa chica.

Mikasa se rió con gracia, siempre es tan linda y dulce, ¿realmente son parientes con ese demonio?

—Si no te conociera lo suficiente, diría que eso sonó como un reproche por celos. Solo dale su espacio, le caes bien, lo sé.

—¿Te dijo algo sobre mí?

—Eso, que le caes bien, y créeme no suele decir eso de mucha gente. Solo es algo esquivo y arisco, pero ya ganarás su confianza, tú eres genial para caerle bien a la gente —me animó Mikasa mientras me abrazaba de un costado, suspiré con sentimiento.

—Eso espero.

—Eren, a ti de verdad te gusta mi primo, ¿no?

No pude responder que no y Mikasa abrió sus ojos de par en par y echó a reír nerviosa, justo Jean la llamó, porque ese tipo es celoso como yo y ella fue con él. ¿Me gustaba Levi? No lo sabía, no creo que pudiera mantener una relación normal con una persona que está tan mal de la cabeza, lo que me recordaba que yo tampoco estaba tan bien, ¿qué debería hacer? Me jodía mucho estar de este manera, de tener que guardar distancia. Y me sentía celoso de esa enana que se le pagaba las tetas y el trasero mientras bailaba.

Pasaron más de dos horas y Mikasa me dijo que se quedaría en la casa de Jean, yo no tenía muchas ganas de seguir en esa fiesta de mierda, de manera que saludé a todos para irme, supuse que Levi ya encontraría como volverse o tal vez le darían una habitación, ciertamente ya no me importaba, se fueron al tacho de la basura todas las esperanzas que tenía de que algo sucediera entre nosotros esa noche. Sin embargo estaba llegando a mi auto cuando sentí pasos detrás mío, era él y mi estúpido corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

—¿Ya te vas? ¿Me puedes acercar al departamento? Te daré para la gasolina.

—Claro, sube.

No dijimos nada durante el trayecto, puse la radio y dejé en un insulso informativo que hablaba sobre el cambio ambiental, no se me ocurría nada de qué conversar y Levi estaba tonteando con su móvil, así que poco podía hacer. Llegamos al estacionamiento del edificio y Levi quiso darme dinero pero no lo acepté.

—Déjame entrar al baño un momento —mentí, porque no se me ocurría ninguna otra excusa para alargar el tiempo entre nosotros.

Aceptó a regañadientes y lo seguí. Cuando salí del baño noté la luz encendida de su habitación y ya para entonces no daba más de aguantarme las ganas de estar cerca de él. Me metí sin golpear y se estaba por cambiar, de manera que me miró con molestia. Tiré de su brazo más cercano y lo estampé con algo de fuerza contra la pared para apretarlo con mi cuerpo, Dios sabe qué deidad oscura me había poseído en ese momento.

—¡Te haré añicos, s-suéltame! —dijo empujando sus brazos contra mi pecho, pero al estar tan ebrio y agotado no tenía la resistencia, ni su fuerza habitual.

—Ya, cálmate, estuviste toda la noche provocándome, evitándome cómo si fuera un delincuente, ¿por qué eres tan malo conmigo? Solo quiero hacerte sentir bien —Me acerqué, arriesgando el pescuezo porque tranquilamente podría tirarme una dentellada, pegué mis labios a su oído derecho y le susurré con todo el calor que sentía en ese momento—. Quiero cogerte, Levi, como te gusta a ti, bien duro, te deseo cómo no tienes idea.

Para mi total asombro se relajó, al igual que su semblante, dejó de intentar zafarse, le besé el cuello, lento, suave, todo lo que pude, deleitándome con las gotas de sudor que iba recolectando en el camino.

—¿Tienes condones? —preguntó con voz dócil, mientras se estremecía levemente ante mis toques.

—Sí.

—Déjame ir, necesito mear.

Con desilusión lo solté y me moví para que pudiera salir y efectivamente se fue de la habitación, me pregunté si mejor sería irme también y dejarlo por la paz, no sería la última vez que me las arreglaría con una paja, además ambos estábamos un poco picados por el alcohol. Sin embargo antes de ponerme de pie Levi ya estaba de regreso, entró a la habitación y cerró con llave, yo abrí los ojos a mi máxima expresión.

—¿Y, mecha corta? ¿Me vas a coger vestido o qué? —dicho lo cual se sacó la remera para revelar su torso.

Toda su piel es blanca, tiene todo el torso marcado, a pesar de que es delgado, pero lo más importante ¡Levi me estaba dando luz verde para cogérmelo! Creo que nunca estuve desnudo tan rápido, pero antes de que me acercara Levi apagó la luz ¡joder!

—¿Y los condones, pedazo de mierda?

Revolví entre mis pantalones a las apuradas y saqué una tira de tres, aunque no eran fluorescentes.

—Siéntate —Me ordenó, su perfil se podía apreciar en las penumbras, la única luz que ingresaba por la ventana era la de los focos de la calle y estábamos bastante lejos, pero yo no sé si las ganas que le traía me daban super poderes, porque yo veía más que bien.

Se arrodilló entre mis piernas y desde allí me miró de una manera que parecía que me iba a matar, creo que él no se da cuenta la forma mortífera que tiene de observarte.

—No vayas a mover un solo músculo, ni me aprietes la cabeza o me toques, porque te juro que te la arranco de un mordisco, ¿está claro?

No, creo que si sabe. Asentí e inspiré cuando sin muchos preámbulos me engulló la cabeza de mi pene. Automáticamente apreté el acolchado de la cama mientras un gruñido de satisfacción se me escapaba por la rendija de mis labios. Lo sacó de su boca, escupió y me masajeó con ambas manos, lento, calculado, mientras me volvía a clavar sus ojos grises como dardos. Levi sabe cómo hacer una buena paja, se los digo, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no moverme. Después de todo a él le gusta dominarme y a mi me gusta que lo haga.

Su lengua se sentía caliente, húmeda, exquisita, sentía que se me erizaban los cabellos de la nuca y me mordí los labios para evitar desconcentrarlo o emitir algún sonido que lo desanimara.

—Cierra los ojos y aguanta, no los abras y te daré una buena recompensa.

Obedecí, con él nunca tenía otra opción más que hacerlo. Deslizó mi pene a través de su gentil boca (más gentil que su lengua de víbora y sus ojos de demonio) hasta su campanilla, podía sentir como mi prepucio chocaba contra esa parte que se volvía angosta y apretada. Chupaba rítmicamente y soltaba, sentía la saliva escurriendo por todos lados, los ruidos acuosos y pegajosos eran imposiblemente eróticos. Lo escuché resoplar y moverse.

—Buen chico, mecha corta. Ahora te daré algo que te va a gustar, no toques nada, ni te muevas o te castigaré feo.

De repente sentí que apretaba mi pene con alguna parte de su cuerpo, tuve que mirar porque ya no aguantaba más y... ¡Oh, carajo! ¡Qué hermoso! Tenía mi pene apretado entre su brazo y su torso, tan cerca de su axila, movía su brazo de manera que frotaba mi miembro y yo me estaba desarmando, fue demasiado para mi. Comencé a temblar de éxtasis, mientras luchaba por respirar y no desmayarme en el intento. Tuve que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no tirarme encima de él y apoderarme de su axila perfecta. Yo gemía de una manera grotesca, mi cuerpo se tensaba y se contraía presa de una excitación sin precedentes.

Levantó su brazo y tomó mi entrepierna como si fuera de su propiedad, sin dejar de mirarme de esa manera tan turbia y perturbadora, frotó la punta de mi pene contra ese pedazo de su piel, contra ese retazo de paraíso que tanto deseaba, no pude evitarlo, me apoyé en mis manos y empujé mis caderas de manera frenética ayudando a su movimiento, embistiendo la suavidad de su perlada dermis, tan suave, tan blanca, tan espectacular.

—¿Te gusta esto, cerdo? Lo estás disfrutando, ¿cierto?

—Me encanta, lo a-amo, ¡ugh!

—¿Quieres acabar?

—S-sí, sí, ¡oh, diablos!

—Eres tan grotesco, tan repugnante... un gusano carroñero, cerdo repulsivo.

Y mientras seguía frotando mi pene en su axila, escuchando la venenosa y contaminante voz con la que me insultaba, yo estallé en el orgasmo más intenso y profundo que hubiera experimentado en mi puta vida.

Soy un asco.

Soy sucio... y también sumiso.

Pero no voy a negarlo, esto me encanta.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	6. A quien le pertenezco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.
> 
> Bien, aquí el segundo final del día de hoy, como ven ando cerrando historias pendientes, al fin. Tuve un problema y perdí el archivo original, de manera que tuve que reescribirlo y eso me demoró en muchos sentidos. Este es el capítulo final y *ALERTA DE SPOILER, tendrá un final abierto. Pueden interpretarlo como más les guste, pero rueguen, lloren o pataleen no le agregaré más cosas a este fic. Aquí se termina. Hay más de 4000 palabras de puro marranerío, de manera que disfruten y no pregunten tanto. Si luego de leer esto les ha gustado, tengan a bien dejarme un review, kudo, voto, lo que sea, a mí me llevó más de seis horas tenerlo listo, a ustedes solo les llevará un par de minutos dejarme sus impresiones. Desde ya muchas gracias por acompañarme, y hasta la próxima!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Isayama Hajime, el contexto, personalidades y situaciones si son de mi invención, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin el debido consentimiento.
> 
> Advertencias: Uso del OoC (personalidades diferentes a las canon), contenido sexual explícito, lemon muy descriptivo, situaciones de sadomasoquismo, dominación y sumisión, algo de violencia con consentimiento (nada demasiado grave), palabras altisonantes, lenguaje extremadamente vulgar, situaciones incómodas. Aclaraciones previas de ciertos léxicos: *fisting: en el acto sexual, cuando una persona invade el cuerpo de otra con el puño, *squirt/squirting: situación en la que cuando una persona alcanza el orgasmo de una manera intensa libera un poco de líquido tibio que no es semen, ni tampoco lubricación natural. Ya han sido advertidos, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. Si eres menor de 18 años te pido que no leas este tipo de contenido. Enjoy!

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"La Conquista no sólo fue un hecho militar y político, no solamente se ejerció sobre la tierra y los bienes,** _

_**sino que implicó, también, la dominación de los cuerpos".** _

_**Federico Andahazi** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Heme aquí, otra vez atado como una rana que va a ser disecada. Desnudo, claro, no podía ser de otra manera. Mis cuatro extremidades envueltas en cuerdas tirantes a los extremos de la cama de Levi, y estoy más empalmado que nunca.

Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me ha atado o me ha inmovilizado, pero cada vez que sucede siento que me está por estallar el corazón, es una sensación tan atormentadora que es difícil de explicar. Mi cuerpo no miente, lo disfruto demasiado, pero a vez siento un pánico terrible porque de alguna manera pienso que lo próximo que Levi me hará me va a doler, y casi siempre tengo razón. Pero una vez que puedo atravesar esa delgada línea entre el dolor y el placer, entró a una zona donde siento que puedo tocar el cielo.

Solo debo dejar que empuje mis límites, aunque a veces parezca que estoy coaccionado en realidad yo estoy dispuesto. Él logra que yo haga cosas que jamás me hubiera atrevido por mí mismo, con él me desconozco pero también me gusta descubrir esta nueva personalidad que estaba tan escondida dentro de mí. Me pregunto si esta es la verdadera, me embargan muchos escalofríos al reflexionar sobre esto.

¿Yo también te provoco cosas, Levi? ¿Tú también te sientes de esa manera conmigo? ¿Sientes poder, disfrutas tenerme a tus pies? Me sentiría fatal si me dijeras que no, pero ahora mismo veo tu rostro, tus ojos lacerantes que se adhieren a mi cuerpo y lo recorren con descaro, hay llamas dentro de tus iris, tu cuello tenso, rodeas la cama como un predador a punto de saltar sobre su víctima.

—¡Ay!

Le acaba de dar una especie de zarpazo a mi pene que está erecto y se ha sentido feo.

—¿Ya estás así de caliente, cerdo? Dime, ¿qué cosas te has estado imaginando, eh?

—Quiero estar dentro tuyo, uf, lo deseo.

—¿Y quién te dijo que yo me voy a dejar? Estás a mi merced, ¿qué tal si yo te follo a ti?

Tiro de las cuerdas que atan mis muñecas, cuerdas que me recuerdan que no puedo moverme en absoluto y aprieto mi ano en respuesta. Realmente no quisiera que me lo hiciera, pero sé que no depende de mí. Prefiero no responderle, si me niego creo que sería un aliciente para que él avanzara.

—Maldito cerdo asqueroso, mejor no arriesgarse, porque no sé si tienes el culo limpio y realmente no quisiera revolver en tu mierda.

Cierro los ojos, estoy limpio, sin embargo no quiero seguir por ese camino de pensamientos, de pronto estoy sudando frío. Vuelvo a abrirlos cuando escucho que manipula algo, joder, se está poniendo unos guantes de látex otra vez, esos negros, pero sin embargo tiene un lubricante, lo abre y embadurna una de sus manos. No, no, por favor Dios, nunca te pido nada, pero que no me vaya a hacer fisting porque me desmayo.

Levi nota mi incomodidad, y como no, debo tener una expresión de terror, pero él solo se ríe burlonamente.

—Relájate, pervertido, te voy a dar una sensación a la que te volverás adicto, ya verás.

Tiene el hermoso torso desnudo y veo que desabrocha su cinto para luego bajar el cierre de la bragueta y quitarse los pantalones, medias y zapatillas. ¡Por todos los santos y muertos! Tiene puesta esa extraña ropa interior calada, negra que se adhiere a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, está algo oscuro y el ángulo no me ayuda así que levanto un poco mi cabeza, y no, no son ideas mías realmente no se le nota ningún bulto, estoy demasiado emocionado.

Con agilidad se trepa a la cama y se posiciona entre mis piernas, estoy asustado pero a la vez no puedo dejar de apreciar su perfecta anatomía, carajo, ¿cómo es posible que un tipo me caliente de esta manera? Bueno, hay una sola respuesta, es Levi. Sonríe con malicia y me comienza a masturbar con los guantes puestos, recuerdo perfectamente lo que me hizo aquella vez en que llegué a eyacular tres veces seguidas y pensé que me iba a morir, ¿hará lo mismo de nuevo?

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por las sensaciones, esto se siente demasiado bien aunque ya debería haber aprendido que Levi no me va a dar placer de manera gratuita, y ahí está, levanto la cabeza asustado cuando desliza su mano al camino entre mis bolas y mi ano, comienza a apretar con dos de sus dedos subiendo y bajando, mientras su otra mano me sigue pajeando. Me muerdo el labio inferior, acallando una protesta, quejarme solo me pondrá en una situación más complicada, lo sé.

—Relájate, cerdo, pronto me estarás suplicando por más, ya verás.

Cuando su dedo índice, creo que ese está usando, empieza a dar círculos sobre mi ano estoy completamente seguro que me va a meter algo, comienzo a temblar y no sé si Dios me escuchará porque ha quedado claro que soy un vil pecador, ¿le podré pedir ayuda a Satán? Sigue estimulando ese lugar, jugueteando, simula embestidas con su dedo por varios minutos y yo siento que me va a dar un infarto, lo juro.

—No seas tan marica, aflójate, solo usaré uno o dos dedos, bueno, tal vez tres, todo depende de tu reacción.

Carajo, me va a meter los dedos, lo sabía.

—N-no, no lo hagas, por favor —no pudo evitar suplicarle, los ojos se me humedecen, realmente me da miedo.

—Hagamos un trato —dice mientras está muy concentrado mirando mi entrepierna—. Si te lo aguantas como un campeón y lo aceptas, te prometo que te dejaré cogerme, no solo eso, tal vez hasta te desate y puedas lamer mis axilas, ¿qué dices? ¿Tenemos un acuerdo? Tengo palabra.

Luego de eso levanta sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, se nota algo de sudor sobre su cuerpo, sus axilas, ¡Dios mío! ¿Hace cuánto deseaba verlas? Si puedo lamérselas soy capaz de dejar que me coja un toro.

—¡SÍ, SÍ, ACEPTO, ACEPTO!

—¿Has visto que fácil eres, cerdo? Eres una puta con todas las letras, muy bien, entonces afloja.

De inmediato empuja su dedo con mayor vehemencia y realmente me cuesta evitar que mi ano se cierre, es algo automático, por lo que hago un esfuerzo, ¡con un demonio, duele! Siento como va ingresando su dedo y sé que han salido cosas más grandes de mi cuerpo, pero aun así es incómodo y duele mucho.

Gruño y estoy usando todo mi control para no retorcerme, entonces siento como vuelve a tomarme con su boca y me engulle casi por completo.

—¡Ah!

Aprovecha que yo estoy envuelto en las sensaciones placenteras de su felación y mete su dedo hasta el nudillo. Es una sensación horrible, pero también disfruto que me la chupe, ya no sé nada, estoy tan confundido, pero debo sacrificarme, haré lo que sea para tener la oportunidad de tener sus axilas. Lo siento moverse dentro mío, es como un insecto, una anguila, ya no sé ni qué pensar, aprieta por dentro como si estuviera buscando algo, empieza un mete-saca suave y su dedo se contrae dentro mío, no sé qué trata de hacer, solo quiero que termine cuánto antes.

Eventualmente noto como va cediendo mi cuerpo, sigue siendo incómodo pero al menos el dolor empieza a disiparse paulatinamente, ¿cuánto tiempo va a estar haciendo eso? Al cabo de algunos minutos, o ya no sé, porque de verdad es fácil perder la noción del tiempo, siento que toca en algún lugar ahí dentro que me provoca un corcoveo y un gemido, mierda, ¿ahí está mi próstata?

No soy estúpido, he visto en las pornos hombres teniendo orgasmos de próstata y al parecer lo disfrutan como poseídos, jamás lo intenté, no me atraen esas cosas, al menos hasta hoy. ¡JODER! Definitivamente esa es mi próstata, jamás he sentido algo como esto, es como un cosquilleo intenso que me sacude los testículos y hace que me palpite la verga.

—Eso es, cerdo, disfruta, disfruta que te escarben el agujero.

Me siento tan expuesto, tan humillado, tan necesitado y no me importa en absoluto. Gimo abiertamente, tiro de las cuerdas, mi cuerpo comienza a sudar y empujo mis caderas hacia su mano. No sé si habrá metido otro dedo, a estas alturas no puedo darme cuenta de eso. Vaya, ya veo porqué tantos tipos se vuelven gays, esta mierda se siente de lujo.

—Te gusta, jodido depravado, mira como meneas el culo, ¿te encanta, verdad?

—Sí, s-sí, ¡ah, ah!

Siento como si un chorro de agua fría me cubriera la nuca y parte de mi cabeza por detrás, aguanto la respiración y gruño con fervor, soy como un perro rabioso que solo quiere morder, atacar y volverse loco. Pero entonces Levi se detiene, retira su mano y se pone de pie, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, suficiente, ahora me toca disfrutar a mí.

Se saca los guantes y los deja dentro de una bolsa de residuos a un costado, recién noto que me he babeado, tengo el corazón golpeteando a toda velocidad, los poros de mi piel erizados, y solo quiero acabar, ¡maldición!

Levi se trepa de nuevo en la cama, pero esta vez se sienta encima de mi pecho, sobre sus piernas, haciendo una "v" con ellas, tengo su entrepierna apuntando directo a mi cara, también se lo nota agitado y un poco transpirado, estúpidas cuerdas que no me dejan tocarlo.

—Vas a chupármela bien, ¿has entendido? Más te vale que te esmeres, mecha corta.

Desliza su mano a su insinuante ropa interior y corre la misma hacia un costado. ¡PUTA MADRE! Tiene una vagina, joder, estoy apabullado y a la vez quisiera arrancarme los brazos para tirarme encima de él. Su clítoris es enorme, casi como mi dedo meñique, está hinchado y es de un precioso rosado fuerte, un pulcro camino de vellos oscuros le adorna arriba, es precioso, este tipo es la persona más hermosa del planeta entero.

Se acomoda con ambas rodillas a los costados de mi cabeza y sin darme tiempo a decir ni "agua va", se sienta descaradamente sobre mi cara. El peso de su cuerpo me cae sin miramientos y me aplasta contra el colchón, no me gusta, me fascina. Toda la fragancia de su sexo húmedo me agobia, me emborracha los sentidos y siento que alcanzo un nivel más alto de placer que jamás había alcanzado. "Logro desbloqueado, puto Eren pervertido", dicta mi cerebro.

Se menea de adelante hacia atrás y viceversa de manera rápida y precisa. Estoy bufando de satisfacción mientras mi boca se abre y chupo lo que sea que tenga a mi alcance, pero entonces me tira rudamente del flequillo haciéndome ver pequeñas estrellas de dolor.

—Cálmate, perro, que bodrio contigo tener que andar indicándotelo todo, joder —se mueve hasta dejar su abertura justo sobre mi boca y aunque quisiera comérmelo todo, me sobre exijo para escuchar sus órdenes—. Chúpame, anda.

Adhiero mi boca a ese clítoris enorme y succiono sin ser demasiado brusco, noto como sus muslos se contraen y aprietan un poco al costado de mi cara, ¡vamos, Eren, hazlo bien y no la cagues! Continúo, si algo se me da bien es chupar chochos, estoy seguro, aunque éste sea un poco diferente de los que he conocido antes, pero bueno, es Levi, todo es diferente con él.

¡Santa mierda! Lo siento gemir entrecortado mientras se aprieta las tetillas que están erectas con una mano, con la otra me frota la coronilla, como alentándome a seguir, alterno frotándolo con mi lengua y luego succionando otra vez.

—¡Mi-mierda, ah!

Dios, si me estás escuchando, así quiero morir cuando me llegue la hora, chupándosela a Levi, te lo pido por lo más sagrado. El sabor es sublime, puedo sentir a sus jugos escurriendo, y créanme no todas las vaginas tienen un rico sabor, en general a uno le gana la calentura y bueno, pero la de Levi es algo especial, su gusto es suave, liviano, tal vez por todo el ejercicio que hace y porque lleva una dieta sana, supongo, tiene un ligero sabor dulzón y podría hacer esto todos los días de mi vida.

Lo escucho jadear, lleva su cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás y se frota con fuerza contra mi cara, por momentos me cuesta respirar, pero no me importa, ya dije que este sería el mejor lugar para morir y no es una broma. Me pongo un poco más osado y comienzo a pasar mi lengua más abajo por su preciosa abertura, busco la entrada y empujo para meterla lo máximo posible, lo siento temblar mientras gime en un agudo muy sugestivo. Se aferra a mi cabello y gruñe a medida que se frota más y más contra mi rostro, trato de acaparar todo lo que puedo tratando de no ahogarme. No tengo idea cuánto tiempo estamos en esa faena, pero es bastante, sigo chupando, lamiendo y frotando como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Hasta que escucho un fuerte resoplido mientras parece convulsionar, sus musculosas piernas me aprietan la cabeza al punto que duele un poco, con una de sus manos pellizca su clítoris con salvajismo y entonces me cae un chorro de agua tibia sobre la boca y el cuello que me empapa por completo.

—¡Acabo, ah, uufff! ¡Mph!

…

Definitivamente soy un gran afortunado, nunca, nunca de los nunca olvidaré esta grandiosa experiencia, es la primera vez en mi vida que veo un *squirting en primera fila, pude sentirlo, probarlo y créanme, es la cosa más erótica que me ha tocado pasar. Estoy en el nirvana, creo que he tenido un orgasmo seco, ya que no he podido eyacular, pero ni falta que me hizo. Se tira a un costado mío resoplando enardecido, por momentos su cuerpo vuelve a sacudirse en deliciosos espasmos y le lleva algunos minutos recuperarse.

Miro descaradamente su cuerpo, es un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, excepto que tiene una vagina, pero eso no le quita ni un gramo de masculinidad, de hecho Levi es mucho más masculino que yo, por dar un ejemplo, no hay duda alguna. Esa combinación me vuela el cráneo. A estas alturas creo que si no podemos coger no me voy a quejar, tuve muchísimo más de lo que jamás creí que podría tener con él. Estoy tan putamente feliz. Me relamo recordando su sabor tan exquisito, ya no queda casi nada sobre mis labios. Veo como se incorpora y suspira, finalmente se gira y se sienta sobre mis caderas.

Gracias mamá, papá, gracias por traerme a este mundo.

—¿Ya te cansaste, cerdo? —Me dice con voz dura a la vez que me pellizca los pezones haciéndome aullar de dolor—. ¿Y bien? ¿Aún quieres cogerme?

—Con toda mi alma —le suelto con seguridad y por un momento se ríe ante mi ímpetu.

—Bueno, vamos a ver si de verdad quieres, cerdito.

Se estira hasta su mesa de luz y saca su paquete de cigarrillos, enciende uno y le da una erótica calada liberando el humo mientras hecha su cabeza hacia atrás. Mi pene está debajo de su vagina, sobre mi estómago, está sentado literalmente sobre él y puedo sentir el calor de su entrepierna directo sobre mi parte más sensible. Mientras fuma con tranquilidad, ondula la cintura y frota su sexo contra el mío de forma sensual y calculada, es como un masaje lascivo a lo largo de todo mi tronco, y de inmediato mi cuerpo responde a sus estímulos, no puedo evitar empujar mi cadera hacia arriba buscando más fricción, joder, quisiera penetrarlo ahora mismo, pero estoy seguro que está en sus planes hacerme "sufrir" un poco más.

El roce de nuestros cuerpos, especialmente sobre mi miembro, se siente suave, húmedo, caliente, es tan delicioso que pronto estoy retorciéndome, en este momento odio tanto las cuerdas, si pudiera las haría desaparecer, necesito tanto tocarlo, acariciarlo, apretarlo contra mi cuerpo.

—Desátame, anda, desátame —le digo necesitado y se ríe abiertamente mientras está terminando de fumar las últimas pitadas, ha estado tirando las cenizas encima de mi abdomen y no puede importarme menos.

—¿Acaso no te he dado suficiente, maldita porquería? —tira de mi cabello con tanta fuerza que no puedo evitar quejarme—. He sido generoso y aun así tienes el descaro de pedirme más, ¿debería recordarte quién es el que manda aquí?

Me abofetea, pero no con excesiva fuerza, es cierto, yo soy su esclavo, estoy haciendo mal las cosas.

—Lo siento, lo siento —digo y me relajo, solo entonces me suelta.

Se levanta y me muerdo los labios porque quiero seguir suplicándole, pero debo contenerme, debo obedecer y ser bueno. Extraño de inmediato su calidez. Levi tira la colilla encendida por la ventana de la habitación y regresa, toma el pomo de lubricante y coloca un poco en su mano desnuda. Me altera un poco pero la verdad ya no hay nada que pueda sorprenderme, si me quiere meter el puño en el trasero, pues ya que.

Levi regresa a la cama y me mira con burla, porque debe imaginarse lo que estoy pensando, me duelen un poco los testículos haber estado tanto tiempo erecto y no poder eyacular, pero primero me corto un pie antes de decir algo inconveniente. Pareciera que hoy el cielo se hubiera abierto y me están lloviendo todos los deseos que la vida no me había cumplido desde que nací.

Levi vuelve a sentarse sobre mis caderas y lanzo una exclamación de satisfacción, ese simple impacto de nuestros cuerpos me hace vibrar, como un ronroneo interno de puro gozo carnal. Lleva su mano llena de lubricante por detrás de él y…

Tal vez estoy soñando, Dios bendito. Levi cierra sus ojos y noto que se está masajeando o algo así, gime con suavidad, de una manera maravillosa, joder, no se está masturbando así que… asumo que está preparando su retaguardia. Ya sé que dije que el sexo anal no es lo mío, pero ¡mierda! Con Levi cualquier cosa es deslumbrante, automáticamente mi pene se llana de sangre y se hincha, orondo, orgulloso, puedo sentir las gotas de líquido pre seminal cayendo sobre mi estómago, estoy babeándome en anticipación. Con habilidad se gira dejándome ver su espalda y su perfecto culo redondo, es pequeño pero bien formado, que ganas tengo de morderlo y dejar las marcas de mis dientes en él. Sigue sentado sobre mis caderas y se agacha dejándome ver su entrada ya un poco colorada por la fricción, tiene dos de sus bonitos dedos dentro suyo y juguetea con ellos mientras sus músculos se marcan debido a los espasmos de satisfacción.

Al diablo todo. Tiro como un animal de las malditas cueras y me muevo con toda la fuerza que tengo, la cama vibra y Levi gira su cabeza para mirarme curioso, realmente no tengo idea que expresión tendré pero parece apiadarse.

—Ya, cavernícola, ¿tan desesperado estás? No te aguantas nada. De acuerdo, te voy a desatar, pero quédate quieto y no te hagas el bravo —dice demasiado tranquilo y creo que voy a llorar de la emoción.

Vuelve a girarse y gatea hasta el extremo derecho de la cama, levanta sus brazos para llegar a la unión donde las cuerdas se aferran a una de las esquinas del cabezal, con ese movimiento me quedo obnubilado mirando sus axilas, blancas, suaves, magníficas. Al parecer no puede desatar los nudos porque demora incontables minutos y estoy tan ansioso y tan hambriento que ya no aguanto más. Sin embargo siento una enorme decepción cuando vuelve sobre mí riéndose otra vez.

—Nah, mejor no te desato.

¡Hijo de puta! Es un sádico de mierda, y yo no puedo amarlo más porque soy un masoquista, porque lo acepto, soy un vil insecto que disfruta con ser mortificado, ultrajado, denigrado. Contengo un sollozo de pura frustración. Levi me escupe en la cara y ese simple acto hace que vuelva a mis sentidos.

—Contrólate, cerdo, agradece todo lo que te he permitido, no seas codicioso.

—Sí, sí, te agradezco mucho, de verdad, gracias, estoy feliz, muy feliz.

—Ya, cierra el pico que me distraes —acto seguido procedió a aflojarse por algunos minutos, suspirando y realizando unas expresiones en verdad sensuales—. Bien, hora de la acción, ¿será que tu micro pene no nos defraudará, eh?

Recibo su insulto con alegría, parece que al final si voy a poder penetrarlo, desearía hacerlo por el frente, pero ni modo, lo que él decida está bien para mí.

Se vuelve a sentar sobre mis caderas dándome la espalda y toma mi miembro con autoridad, lo magrea, lo tantea y todas esas caricias me ponen frenético, amo que me toque, de cualquier forma que sea, juega con la punta y su agujero que está brillante por el lubricante, parece que me montará *a pelo, y para qué mentir, estoy que hecho fuego por la boca de la calentura que porto.

Jadeo excitado cuando comienzo a experimentar la estrechez de su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo la suavidad, la perfecta temperatura de su interior que me contamina de inmediato. La cabeza de mi miembro se hace espacio en ese lugar y comienza a moverse, atrás, adelante muy despacio para lograr que poco a poco ingresen más y más centímetros. Voy a perder la razón de tanto esperar y no moverme para no hacerle daño, son solo estos minutos hasta que el acople esté completo.

¡Santa Viren María y los arcángeles y supra arcángeles que existan! Estoy dentro de Levi. Mi mente lo repite hasta formarse una tormenta de palabras que no me permite pensar en nada más.

Estoy dentro de Levi.

Estoy dentro de Levi.

¡Putísima madre, estoy dentro de Levi!

Es la mejor noche de mi vida. Mi pene está casi por completo en el lugar correcto, lo veo tiritar mientras agita su cabeza y sus movimientos empiezan a ser más y más veloces. Su agujero está al límite, ahora si no puedo controlarme, muevo mis caderas todo lo que me permite esa incómoda posición, exasperado, necesito ir lo más profundo posible, sentir que lo lleno de esta manera es algo inexplicable, es una sensación de gloria, supongo que los que ganan la fórmula uno y levantan la copa frente a miles y miles de personas ovacionándolos deben sentir algo similar a lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos.

Creo que se me va a cortar la circulación por la brutalidad con la que tiro de las cuerdas, mi cuerpo se tensa y Levi gime, gime y gime cada vez más alto, balancea su cadera y puedo ver mi verga entrando y saliendo del anillado canal, que me estruja, me succiona a su interior, me masajea y me hace estallar cada una de las cabronas neuronas que tengo.

Levi se aleja y antes de que pueda quejarme se gira y se sienta de frente a mí, se levanta un poco y agarra mi pene para autopenetrarse otra vez, esta vez puedo deleitarme con la expresión de auténtico vicio que hace, rueda sus ojos hacia atrás y abre la boca jadeando mientras un hilo de saliva se le desliza de una sus comisuras. Necesito hacer un cuadro con esa expresión, es el arte más visceral, carnal y fantástico que alguna vez yo haya visto.

Se mueve sobre mi pene como quiere, se acaricia los brazos, yo estoy hipnotizado por sus movimientos, se aprieta los pezones y se acaricia el cabello, él es el protagonista, es el puto rey de esta obra de teatro y está sentado en su trono mientras los demás podemos solo aspirar a observarlo desde la tierra mugrosa en la que vivimos.

De pronto me lanza un puñetazo al centro del pecho que me agarra desprevenido y me hace toser, no ha sido tan fuerte, pero ha dolido. Entonces su expresión se transfigura y es el demonio mismo.

—¿De quién es tu mugroso pene? ¡Dilo, imbécil, dilo!

Ahora me pellizca el cuerpo haciendo que me ensortije incómodo.

—¡Tuyo, tuyo, mi amor!

—¡¿A quién mierda le llamas "mi amor", estúpido?! —dice y me abofetea fuerte, de seguro me dejó los dedos marcados en el rostro, pero su interior me aprieta mientras me sigue montando con salvajismo y ya no puedo coordinar nada, soy un muñeco de trapo debajo de su control.

—Si-siento, lo siento, ¡ah, ouch!

—¡Me perteneces, escoria, eres mi jodido esclavo!

—¡Sí, sí, soy tu esclavo, joder!

Lo veo frotarse frenético su maravillo clítoris y en poco segundos salta disparado un chorro de *squirt caliente sobre mi abdomen, ya no resisto más y me vengo en un alarido agónico, tan fuerte y abrumador que creo que pierdo la consciencia por algunos segundos, todo mi cuerpo está tenso como la cuerda de un violín, apenas puedo respirar, ya no sé cómo se hace para vivir.

Levi resopla y tiembla de satisfacción mientras su entrada me estrangula el miembro. Mierda, a esto es a lo que llamo una emoción fuerte.

Ya estoy listo para morir, no creo que la muerte sea más intensa que esto que acabo de vivir. Estoy destruido, como un flan, una masa de carne que no tiene voluntad ni propósito. Después de algunos minutos Levi se levanta y se retira de la habitación, supongo que irá al baño, no lo sé. Se toma su tiempo y al fin lo veo aparecer secándose el cabello con una toalla verde y con otra toalla negra alrededor de la cintura.

—Joder, tienes una cara que pareces un zombi —suelta burlón y luego procede a desatarme, esta vez de verdad.

Maldición, duele. Mis manos están rojas y me duelen mucho las muñecas en algunas partes las tengo en carne viva. Levi se asombra y me pide que me dé una ducha, mientras me alcanza un par de toallas. Reúno las pocas energías que me quedan y tambaleándome le hago caso, apenas puedo caminar, siento como si me hubieran dado una paliza, muy lejos de eso no estoy de hecho.

Una vez limpio y bañado regreso al cuarto, Levi ya se puso un pantalón de algodón gris y una remera sin mangas blanca. Me señala que me siente en el borde de la cama, acerca una silla y procede a colocarme con mucho cuidado una pomada cicatrizante y que es desinflamante, es un bálsamo porque la verdad me arde mucho, se nota que tiré con demasiada fuerza y me he dañado.

—Al final resultaste ser todo un delicado, carajo.

—Lo siento.

Suspira fuerte, al parecer le da un poco de pena mi condición. Me venda las muñecas de una manera bastante profesional y finalmente termina. Me acerca una botella de agua que agradezco y la vacío en un par de tragos, estoy muerto de sed.

Levi prende un cigarrillo y parecer relajarse sobre la silla mientras cruza sus piernas.

—Quita esa expresión boba de tu rostro, hazme el favor.

—Es que estoy demasiado contento, no puedo evitarlo.

—Eres el cerdo más pervertido y retorcido que yo haya conocido alguna vez.

—No puedo negarlo, ni siquiera yo sabía que podía ser de esta manera.

—Vamos a acostarnos, estoy muerto —dice y yo estoy feliz, "vamos a acostarnos".

Termina su cigarro y apaga las luces, miro mi celular, son casi las seis de la mañana, por lo que Levi cierra las persianas y prende el aire acondicionado de manera que podamos acurrucarnos debajo de las sábanas.

Se tira boca abajo y abraza su almohada, cuando mis ojos se adaptan a las tinieblas trató de observarlo todo lo que puedo.

—Si vas a estar resoplando como un perro, al menos hazme un masaje.

—¿Un masaje?

—En la espalda, suave.

Acato su orden, meto mi mano debajo de su remera y acaricio su columna, puedo sentir como por momentos se le eriza la piel ante mis toques. Al parecer le gusta mucho lo que hago.

—Extraño mucho mi pueblo —confiesa con la voz levemente ronca y nostálgica.

—¿No podías quedarte allá?

—Es una larga y estúpida historia, como todas las estúpidas autoridades de ese lugar. Hacía ya dos años que daba clases de historia en una escuela rural, siempre puntual, siempre colaborando con otras áreas, siempre haciendo lo correcto. Pero no falta la ocasión en que bebes demás, te quedas dormido y un idiota viene a husmear en tu cuerpo, creyéndose dueño solo porque estás vulnerable. Allí descubrió que no tenía un maldito pene y todo lo que vino después fue una total mierda.

Me conmueve su historia, mis caricias siguen su curso sin detenerse, y por primera vez soy consciente de que al igual que todos, Levi también tiene heridas y cicatrices de dolor.

—¿Qué mierda les importa a ellos lo que yo tenga entre las piernas? Soy el mejor docente que alguna vez hayan visto en esa escuela de mierda. La justicia no pudo hacer nada al respecto, ni condenarme, ni protegerme, ah, pero la jodida condena social fue… una masacre. Nunca me consideré una persona débil, no le temo a las críticas, pero de los rumores pasaron a los insultos a viva voz, a pintar el frente de la casa de mi madre, mandarme cartas amenazándome de muerte, cuando apedrearon el frente de mi casa supe que era suficiente. Los padres se quejaban de absolutamente todo, era un martirio constante. No tuve opción, debía empezar de cero en otro lugar.

—Que puta mierda.

—Ciertamente lo es. Pero antes de irme busque a ese maldito violador y le bajé casi todos los dientes a puño limpio.

—¿Acaso él…?

—No, no llegó a hacerme nada, tanto le sorprendió que tuviera una vagina, irónicamente eso me salvó de sus garras, y el sistema en vez de condenarlo a él, me condenó a mí. Pero no soy de darme por vencido tan fácil —dijo y luego bostezó—. Por eso es que cuando te pillé con la ropa masturbándote sentí unas ganas incontrolables de molerte a palos, pero solo eres un idiota muy estúpido.

—Lo siento, es verdad que nunca me había pasado nada similar, lo juro.

—Sí, claro, tengo un radar para toparme con raritos.

Mis caricias se detuvieron y me sentí como la mierda en verdad. Levi giró su cabeza y me observó con cansancio.

—Sigue, no te dije que te detuvieras. Ya que, al parecer no eres de esa calaña, igual no creas que confío plenamente en ti, porque no.

—Lo sé, lo acepto y realmente lamento haberte dado tan mala impresión.

—No trates de hacerte el bueno, pedazo de escoria. Como sea, creo que es divertido hacerte sufrir.

Por primera vez solté una risa espontánea y a los pocos segundos Levi me secundó.

—Nunca había hecho esto antes, pero tu estúpida y patética cara me pone imaginativo —dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y seguía disfrutando de mis atenciones.

—¿Somos primerizos?

—Se podría decir que sí.

Se movió para ponerse de costado y le acaricié la cintura, por encima de las costillas y sentí como se estremecía, me acerqué un poco más.

—Ven aquí, bastardo —me pidió con la voz en una octava más grave y casi me derrito de la emoción.

M cabeza estaba en la misma almohada que él, se incorporó un poco y unió nuestras bocas. Esto era completamente diferente a lo que habíamos vivido momentos antes. Por primera vez Levi estaba siendo suave y complaciente conmigo. Me encanta su forma de besar y por sus reacciones estoy seguro que le pasa lo mismo que a mí.

Después de una satisfactoria sesión de besos, antes de que cayéramos dormidos, tuve que pedirle eso que tenía tanto miedo de decir.

—Levi…

—¿Qué?

—Me gusta todo lo que hacemos, aunque duela, aunque sea incómodo.

—Como si necesitaras aclararlo.

—Es solo que… ¿podrías hacerlo solo conmigo?

Levi abrió sus ojos con pereza y cierta molestia.

—Un puto beso y ya te pones todo sentimental, marica.

—Anda, haré cualquier cosa que quieras, sabes que sí.

—Mmm, ya veremos.

.

By Luna de Acero.


End file.
